rosario plus gohan spanish
by CrashBandicoot39
Summary: esta historia no me pertenece yo solamente estoy traduciendo al español capitulos de la historia de rsario plus gohan que esta en ingles y solo estoy estoy traduciendo los ultimos capityulos por que de los demas ya se encargo kratos destroyer con el crossover gohan en la academia yokai
1. Chapter 1

A \ N: Es hora de conseguir otro capítulo pulg Esto va a ser una larga nota por lo que si desea omitirlo, no dude en hacerlo.

Bueno, mis exámenes son sobre las que ha traído un gran alivio para mi ser total. Puedo pasar un tiempo a centrarse en los capítulos y lo más importante, trabajando en algunos de los capítulos anteriores del fanfic porque realmente necesitan trabajar en mi opinión. Siento que no estoy haciendo justicia a los nuevos lectores, mientras yo estoy muy centrado en la calidad de los capítulos más recientes (como éste). Así que he hecho un montón de revisión en el primer y segundo capítulo (en términos de llenar algunos agujeros abiertos). Trabajo sobre los capítulos mayores será un trabajo en progreso mientras me muevo a lo largo, pero no puedo olvidarme de ellos.

Otro anuncio es que no hay una traducción española de este fanfiction gracias a 'kratos-destroyer'. Es en esta sección de cruce. Me temo que no sé español, así que no sería capaz de conocer la calidad de la traducción, pero está ahí.

En ese sentido, si se quiere traducir este fanfiction, no dude en PM. No me importa traducción siempre que el autor me notifica, proporciona crédito adecuado (DarnReality), y también proporciona una advertencia de que es de esperar mejor que la que yo siempre pongo a cabo ...

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Dragon Ball Z o Rosario + Vampire.

El cielo estaba oscuro y sombrío como siempre, aparece como corrientes de arena en lugar de un océano azul. En la tierra seca y estéril sin una señal de un árbol vivo, la Academia Youkai escuela monstruo puede ser visto con los estudiantes en sus uniformes verde-azules caminando hacia las puertas abiertas al comenzar la jornada escolar.

Más lejos de la escuela como los árboles sin vida comienzan a disminuir en número, un gran abandono y la antigua casa de almacenamiento arrasaron con una serie de ventanas de vidrio rotos. También se adjunta un gancho oxidado utilizado para los artículos posiblemente mayores que necesitaban ser tienda. El techo del edificio se derrumba con sólo unas pocas capas de láminas de metal para protección.

No parecía como muchos estudiantes estaban al tanto de la antigua bodega y si así fuera, muchos de ellos se sabe que la exploración de la almacén abandonado significaba problemas. La razón era porque no estaba del todo abandonado. El paria Ayashi, un grupo de monstrels formidables o híbridos monstruo, tomó residencia en allí su base. En su mayoría eran los delincuentes de la escuela que no le importa un comino acerca de ir a la escuela, especialmente con los monstruos de sangre pura.

Hoy en día, los monstrels estaban juntos, pero se extienden al azar en la parte de suspensión del almacén. Cajas de cartón vacías y muebles abandonados pusieron alrededor, pero aparte de eso, el silencio que llenaba la atmósfera como los monstrels comenzaron contemplando su próximo movimiento. Midou, el líder de su pandilla de marginados, se apoyó en una de las cajas de cartón vacías, el abrigo sin apretar alrededor de él y se quedó mirando el techo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Moroha acababa de ser derrotado junto con otro miembro de la organización. Por lo que sabía, ahora eran basura ... debiluchos. Ambos fueron afortunados de que el luchador, Gohan había generosamente se las dio a la enfermera. Al verlos de nuevo, sin duda asegurarse de que no siempre de pie para avergonzar a la organización de nuevo.

Uno de los monstrels tomó la palabra, al parecer impaciente como su tono significaba cansarse de esperar. "Jefe, ¿cuándo vamos a agarrar a ese hijo de puta y sus amigos? No vamos a permitir que se salgan con la suya ¿no?"

Midou ojos entrecerrados. Ese era el plan ... por desgracia, sin embargo, después de ver a Gohan, no era probable que iba a venir voluntariamente a una invitación en el almacén. Él no iba a cumplir la media saiyan ya sea directamente, ya que obtendría demasiado la atención. Él tendría que secuestrar a uno de sus amigos en atraerlo pulg

"Vamos a capturar a uno o varios de sus amigos. Por lo que yo sé, su amigo, Tsukune Aono, puede ser la más fácil de capturar ..." explicó con una sonrisa al recordar al estudiante que tiene dificultad con una simple carrera alrededor de la escuela.

La mayoría de los monstrels parecían estar de acuerdo con Midou a la sugerencia, sin embargo, había algunos que estaban interesados en la captura de uno de sus amigos de pura sangre del monstruo.

"¿Qué pasa con esa nieve-girl? De ninguna manera voy a dejar a alguien como ella van a burlarse y la congelación de algunos de nuestros hombres!" otra monstrel gruñó.

Midou ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. "No me importa que ... Sin embargo, si yo fuera tú, me mantengo a mi sugerencia. Sería lamentable si tuviéramos otro error como antes volver a suceder ... es decir ... a menos que, se tiene la certeza suficiente para que la mujer de la nieve, ¿eh? "

La boca del monstrel se cerró cuando él comenzó a dudar su sugerencia anterior. Ante el temor de la misma posible futuro destino de los miembros de su equipo. Los otros asintieron con monstrels acuerdo. Iban y capturar Tsukune.

De repente, una voz divertida y riendo invadido su territorio. Un joven entró en la percha parecer de unos 15 años de edad con el pelo blanco y la plata que se dividió en medio de la cabeza y creció más allá de sus ojos. Tenía un ojo pupila de color naranja y verde que chocan entre sí y con la tez que haría cualquier chica se enamore. Llevaba una especie de chaqueta formal de largo con un empate que fluía a cada paso mucho al contrario de Midou quien dejó su chaqueta quede suelto sobre sus hombros.

El líder de la banda monstrel abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca al reconocer al joven vestida. Su "superior" cuando se unió a la organización de los compañeros monstrels aunque nunca aceptaría a nadie como superior. Él era su propio hombre.

"¿Qué quieres Kiria?" Midou gruñó disgustado al ver a alguien como él en un momento como este.

"Eso no es una forma amable de saludar a un amigo, Midou ... Estaba esperando para ver cosas. Oí que perdió a dos de sus hombres leales compañeros ..." Kiria dijo, sonriendo sin intenciones visibles.

"Eso es ... no es asunto tuyo. Te aseguro que tenemos las cosas bajo control," Midou respondió que no quería que le recordaran el fracaso de sus hombres.

Kiria continuó sonriendo aunque ahora un poco más divertido. "Ya veo ... bueno, me acaba de caer por darte algunos consejos acerca de Gohan ... pero al ver que tienes todo bajo control, sólo voy a tomar mi licencia ..."

Mirada airada de Midou ampliado como Kiria comenzó vuelta atrás de donde él entró y no estaba seguro de si escuchó el nuevo enemigo de los monstrels o de alguna manera lo sabía de antemano. Apretó los puños y gruñó humildes. "¿Qué clase de consejos podrías darme?" , se preguntó.

Kira se detuvo justo por el límite de la salida de la percha. Se volvió un poco la cabeza por encima del hombro con una de sus cejas planteadas. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

"... Nos olvidamos de él ahora mismo ... tenemos que centrarnos en nuestro objetivo de hacer frente a él ..." respondió con sencillez.

Todos los monstrels no podían creer lo que oían. Nunca haría eso! Todos comenzaron gruñendo de rabia, casi dispuesto a atacar al chico. Ellos no, aunque como todos sabían, incluso midou, en cuanto a lo que el hombre era capaz de hacer. Él era el segundo al mando de la "organización" y atacando a él desde luego no era una buena idea.

Midou permaneció componer un momento antes de reírse humildes. "Por desgracia, no puedo hacer eso ahora. Ha hecho un tonto de mis hombres. No sólo eso, él puede ser un clavo que podríamos extraer principios en nuestros planes", explicó.

Kiria se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a la pandilla-líder correctamente. Sus ojos se estrecharon y su rostro ya no llevan a la expresión de un niño divertido, sino más bien de un general grave. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras estudiaba Midou cuidado. Se dio cuenta de su propia expresión resultó grave y no sólo algunas de algún deseo trivial de venganza, a pesar de que fue en parte eso.

"Te das cuenta de lo que está en contra, Midou? No estoy diciendo esto para su propia seguridad, sino para el beneficio de la meta de esta organización ... He estudiado este Midou persona ... realmente una persona interesante ... "

Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando con un gesto de la mano. "... Pero si aún así decide a luchar, voy a ser sin duda mirando ... quién sabe ... sólo puede terminar de sorprenderme ..."

Una vena apareció en la cabeza casi desnudo de Midou. Él no dijo nada y se limitó a ver a su "superior" dejar la presencia de sus hombres. No era estúpido ... él sabía exactamente lo que estaba tratando con ... pero tampoco era un cobarde. ¿Cómo se atreve este mocoso aconseja huir! Continuaría su plan contra Gohan si había derrotado Kuyou! Él le mostraría ... y sin duda uno de estos días, se ponía al niño en su lugar.

Como Kiria se alejó de la base favorito de Midou, él interiormente sonreír. Sabía Midou no iba a seguir sus consejos. Por supuesto que no, él era demasiado orgulloso y egoísta dejar que alguien vaya con facilidad. Iba a disfrutar viendo esta desarrolle. Si se juega bien, había un pequeño experimento que quería probar que implicaría la media saiyan y Midou.

"Voy a asumir que no le importa un comino lo que le dijiste, ¿verdad?"

Kiria se detuvo para escuchar el autor intelectual de la organización, hablar de un árbol cercano, que ensombreció toda su figura.

Kiria sonrió. "Por supuesto. Esto va a ser divertido, ¿no? Aunque, me sorprende que está dispuesto a permitir que Midou y su pandilla se arriesgaron en este juego ..."

La figura sombría que parecía ser la celebración de un libro al que debe de haber cerrado como un pequeño pero audible golpe resonó en el paisaje.

"Por supuesto ... que son, después de todo, prescindible ..."

"... Y así es como se deriva el pecado negativo de x de cos de x", la Sra. Ririko, el profesor de matemáticas de la Academia Youkai, explicó mientras terminaba de escribir la última etapa de la prueba.

La pizarra verde que se enfrentaba estaba lleno de pasos y algunos de los estudiantes, era imposible de entender sin un poco de ayuda. Podrían pedirle al magnífico profesor en busca de ayuda, pero muchos de ellos comenzaron a entender el precio a pagar por sus "servicios". Eso no impidió que la mayoría de los chicos de babeando por el matemático tetona y apasionada como su cuerpo se balanceaba atrás y adelante a través del tablero.

Tsukune pensó diferente, aunque como él había sentido el precio de su "clases particulares". Habría sido una máquina de matemáticas sin sentido emocional si no fuera por sus amigos y Gohan.

Hablando de eso, su formación comienza con Gohan o mejor dicho el "condicionamiento" fue muy agotador. La media saiyan insistió comenzando temprano en la mañana alrededor de una hora antes de que comience la escuela. Mientras despertarse una hora antes no estaba tan mal, la cantidad de correr, flexiones de brazos, y otras maniobras hizo cansan de todo en su cuerpo. Gohan argumentó que el ejercicio también haría la función de su cerebro mejor en sus clases ... no estaba seguro de eso o de lo que sería capaz de entender estas pruebas Trigonometría.

La campana sonó en el momento justo, poner fin a la locura de la trigonometría que Tsukune estaba empezando a luchar. Tendría que preguntarle Yukari ayuda ver cómo esto era una brisa para ella. Ella ya se había levantado al Cálculo III ... o esperar ... probablemente incluso más que eso. Ella podría fácilmente ser un profesor en una universidad o algo así.

El niño humano se levantó de su asiento sensación aliviado y, al mismo tiempo, preocupado por su situación. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir del salón de clases, una mano le tocó el hombro con delicadeza enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta con un nuevo nerviosismo repentino inundando su cuerpo.

Justo cuando se pensaba, la Sra. Ririko lo había dejado con una sonrisa sugerente y un brillo en sus ojos.

"Sólo quiero hacerles saber Tsukune, si usted necesita ayuda con esto, sin duda podemos programar un tiempo para ayudarle con trig. La final estará disponible muy pronto ya sabes ..."

Tsukune cerró los ojos y se obligó a sonreír a pesar de que estaba volviendo loco en el interior. "Yo-yo considero ..." mintió, que sólo quieren escapar y salir de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Vidrios de la señora Ririko brilló como ella entornó los ojos. Era obvio que su alumno no confiaba en ella nunca más desde aquel incidente tutoría. Era cierto que ella pudo haber conseguido un poco sobreexcitado, pero eso no quería decir sus métodos estaban equivocados.

Ella asintió con la cabeza ante él mientras dejaba de lado sus hombros, el privilegio de salir de la clase que permite. Cuando se fue, ella suspiró.

Él fue mi alumno favorito también ... pensó mientras su mente vagaba en los tiempos "especiales" que tuvo con Tsukune. Ella tendría que persuadir a más tarde, así que no tendría que depender de sus amigos ... especialmente problemáticos ese trozo, Gohan ...

Se detuvo su cerebro por un momento cuando empezó sonrojándose un poco. Trozo?

"Tsukune-kuuun!" Kurumu gritó con entusiasmo en los pasillos mientras se precipitó hacia el chico humano que acababa de salir de su clase de trigonometría.

El hombre no tardó en notar los succubus precipitarse en su espacio y se encrespa con los brazos alrededor de él. Por suerte hoy que no saltó lo que causaría otro incidente asfixia de sus grandes pechos. Era difícil no darse cuenta de los grandes activos que se apretó contra su pecho sin embargo.

"K-k-kurumu-chan ... h-¿cómo estás?" trató de preguntar, no puede hacer caso omiso de la suavidad de los súcubos son lanzadas hacia él.

La chica de pelo azul hizo un mohín lindamente que de pronto hizo que el muchacho casi olvidarse de su cuerpo. Él siempre supo que tenía perfectos ojos de terciopelo que había visto nunca. No podía creer lo afortunado que era de poder estar con una chica tan hermosa.

"Usted y yo no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos ..." -dijo, alejándose, pero bloquear las manos con ella un destino. Tsukune se sonrojó de vergüenza, pero él sabía que no podía estar en lo cierto.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Acabamos de tener la cena hace tan sólo dos días!" el ser humano recuerda, cada vez más nervioso que los niños celosos miraron airadamente al pasar.

Kurumu suspiró, decepcionado. ... Pero todavía no hemos hecho todavía ... pensó.

Ella no se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, pero realmente espero Tsukune conseguiría lo que estaba insinuando. Habían ido oficialmente juntos desde entonces ir al mundo humano. Era casi el final del primer año y luego no quería dejar como una virgen después del primer año. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle eso a su madre?

Tsukune miró el súcubo que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. La culpa se arrastra en el estómago al ver la decepción y la preocupación que llenaba la chica de pelo azul.

El hombre tragó saliva y se resistió a la tentación de encontrar tiempo para estar con la chica. Tenía que seguir con sus prioridades en este momento que se pasa la trigonometría y la formación con Gohan para que él no era un blanco fácil ... al menos defensivamente.

La idea surgió en su cabeza que podría ayudar a ambos a cabo. ¿Por qué no los dos estudios juntos? Ellos necesitan la ayuda de todos modos. Para Kurumu incluso más que él probablemente. Sería también darles un buen rato juntos ... aunque Tsukune era consciente de que el estudio era mucho lo que Kurumu quería.

"Hey, ¿por qué no los dos estudios juntos. Yukari ser capaces de ayudarnos y sé que tanto necesitamos ayuda en trigonometría ..."

Kurumu interiormente frunció el ceño a un lado a la idea. Eso no era exactamente lo que quería, aunque admitió que definitivamente necesitaba ayuda con Trigonometría. El único problema era Yukari ya que ella y su siempre terminan lanzando insultos el uno al otro. No parecía haber otra opción, aunque ya con el tiempo se contribuirá a tiempo libre con Tsukune. Si fallaba, estaría atrapado en la escuela de verano que fue una pesadilla en sí mismo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza para sí misma, decidida. Eso es todo, entonces! Ella, al menos, llevarlo al menos para el verano ... primero que tenía que pasar la trigonometría ... además de algunos otros cursos ...

"A-achoo!" Rubí estornudó en un tono alto mientras aprieta el puente de su nariz. Ella sollozó un poco antes de que ella se centró la mirada en el director que estaba de espaldas frente a ella. Hoy en día, llevaba un traje más profesional con una falda recta de vainilla y una camisa blanca con vueltas. Como una bruja, ella no tiene que preocuparse por la compra de ropa tanto desde que ella era capaz de materializarlas. Tenía que tener una imagen mental exacta de la ropa de reproducirlos.

El director estaba buscando a su gran ventana que siempre había sido colocada detrás de su escritorio. La vista completa de las puertas de la escuela y desde allí se podía ver lo que le había permitido ver desarrollos interesantes en los últimos tiempos. Su cuerpo, que siempre había sido cubierto con una túnica blanca, se movió un poco hacia la bruja dándole una mirada de sus ojos brillantes y relucientes. La bruja veces sólo podía preguntarse si sus ojos eran de piedras porque no había forma en que pudiera brillar tan brillante desde una cubierta oscura capucha. Tuvo la tentación de preguntar, pero tenía miedo de que parezca más apropiado teniendo en cuenta la gravedad que sentía por su gran oficina.

"Espero que no estés contraer un resfriado en mí, Ruby ... sería lamentable que se enfermó en el primer día como mi supervisor ..." dijo haciendo que la bruja se estremeciera.

Ella empezó a agitar sus manos mientras maldiciendo interiormente a cierta persona más fría que provocó su condición. "Oh no, no, no señor! Todavía estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que necesites ..." , explicó. Sería doloroso si no podía trabajar para la escuela ... porque entonces no sería capaz de visitar a sus amigos y lo más importante, la dulce y amable media saiyan, Gohan ...

"Me alegro de que estés ansioso por empezar a trabajar ... Ahora necesito que ayudes a un determinado grupo de estudiantes que ya conoce ..." comenzó.

Los ojos de rubí se abrieron y parecían brillar. "¿Te refieres a Gohan y el club periódico?" -le preguntó para confirmar desde esas eran las únicas personas que conocía en la academia. Si cualquier tarea que se necesitaba involucrado a sus amigos, especialmente a Gohan, que sin duda fue todo para él.

El director sonrió. "Sí, por supuesto ... ya ves, están a punto de involucrarse en un juego ... muy grave en realidad ..."

Ojos entrecerrados Rubí, preguntándose qué juego podría ser tan importante. "No entiendo director ... qué juego? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Gohan ... o sea, el club periódico?" -preguntó, confundido.

El director se enfrenta a la bruja por completo. Sus ojos se clavaron en la bruja que hizo que se congele por un momento. Él lucía una sonrisa que parecía que al parecer encontró este 'juego' de ser divertido. Él se acercó a la mesa donde una carpeta de vainilla coloca con unas cuantas hojas de papel. Él la levantó con sus manos y de repente la carpeta brillaba con un contorno azul.

Rubí reloj como la carpeta dejó sus manos y comenzó a deslizarse hacia la bruja. Ella parpadeó cuando ella cogió la carpeta sin problemas y poco a poco empezó a examinar el contenido de la carpeta. Sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha mientras leía el contenido.

Después de un momento, el ceño fruncido por la confusión. "Anti-Tesis?"

"E-eh? Qu ... Ella llegó al club periódico?" Moka señaló una cierta púrpura y lolipop-amante que miraba con indiferencia al vampiro de pelo rosa shock.

Gohan sudor caído, un poco perplejo ante la sorpresa de Moka. Cuando Mizore había pedido unirse al club de prensa, no pensaba que era una mala idea. Teniendo como muchos miembros del personal para ayudar con los periódicos sería hacer las cosas un paso más fácil para bien de todos.

Gin tenía los ojos cerrados, con una mano en su barbilla mientras contempla la adición del elemento. Al abrir los ojos para mirar a la chica suelta vestido de cabello púrpura, se dio cuenta de que ella se veía muy lindo de una manera relajada. Demonios, ¿por qué no?

Comenzó a sonreír mostrando los dientes de imagen perfecta y flores algún modo materializadas en sus manos, como él los abrió a la niña de nieve.

"Bienvenido al club, Mizore-chan ..." felizmente recibió, ofreciendo las flores para ella.

Mizore parpadeó mientras tomaba las flores, confundido. Las flores eran tan blancos como la nieve que había crecido y que la hizo sonreír un poco. Por un momento, la felicidad de la niña de nieve casi le dio al hombre lobo 'guapo' algo de esperanza ... es decir, hasta ...

"Aquí tienes, Gohan ... kun ..." ella se ofreció con un rubor que ella se lo pasó a un momento confuso media saiyan.

Gohan tímidamente se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza sin saber qué hacer con la ofrenda que Gin se acaba de dar a la niña de nieve. Él sonrió y aunque tomó las ofertas con cierta incertidumbre.

"Uh arigato ... supongo ..." , respondió. Moka no pudo evitar reducir sus ojos en la mujer de la nieve, mientras que el Mizore se dio cuenta y se unió al mirar hacia atrás con los ojos imperturbable y con niebla. Conciencia de Gohan levantó al sentir un aumento de la energía de las dos niñas. Algo le hizo retroceder un poco con las flores en sus manos.

"¿Qué demonios? Eran de nuestro hermoso nuevo miembro!" Gin exclamó con ira subiendo hacia Gohan, "No me digas que su corazón ya está capturado?"

Gohan dio un paso atrás mientras sus palabras parecieron aumentar la tensión en la sala mientras las chicas miraban hacia fuera con un rayo materializando entre ellos. Esto se estaba poniendo peligrosa y Gohan sabía que tenía que dejar de alguna manera ... pero su instinto le dijo que era una mala idea ...

El vampiro repente desacopla la muchacha de la nieve y se volvió a Gohan con una determinación renovada. Ella lo miró a los ojos de la media saiyan que inmediatamente impulsaron al desafortunado muchacho a sonrojarse y transpirar al mismo tiempo.

"Gohan! ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar otra vez? Prometo Voy a preparar un montón de comida!" -preguntó con un atrevimiento de extrañar que ella nunca pensó que ella tenía.

En el interior, el rosario brillaba con un vampiro blanca interior divertida que estaba observando la escena. Estoy impresionado Omote, me alegro de que estés tomando la iniciativa ...

Moka se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pedido. Miró hacia Gohan con esperanza que aceptaría.

Gohan empezó a sonreír genuinamente mientras cerraba los ojos y siguió frotando la parte posterior de la cabeza. Fue un movimiento que había hecho habitual cada vez que estaba avergonzado o nervioso.

"EHEH ... No puedo decir que no, pero que suene como yo como mucho ..."

Mizore entrecerró los ojos hacia el vampiro feliz ahora que ya empezaba a hacer planes para la cena. Se va a tomar mucho tiempo, pero para Gohan, que valió la pena ... y tal vez ... sólo tal vez ella sería capaz de ...

El vampiro se puso rojo cuando empezó soñando despierto, pero su cara interior con rapidez la detuvo. Enfoque! No te pongas demasiado emocionado ... hay demasiada competencia para preocuparse.

Moka asintió lentamente como una confirmación. La otra tenía razón, tenía que centrarse ...

Mizore comenzó apartó los ojos siento un poco perdido ahora. Parecía que el vampiro había ganado esta ronda, ya que había un problema ... no podía cocinar. Esto parecía era algo que iba a ser necesario para aprender.

Gin observaba la escena juega con una vena apareciendo en su cabeza. No podía creerlo. ¿Qué le dijo Gohan tenía que no lo hizo? Claro que era más fuerte que él, pero eso no quería decir que superada su cutis perfecto! Sólo le confundió. En este punto, él tomaría cualquier chica y cambiar sus caminos!

Suspiró mientras miraba en ese momento. El ser humano, el súcubo, y esa mocosa llegaron tarde. ¿Qué pudo haber haber interferido para que sean a una reunión del club periódico tarde. Aunque no le gustaba el hecho de que Tsukune y Gohan tenía todas las niñas, que todavía estaba serosa sobre el club de prensa y las cosas se hagan de una manera oportuna.

Felicidad simple de Gohan pronto cambió al ver la preocupación de la ginebra y el tiempo. Algo estaba mal ... no sé por qué ... pero su instinto le decía que sí. Él no sintió nada extraño alrededor de la zona, aunque.

"¿Así que necesita ayuda con las matemáticas de nuevo, Tsukune?" Yukari preguntó, sintiéndose muy honrado de ser el uno para pedir ayuda.

Tsukune, Kurumu y Yukari estaban fuera sólo un poco lejos de las puertas de la escuela, ya que se detuvieron antes de que planeaban continuar en la reunión del club el periódico del día.

Tsukune sonrió un poco avergonzado mientras Kurumu simplemente desvió la mirada, avergonzado de estar pidiendo este de la pequeña bruja. Yukari vio esto y no podía dejar de meterse con su enemigo.

"Está bien si eres tú, pero estoy seguro de su novia monstruo bobo aquí ..." ella sonrió con los ojos chispeantes.

Un tic apareció en la cabeza de Kurumu como ella giró la cabeza con rapidez y se quedó mirando el pequeño mocoso molesto. Ella gruñó con irritación creciente.

"Ahora escúchame, mocoso! Te garantizo que actuando de esa manera nunca va a darle un novio tan dulce como Tsukune ... especialmente si no creces cualquier activo como el mío!"

Ella se recuperó para dar énfasis, mientras que el Yukari miraba en estado de shock. Sus mejillas se hincharon como ella hizo un mohín lindamente en el súcubo.

"Oh sí! Bueno ... no voy a tener que preocuparse por asfixia a nadie! Yo no voy a tener mi futuro novio murió en mis manos por lo menos ..."

Kurumu se puso rojo mientras rugía como un guepardo en la pequeña bruja. "¿Quién dice que mi novio va a morir por mí ... Él realmente disfruta de mi gordura!"

Ooookay ... esto se estaba poniendo muy embarazoso e incómodo para el niño humano. Si la cabeza se llevó nada más, que iba a explotar. Lentamente se deslizó fuera de las dos chicas discutiendo, la decisión de seguir adelante con la reunión. No parecía como si fuera a parar en cualquier momento pronto lo que hizo aún más razones para salir de allí antes de Kurumu comenzó a envolverlo.

Obtener al menos varios metros de distancia, el muchacho suspiró con alivio como el color de su rostro se volvió de nuevo a su color normal. Su mente estaba en otra parte sin embargo que, accidentalmente tropezó con alguien en la parte delantera. Se rió nerviosamente mientras miraba a la persona, dispuesta a disculparse.

"Lo siento, no me veo ... ing ..." el muchacho se detuvo su disculpa mientras se ponía una mirada detallada a un hombre de la cara y no intimidante y voluminoso y cuadrado que sonreía diabólicamente en él con una mandíbula ancha y el pelo gris. La primera impresión que el ser humano tiene de él era un delincuente ... la segunda era que él acaba de encontrar problemas ... o más bien problemas lo encontramos.

G-gran ... Tsukune pensó. Podría empezar a correr, pero antes de empezar a proceder con ese pensamiento, el delincuente traído sus brazos los brazos hacia abajo y rápidamente lo tachado en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Thump!

El monstruo no tenía que usar mucha fuerza para noquearlo, pero Tsukune, todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la mente en blanco a cabo y poco a poco se apaga, aunque no antes de darse cuenta de otra persona con una cicatriz entrecerrando los ojos en él con una sonrisa.

Esto se siente ... nostalgia ... Tsukune pensó antes de caer en la inconsciencia absoluta completa.

Bing!

Kurumu y Yukari y del argumentando dejaron como una emergencia repentina cruzó por la cabeza. Se volvieron rápidamente la cabeza para ver frente a ellos varios número de delincuentes que habían tomado el niño humano bajo custodia.

Tanto las niñas como los ojos se abrieron de golpe para que no se note antes. Ellos no estaban muy bien, pero ahora no era el momento de empezar a sentir vergüenza. Tsukune estaba en peligro!

"Tsukune!" Kurumu gritó mientras sus alas negras súcubo estalló y las uñas de ambas manos alargar al de un cuchillo afilado.

Los monstrels se dieron cuenta de la novia furiosa que estaba corriendo hacia ellos con sus garras con fuerza. Dejó su objetivo en la gran delincuente que tenía el chico humano ahora por encima del hombro como una muñeca de trapo. No iba a dejar que se salgan con lastimarla un destino.

Tan pronto como ella metros del monstrel sonriente, ella se detuvo de repente como una mano agarró sus garras alargadas a mediados de huelga. Miró al hombre que había obstruido a ella y abrió mucho los ojos al ver a un hombre en vez cicatrizada con los ojos que podrían aburrir. Él la miró con una sonrisa, cada vez apretando su agarre en sus garras.

"Eh ... ¿quién hubiera pensado tan débil como este chico tiene un protector encantador" Midou habló con diversión.

Los succubus gruñó y apretó los dientes con enojo a la aparente líder de esta pandilla. Con la otra mano libre, se preparaba para cortar limpiar la garganta del hombre hasta que otro de sus hombres rápidamente cogió el otro brazo.

Ella gruñó aún más a medida que se restrainted. ¿Por qué no Yukari ayudando?

Sus ojos se movieron detrás de él en otro gran monstrel había estrechado por completo uno de la mano en la boca que lucha de la bruja, manteniendo muy necesaria la varita de la bruja de ella. Empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba en desventaja ahora. Era como si estos chicos estaban listos para ellos ...

"¿Qué quieres? Tsukune Deja en paz!" escupió, no puede dejar de temblar. La última vez que su amor fue secuestrado, no pudo estar allí para salvarlo ... ahora ... ella estaba aquí, pero no pudo hacer nada. Tenía que hacer algo!

"Feisty uno! Je je ... espero que no nos importa sentir este uno jefe ..." el monstrel que habían limitado su brazo una vez libres, habló mientras lame sus labios sádicamente.

Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras le daba una mirada mortal hacia ese monstruo. Como el infierno que lo permitiría! Ella lucha más dura hasta que un dolor rápido disparo en el brazo.

SNAP!

"Aaahhh!" el súcubo gritó con los ojos muy abiertos saña como Midou decididamente rompió las garras que tenía en sus manos en el medio, el envío de un fuerte dolor a través del brazo del súcubo. El brazo de Midou fue notablemente humeante y caliente mientras miraba a Kurumu sin ninguna intención de perder el tiempo. Rápidamente se volvió cuando el color y la temperatura normal.

"MMMF!" Yukari intentó gritar mientras luchaba en las manos de su cautiverio. Se quedó mirando la escena con horror y deseaba que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer. Lo que era raro era Gohan hubiera estado aquí por ahora, ya que podía sentir el peligro como ningún otro ... entonces ¿por qué ...?

Los succubus cayeron al suelo mientras se mordía el labio. Su otro brazo cuyas garras no había roto todavía estaba contenida, aunque muy flojo. Nadie podría fácilmente haber roto sus garras de esa manera. Ella levantó la cabeza con dolor notablemente visible cuando sus ojos se estremecieron. Eso no le impidió el envío de un aura furiosa hacia la banda-líder.

Lo que este hombre era ... era peligroso y que podía sentir la mayor parte del peligro en el brazo que se había roto sus garras por alguna razón ...

"Ahora ... suponiendo que eres amigo de Gohan, me gustaría transmitir a lo que vamos a mantener a este niño en el almacén abandonado un poco lejos de la escuela. Sugiero que le des el mensaje de forma rápida ... Yo no 't particularmente disfrutar de la espera ... "

Kurumu consiguió hablar con el dolor aunque no sin algunos problemas. "Lo ... lo ... quiere ... de Gohan?" se las arregló para preguntar.

Midou entrecerró los ojos. "Digamos que lo necesito para algunos negocios ..."

Él sonrió sádicamente y comenzó a alejarse, mientras que la gran monstrel que tenía Tsukune, siguiéndolo con prontitud.

"Boss! ¿Está usted diciendo que no podemos tener un buen rato con la chica? La pequeña bruja es un poco lindo demasiado je je ..." otra monstrel preguntó querer algún pedazo de la acción.

Kurumu y Yukari se congeló en el horror. ¿Por qué no viene Gohan? Lo necesitaban ... como ahora!

Midou volvió la cabeza para mirar a las dos chicas preocupados y cerró los ojos con indiferencia. "Supongo que puedo esperar un poco ... sólo asegúrese de que al menos pueden permitir que eso Gohan sabía de alguna manera ..."

Con eso, tanto Kurumu y Yukari se dejaron impresionado. Estaban indefensos, pero a ver la mayoría de los monstrels siguen a su líder, mientras que un tres hombres se quedaron con lujuria en sus ojos. Tal sádica y sin resolver la lujuria ...

Gohan ... ayuda ... date prisa! Yukari gritó en la parte posterior de la cabeza, mientras que el monstruo de la celebración de su comenzó a lamer su lengua alrededor de su cuello. Se estremeció con repugnancia y miedo ...

Kurumu se sentía de la misma manera que dos hombres comenzaron inmediatamente a tientas sus grandes pechos. Ella trató de usar su otra garra para limpiar las monstrels limpio, pero la ruptura de sus garras había hecho terriblemente débil. Ella ni siquiera podía moverse sin sentir una inyección de dolor!

"¡Ah!" el súcubo no podía dejar de gimió cuando sus sucias manos comenzaron a tocar con entusiasmo ella. Ella ... Ella no podía dejarlo ir así! No con esta gente! H-¿cómo podría alguna vez frente a Tsukune si ... si ...

CRACK!

Los monstrels pronto taparon los avances que se produjo un sonido bastante grande de vidrio frenazo. Los ojos de Yukari se abrieron mientras la mano sobre su boca cayó como monstrel empezó a mirar alrededor en la misma sorpresa.

La vista todo se volvió de repente muy naranja y borrosa. No fue todo bien ... es sólo como si hubiera estado contenida en una pequeña cúpula de cristal en la parte exterior de la dimensión youkai. Había pequeñas grietas que se forman en lugares al azar de la cúpula que fueron aumentando en número.

CRACK! ... CRACK! ... CRACK! ...

Todos dejaron sus movimientos, completamente confundido. Tomó la pequeña bruja un momento antes de que ella comenzó a reconocer lo que les rodeaba ... y lo más probable hubiera sido que les rodea desde hace bastante tiempo ... parecía que era algún tipo de barrera de ocultamiento ... su eran muchas clases a que era difícil recordar ...

KABOOM!

Una última grieta finalmente rompió toda la cúpula naranja, romperlo en trozos que se desintegraron antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo. La rotura también reveló una gran parte cabreado bruja que había estado estudiando en el exterior.

Un repentino, daga afilada a los sentidos de Gohan reveló un peligro más obstruida que había estado sucediendo durante varios grandes minuto.

Los ojos de media saiyan fruncido enormemente mientras maldecía en su mente. Moka, Gin y Mizore cada cuenta de la toma de conciencia en la media saiyan que significaba sólo una cosa ... y teniendo en cuenta lo avanzado de sus amigos, era evidente que algo había ido mal con respecto a ellos ...

Gohan no se molestó en explicar a sus amigos, aunque, como se apresuró rápidamente a una ventana de la clase, abrirlo, y saltar, sin embargo, levitando hacia adelante. De inmediato vio Yukari, Kurumu y Ruby con tres hostiles en la distancia un poco lejos de la puerta. Lo más sorprendente, aunque era el aumento de la energía en Ruby ...

Los ojos de Kiria poco se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir la barrera que había estado manteniendo repente desmoronarse. Él no le quitaba los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo, sin embargo, sentado en el suelo con la espalda a uno de los muchos árboles sin vida.

El niño cerró los ojos y suspiró. Midou era muy tonto ... al parecer no sabía mucho sobre el llamado saiyan. Si no se hubiera puesto una pequeña capa barrera cerca de las puertas de la escuela, el saiyan habría conseguido fácilmente a midou antes de lo esperado. Eso sería ninguna diversión ...

Drama y la acción deben ser mejor pensados y elaborados hasta el punto ... si no, se vuelve tan anti-climática ...

Él se rió entre dientes en el pensamiento de eso ... sin embargo, él se preguntaba quien logró detectar la barrera de capa ... ciertamente no podría haber sido el saiyan ... la única persona que sabía que era lo suficientemente formidable para romper sería ...

El monstrel segundo al mando de repente sonrió con emoción vencerlo. No había esperar que ella aparece en esta dimensión oculta, pero se alegraba de que ella hizo ... Si ella estaba con el saiyan, entonces eso sería muy interesante ...

El juego ... este plan ... este objetivo ... todo estaba saliendo juntos tan bien ...

Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo, dejando un dedo entre las páginas que estaba leyendo. Él comenzó a moverse en las profundidades de los bosques. Fue sin duda va a disfrutar viendo lo que iba a desarrollarse en el almacén pronto. Quién sabe ... tal vez podría aprender algo nuevo acerca de esta Gohan ... pero de lo que había visto desde la batalla con Kuyou en adelante ... sabía límites tenían que finalmente llegará a su fin.

Los tres monstruos estaban de repente en un nuevo temor como Ruby se puso delante de ellos bastante cabreado con un aura púrpura a su alrededor sólo para enfatizar. La joya en su personal brillaba intensamente como lo hizo listo para lo que Rubí pretende lanzar en los skums.

Yukari y Kurumu miraban con asombro al ver a la bruja como nunca antes habían visto. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la entrada media saiyan que había llegado, aunque retrasado de lo que parece había sido culpa de la barrera desconocido. Justo en este momento, sin embargo, la bruja parecía el más peligroso de los tres monstrels.

Gohan rápidamente voló al lado de la bruja con una llave y miró a los monstrels congelados en el miedo ... no de él, sin embargo. "Ruby-san! Ven, deja que yo me ocupe de esto ... No sé por qué no me siento esto antes, pero-"

Rubí le detuvo con un brazo llegado mientras continuaba para mirar a los monstrels con contermpt. "No espero que usted haya notado esto, Gohan ... no, déjame enseñarte estas monstrels una lección ... no puedo dejar pasar esto sin castigarlos por casi violar nuestros amigos ..."

Gohan ojos se agrandaron. Rape ... entonces ...

La media saiyan ni siquiera quería ir allí. Ellos ... ellos casi llegaron demasiado tarde ... y lo triste era que ni siquiera estaba lejos de la academia y él. Apretó los puños al sentir enojado, más en sí mismo que nadie.

Los tres monstrels empujaron las dos chicas a medida que se preparaban. Todos ellos apretó los dientes, sacudiendo a sí mismos del miedo que sintieron cuando comenzaron a transformarse en su verdadera forma.

La primera monstrel tenía sus mandíbulas se abren como teeths pirañas superficie comparable crecieron mientras sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas verticales.

El segundo monstrel sólo tenía los brazos extendidos con una máquina de afeitar orgánica, pero fuerte a la parte plana.

La tercera monstrel aumentó sus músculos, mientras que los picos crecieron a partir de los bordes de sus brazos.

La bruja, aunque no podía preocuparse menos de las capacidades de los monstrels híbridos ... ella trajo su personal y murmuró algo incoherente a todos los demás. Fue sólo segundos antes de que el último traído su personal hasta el suelo enviando una pequeña vibración a través de la tierra.

Hubo un momento en que todos los monstrels sudaban como si estuviera esperando que algo suceda a ellos. Cuando el hechizo que la bruja realizado no parece hacer nada. Los monstrels comenzaron a reír lentamente.

"He-he-ha! T-tratando de eh, zorra asustar!" el monstrel musculares rió.

La bruja entrecerró los ojos y en el cambio de la situación, ella sonrió levemente. Señaló el suelo con la mano abierta, que dio lugar a todo el mundo a ver el suelo debajo de ellos.

Los ojos de los monstrels 'abrieron en la desesperación y el miedo como el suelo bajo sus pies brillaba y se convirtió en suave ... tan suave que estaban comenzando a hundirse como arenas movedizas!

Kurumu y Yukari que estaban cerca de los monstrels casi se abrieron sus ojos con miedo hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el suelo debajo de ellos todavía estaba duro como antes. El hechizo sólo afectó a los años monstrel y lo que estaba bajo sus pies ...

Dos de los monstrels comenzó gritando por su vida en su intento de salir de la zona de arenas movedizas, sin embargo, donde quiera que fueran, seguían a hundirse como si la arena movediza estaba siguiendo!

Uno de los monstrels rápidamente agarró la pierna del súcubo 'fuertemente y miró nerviosamente a la bruja que había enviado un mensaje claro a ellos. No quería morir!

"S-parar! O-, o voy a tirar de esta chica abajo conmigo!" amenazó.

"Como te voy a dar esa opción!" Kurumu gritó al instante patear la monstrel en el pecho con fuerza y la liberación de su dominio en el súcubo con un 'uf'.

Gohan miró a la bruja como ella continuó mirando a los monstrels sin preocupación alguna. Estaba bastante claro que ella pensó que los cabrones deben morir ... y mientras la media saiyan sabía que los tres monstrels lo merecían, no podía ver a nadie muere.

"Ruby-san ... por favor detenerlo. Han aprendido la lección ..." -preguntó suavemente la bruja.

La bruja parpadeó como si se la llevaron lejos de sus pensamientos ... pero luego frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué? ¿Todavía tener compasión hacia estos cabrones si realmente me habían violado? Moka? Todo el mundo?"

Gohan se sorprendió ... ¿verdad? Eso era una cuestión totalmente diferente. Miró a los monstrels que ahora estaban llorando, ya que sólo la cabeza eran visibles. En este momento, no podía contemplar en lo que habría pasar ... sólo lo que había pasado ...

"Por favor, Rubí, tú serías nada mejor que asesino! No debe ser de usted para juzgar a estos hombres!" -gritó-.

La bruja apretó su personal y entrecerró los ojos al entrar en un debate indoloro dentro. Ella ... ella había escuchado los informes de los seres humanos ... violar a otra. Una mujer sin decir a un hombre que tenía la ventaja de ser superior naturalmente más fuerte. Fue la única vez que sintió lástima por los humanos ... especialmente en las mujeres, sino que también añade a su pensamiento más allá de que la humanidad debe ser derribado.

Gohan había cambiado, aunque ... que le enseñó que la humanidad ... no, todo el mundo tenía el potencial de cambiar. Dudaba los monstrels alguna vez cambiar mucho, aunque, sin embargo, en el interior, había una nueva esperanza de que tal vez ... sólo tal vez habían hecho aprendido su lección. Desde luego, no sería violación otra mujer otra vez.

Suspiró ... aliviando por la ypuki que emitía y la salida a través de su personal. Los ojos se abrieron con monstrels 'única alegría como el más cercano a la muerte que jamás habían conseguido fue detenido por suerte. Sólo sus rostros se abren a nivel del suelo, sin embargo, sus corazones cómicamente gritaron en señal de agradecimiento a la media saiyan que se suponía que debían odiar.

Gohan miró a Rubí con alivio cuando estaba contenta de haber tomado la decisión de dejar. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras la bruja empezó a preguntarse a sí misma si lo hizo tomar la decisión correcta. Mirando la sonrisa de media saiyan a ella la hizo ruborizarse.

Recordó las palabras del verdadero vampiro Moka había comentado ... que Gohan era demasiado amable y preocupado. Ella entendió lo que quería decir ... pero era todavía una cosa mala?

"Gohan ..." -susurró, sintiendo como si acabara enamoró de nuevo. Así es ... esta fue una de las razones por las que ella se enamoró de él.

"Gohan!"

La media saiyan giró, ignorando miradas afectuosas de la bruja. Vio Moka, Gin y Mizore corriendo hacia ellos, aliviada de que todo había ido bien ...

... Bueno ... casi ...

"Hey! W-no podemos quedarnos ahí como esto! Tsukune está en problemas otra vez!" la brujita, Yukari gritó, agitando los brazos en el aire. Ella no iba a atreverse moradores de lo cerca que estuvieron de ser una violación. Ella se estremeció una vez más antes de que ella se mantuvo fuerte en los pies y las más estrictas en su celebración de su varita.

"Tsukune ..." Kurumu murmuró tristemente al pensar en su único destino. No iba a dejar que se salga lastimado esta vez ... ella no iba a permitir que eso! Sintiendo el dolor anterior de sus garras se desvanecen, se retrae lentamente las alas y las garras de nuevo. Sus garras eventualmente volver a crecer en poco tiempo, por lo que sabía que iba a estar bien ... pero maldita sea, ella todavía no podía creer lo mucho que se había lastimado.

Por lo menos, ella no estaba realmente ensuciado por las bestias viles que lloraban de alegría en la tierra. Ella le dio unas palmaditas a sí misma y miró a Gohan en serio.

"Un grupo líder que quería hacer" negocio "con usted Gohan en un almacén. Tomó Tsukune para asegurarse de que estaría allí ..."

Gohan ojos se estrecharon mientras asentía. "Sí ... me lo imaginaba ... ¿quién es esta banda-líder?"

Los succubus intentaron pensar de nuevo porque juraba que había mencionado su nombre. Afortunadamente, Ruby rápidamente respondió por ella.

"Midou ... el líder de la pandilla a la que había luchado y Mizore ayer ..." comenzó explicando que sus pensamientos, todo en su discusión con el director. Comenzó transmitiendo a sus amigos ...

[Antes]

"Anti-tesis es una organización que ha estado recogiendo la tracción en los últimos meses. Lamentablemente, todavía hay una gran cantidad de información que no sé aún que el líder de ellos ..." el director explicó, entregarse de nuevo a la ventana de su ...

"¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Cómo se relaciona esto con la escuela, si se puede saber?" Rubí preguntó cortésmente, recordando que ésta era su superior estaba hablando.

"Eso ... es también un poco desconocido. Que tiene algo que ver con la destrucción del sistema escolar aquí ... Sin embargo, me parece que es también un poco más y que ..."

"More?"

El director bajó la cabeza. "Me temo que no puedo decir, pero Gohan y el club de prensa son las únicas personas reales que pueden interferir con los objetivos de la organización ... por lo tanto, se han convertido en protagonistas de un partido de su de ..."

Volvió a mirar a la bruja que se procesa toda esta información. "... También, la razón principal por la que estoy pidiendo que participar en esto es porque creo que hay una persona que usted está muy familiarizado y es actualmente un gran jugador para Anti-Tesis ..."

Los ojos de rubí se agrandaron. "¿Quién?"

El director se rió entre dientes. "Prefiero dejar a averiguar. No está en la carpeta porque no he encontrado pruebas ... pero el hombre que estoy hablando es sólo un buen presentimiento ... je ..."

Rubí frunció el ceño, sin saber si ella le gusta los juegos de su superior jugaron. Ella decidió no insistir en él sin embargo. Revisó los papeles para asegurarse de que no faltaba nada. Había casi más ... sobre todo la especulación y las actividades dentro de una banda que parece ser parte de la organización ...

"¿Qué pasa con esta banda líder de ...?" -preguntó la pregunta final.

El director sonrió. "Ah ... eso sería Midou Kusabi ... un individuo más temido por aquellos que lo conocieron y que había tratado con él con consecuencias ... Al parecer, desde que el club periódico detuvo la policía estudiante, comenzaron a actuar hasta más de habitual ... "

[Ahora]

Los ojos de Gohan se amplió con un poco de sorpresa al oír relé Rubí a ellos su conversación con el director. Ellos recordaban vagamente Moroha mencionar el nombre aunque no creo que nada de eso en ese momento. Parece sin embargo que se involucró en algo mucho más grave que lo pensaba.

"Anti-tesis eh? Caray, yo no sabía que la organización aún estaba haciendo? Recuerdo que hace un artículo con el club periódico anterior ... aunque eso fue durante el reinado del estudiante de la policía ..." Gin explicado como buenos y malos recuerdos afloraron.

"¿Qué podría ser sus objetivos?" Moka reflexionó en voz alta, mientras que poner un dedo en la barbilla, mientras que un poco el ceño fruncido.

Kurumu negó con la cabeza. "No importa el propósito de esta organización! Tenemos que ayudar a Tsukune!"

Gohan asintió. "Bien ... Midou de Kurumu es, obviamente, me faltaba, así que supongo que no deberíamos esperar por aquí ..."

El grupo asintió excepto Gin que no podía dejar de mirar esta situación. Parecía extrañamente familiar ...

Yukari miró Gin al verlo pensando. "¿Qué estás pensando? ¿No vienes?"

Gin suspiró y asintió a regañadientes. "Sí ... supongo que sí ... puede ser que sea un buen material para el papel ..."

Rubí parpadeó de pronto recordando algo. "Ah ... en realidad, el director dijo que mantener este asunto privado. Sólo se le permitió explicar al club periódico y ..."

Se volvió hacia Mizore que inclinó la cabeza en la confusión. Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo dagas en ella. Aquí, además de Moka, era otro dolor en el culo en el camino de su amor por Gohan ...

"... ¿Es esta mujer de la nieve en una parte del club de periódico?" -preguntó en un tono duro.

Gohan asintió. "Solo acompañado hoy ..."

Un tic apareció en la frente de la bruja. "Yo-Ya veo ..."

A veces deseaba poder revertir su edad por lo menos dos años para que ella sería capaz de asistir como estudiante en esta escuela ... entonces podría unirse al club de prensa también y ser capaz de trabajar con Gohan!

... Bueno, ser una bruja, ella podría encontrar una manera, pero ahora no era el momento de pensar o planear de tales cosas.

"Muy bien, vamos a prisa! ¿Puedes identificar Tsukune?" Kurumu preguntó Gohan con un grado de esperanza.

Gohan asintió, pero que estaba un poco confundido en cuanto cerraba los ojos y buscó. No parecía que todo era malo en la fuerza vital de Tsukune pero él estaba lejos.

"Es extraño, aunque ... no se siente como Tsukune está en peligro ..." dijo mientras poco a poco abrió los ojos.

Rubí entrecerró los ojos. Era como esta situación. Deben ser encubiertos como Kurumu y Yukari habían sido ... lo que significaba la sensación de peligro se redujo desde el exterior.

"Es lo mismo que sucedió con Kurumu y Yukari ... Creo que están siendo saberlo encubiertos para evitar que darse cuenta de lo que está pasando ..."

Los ojos de Gohan se amplió. "¿Qu-pero ... ¿cómo? S-modo que ¿por qué yo no era capaz de ..."

Kurumu vio el repentino sentimiento de culpa que Gohan estaba sintiendo. Sabía que no podía ser su culpa. Puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Gohan, que no te culpo ... como Ruby-san dijo que podría no haber sabido ..." reiteró la esperanza de la media saiyan se movería, pasar la vergüenza que sentía. Ella sabía que no me iba a ayudar si el saiyan tenía que como parte de una conciencia culpable.

Gohan suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar seguir culpando a sí mismo. Quería proteger a sus amigos ... y no ser capaz de sentir el peligro iba a resultar difícil.

Con esto en mente, el grupo de seguir adelante con la única esperanza de que el hombre iba a estar bien. Gohan aún podía sentir su fuerza vital, que estaba bien, sin embargo, si su vida estaba en peligro o no era un asunto diferente.

El grupo se movía con paso rápido, mientras que Rubí empezó a pensar que podría haber causado la cloakings. Pensando en lo que el director le había dicho, no era una persona que sabía antes ... y él estaba aquí, parte de antítesis ...

... ¿Podría ser?

Sus ojos se estrecharon profundamente mientras sus cejas ligeramente arqueadas. Sólo había una persona que sabía que podía realizar una barrera intermedia.

Kiria Yoshii ... pensó con un poco de tristeza ...

"O-oy? ¿Se nos va a dejar aquí? W-no vamos a tratar de violación a nadie más, así que por favor ayudar!" Monstrel uno en la tierra habló.

"S-alguien me ayude! Estamos atrapados!" Monstrel dos en el suelo gritó en un nuevo temor en aumento.

"W-estamos va a morir de sed y hambre ... alguien ayuda!" -gritó el tercero monstrel.

"Espera un seg chicos! I. .. I. .. Creo que veo a alguien que viene ... es ... es ... verde?" la segunda monstrel dijo mientras trataba de mover su cabeza hacia adelante.

"A quién le importa de qué color es! Sólo necesitamos un poco de ayuda! O-oy! Hombre verde, ¿podrías ayudarnos!" gritó.

"Por favor, ayuda! Estamos ... esperar ... es ... no creo que nos está escuchando!" la primera monstrel dijo a sus compañeros compañeros de miedo.

"¿Qué? ¡No! PLEASE! Besaré los pies y hacer su trabajo sucio!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Vamos a morir aquí!"

"Oh mierda ... yo creo que veo un perro ... ¡Oh mierda ... ¡Va a mierda en mí!"

"¿Q-qué? Yo no sé que hay perros aquí? OH Dios por favor ayúdame!"

"NYEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A \ N: Yo tenía que escribir un poco de alivio cómico al final. Me recuerda a esa pobre jirafa en Robot Chicken que quedó atrapado en arenas movedizas. Recomiendo encarecidamente que vayas comprobar que fuera si no tienes ...

En una nota más historia relacionada, no quiero que ustedes piensan que me voy a una chica u otra. Habrá capítulos que se centran más en una muchacha que otro. Todas las niñas, aunque tendrán su tiempo centro de atención.

Entonces, ¿quién es exactamente esta Kiria? ¿Cómo sabe tanto acerca de Gohan? ¿Cuáles son sus conexiones con Ruby? ¿Qué sorpresas se enfrentará a Gohan en la lucha con Midou? Todas estas preguntas serán contestadas en el próximo capítulo ... que quién sabe cuándo saldrá.


	2. Chapter 2

A \ N: Bueno Hola! Has estado ocupado últimamente (* tos * no es realmente * cof *), pero al menos puedo conseguir este capítulo antes de finales de verano. Esto es largo, que se espera recuperar algo del tiempo. Realmente, me sorprendió al escribir esto como me enteré de que las situaciones pueden ser mucho más complicado que lo que va en la cabeza.

En una nota (o autopromoción si quieres llamarlo así), he comenzado un nuevo fanfic llamado Darker futuro que es un oscuro que el Negro y Dragon Ball Z crossover que se refiere a Trunks del futuro, un futuro, futuro, y una variedad de poderes extraños. Si usted no ha visto oscuro que el Negro, recomiendo que sea así. Ha resultado impresionante.

(Pido disculpas por cualquier error. Si hay errores importantes que debería conocer, por favor hágamelo saber, gracias.)

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Dragon Ball Z o Rosario + Vampire. Todos están escritos respectivamente por Akira Toriyama y Akihisa Ikeda.

Ah ... el silencio ...

Sin distracciones ... no estudiantes ... no ... no hay molestias peleas físicas ... El ambiente ideal para una más peculiar hombre antena verde a meditar a fin de fortalecer su conciencia mental y espiritual en sí mismo y el entorno.

Sería difícil para el Namek, Piccolo, para admitir que un aula vacía proporcionaría el mejor entorno posible para meditar sobre todo en comparación con el exterior, No sin riesgo de interrupción cuando, pero parece que no tenía que preocuparse mucho sobre ello teniendo en cuenta que hizo una gran reputación en la escuela.

Eso no significaba que Piccolo no estaba preparada para alguien a punto de estallar en el aula y retarlo a una pelea. Hasta el momento, dos estudiantes parecían propensos a hacer precisamente eso ...

Haji, el karate supuesto capitán ... que era probable que todavía en la guardería desde que el primer incidente. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía como si fuera a pelear con más determinación que antes. Parecía uno de los individuos más persistentes.

Por último, hubo ese vampiro, más específicamente, el Moka liberado de estado que peleó. Él esperaba que la mayoría como la de entrenar con él de nuevo ... y lo más probable es que iba a suceder pronto. Era extraño, sin embargo, ya que el Namek no se sentía en absoluto molesto por la posibilidad. De hecho, él era un poco interesado en ver el desarrollo en el vampiro.

Tenía el impresionante potencial de ser fuerte ... muy fuerte, sin embargo, Piccolo veces sólo podía preocuparse porque a veces sentía una pequeña ráfaga de energía oscura dentro de ella ... algo que no era precisamente agradable, por decir lo menos. En cuanto a lo que sentía, que no estaba seguro sobre todo porque se quedó por un momento antes de que se disipó. No estaba seguro de cómo explicar que ...

Él gruñó cuando se decidió a llevar con ese pensamiento después. Por ahora, todo lo que debe centrarse en sí mismo estaba mejorando. Al meditar y caminar más en su propio paisaje mental, podía levantarse, no sólo en el nivel espiritual y mental, sino también en el nivel físico. Era la forma en que fue capaz de hacerse más fuerte, especialmente durante los tiempos de espera de la Vegeta y Nappa venir a la Tierra.

Su meditación y enfoque, sin embargo, comenzaba a flaquear como voces fuera del aula y en la sala era cada vez más fácil de ser escuchado, sobre todo con un nivel sostenido de escuchar como él.

'... SENSEI! TE AMO! POR FAVOR salir conmigo!

"Ah ... um ... no puedo ... Lo siento, pero voy a tener que rechazar su oferta. Hay que ir con los de tu edad!

"PERO SENSEI! USTED ES EL ÚNICO PARA MÍ! Por favor, acepte mi oferta O .. o .. no sé si seré capaz de controlar Mys ... ELF!

'N-nya?

En ese momento, el Namek suspiró mientras se levantaba con sus párpados cerrados y sólo abrió después de un momento. Su rostro muestra claramente mucha irritación como una vena bombeo notable apareció en su frente. ¿Hubo algún día sin molestias?

Con un gruñido de fastidio, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió bastante duro, causando un golpe de madera fuerte para hacerse eco en el pasillo e incluso hizo que el confesor-dar vuelta-assaulter evidente a flaquear. Los dos fueron colocados fuera de su puerta con un profesor contra una pared y un estudiante congelada que estaba a punto de transformar hasta que cerró los ojos con un extranjero irritada. El muchacho parecía un estudiante fondo suave típico con signos de picos por encima de su cuerpo.

El pronto-a-ser víctima era una rubia maestra de pelo corto oscuro, con dos placas sensibles de cabello que sobresalía ... casi como de gato orejas. Infierno, Piccolo no iba a pensar en ello. Su rostro mostraba un aspecto bastante joven, con los ojos cerrados, pero de alguna manera de ver bajo unas gafas de montura reducido. Su expresión mostraba signos de preocupación mientras sus labios se curvaron y había sudado un poco.

Miró al maestro-amante con ojos amenazadores que hizo el estudiante se da cuenta de su error en la confesión de su amor platónico al lado del maestro más aterradora de toda la escuela ... El hombre de la planta!

"E-EIYAAAAAAAA! ¡ES EL HOMBRE VEGETAL!" gritó como una niña cuando empezó corriendo con todas sus piernas podían emitir. Este apareció otro orden de cosas en la frente del Namek, pero al menos que el estudiante estaba huyendo y dejando que sólo el docente.

El profesor salvado volvió hacia el hombre verde y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras miraba al hombre verde con gratitud y alivio.

"Oh! Gracias por salvarme! Me alegro de que tenemos una facultad que es capaz de manejar adecuadamente algunos de los estudiantes alborotados", agradeció con sinceridad.

Piccolo simplemente gruñó y se disponía a regresar a su meditación hasta que inesperadamente el maestro salir corriendo para llegar a él y le dio una mano sobre sus hombros. Ella sonrió inocentemente con aparente ningún conocimiento de la reputación de Namek tenía en la escuela.

"¡Ah, no creo que nos conocimos, mi nombre es Nekonome Shizuka. Un profesor de Inglés aquí en esta escuela ... ¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?" -preguntó cortésmente con una extraña expresión lúdica como un gato.

Piccolo no podía dejar de temblar mientras él se vio incapaz de volver a su meditación sin que alguien no puede dejarlo solo. Lo más notable es que el director que le frustra que no tiene fin! Bueno, al menos la aparente gato maestro o eso es lo que supone Piccolo, no era demasiado malo.

"Piccolo ... ahora, si me disculpan, tengo algunos asuntos que atender ..." respondió con aspereza mientras sacudía floja de la bodega del gato y maestros groseramente y volvió a entrar en su aula vacía mientras que el cierre de la puerta.

La Sra. Nekonome tarareó e inclinó la cabeza ante la perplejidad de la conducta del hombre verde. ¿Se hace algo mal? Tal vez tenía que hacer algo que verdaderamente le permitiera pagar para actuar valor del hombre verde.

Hm ... no parece muy mal ... tal vez podría unirse a mí para algunos peces ... oh mea! Eso suena tan maravilloso! pensaba en la felicidad de la nada, pero el bagre, aunque ella no sabía que su corazón latía de forma diferente para su misterioso hombre planta verde ...

Mientras tanto ... un poco lejos de la academia ..

Cierto niño humano ... en realidad, el único estudiante full-humana gimió mientras su cuello le dolía y sus sentidos lentamente comenzó a terminar. Él estaba ganando la conciencia y lo primero que le vino a la mente inexperta era ... ¿qué pasó?

Sin sus sentidos completos, sólo podía suponer que él estaba bien en una cama en la enfermería o en algún tipo de peligro. A medida que sus sentidos comenzaron a regresar cada vez más, que sólo podía creer que el último de su situación.

Lentamente abrió los ojos lentamente, como voces comenzaron a entrar en sus oídos. Mirando hacia abajo, con los ojos medio despierto, se dio cuenta de que era un poco difícil de respirar y la razón era un trozo de cuerda fue limitando su cuerpo se mueva. Bueno, que más o menos respondió a la pregunta de lo que pasó ... Fue secuestrado ... otra vez.

Él no podría morar en el sentimiento de vergüenza y preocupación sin embargo. En este momento, tuvo que rehacerse tener ningún sentido de la situación y objetivos de quien lo había secuestrado.

Una ventaja era que no fue golpeado gravemente al igual que el momento en que la policía se lo llevó Estudiantes después de la sospecha de ser humano. Ahora, estaba claro que todo el que lo había secuestrado tenía otros motivos a los que se necesitaban con vida.

Sus sentidos se recuperaron por completo, lo que permite una buena apariencia en cuanto a lo que él se metió en. Parecía que estaba en una especie de percha de almacenamiento que estaba en malas condiciones. Ese no era el problema, sin embargo, el problema que veía era que estaba rodeado de punks y delincuentes como él puso, atado a una silla de madera. Volviendo un poco la cabeza y mover los ojos alrededor, podía decir que había muchos que significaba que no estaba lejos.

"Así que estás despierto .. Tsukune Aono, ¿verdad?". una voz de rosa que tenía una falta de emoción en particular excepto, tal vez, la anticipación.

Tsukune se volvió hacia la fuente de la voz en el que abrió los ojos un poco para ver un punk diferente con un corte visible debajo de su ojo izquierdo y otro corte más grande cerca de la frente alta. Llevaba el pelo blanco atajo con los ojos sádicos y fríos que eran mucho más importante que cualquier otro delincuente que estaba presente. Llevaba una camisa sencilla esposado por debajo de una chaqueta de color negro que colgaba de sus hombros.

"Usted debe saber que no hay ninguna escapatoria, así que mientras esperamos a su salvador que venga, ¿qué puede decirme acerca de su amigo, Gohan", exigió en tono amenazante que no, pero en serio, que dejó sin ningún argumento.

Por supuesto, Tsukune se sentía amenazado con sólo su presencia. Se supone que este era el líder de cualquier banda que lo había secuestrado. Sus objetivos parecen claros, pero parecía que su líder estaba interesado en el medio-Saiyan.

"¿Q-qué es lo que quieres exactamente con Gohan?" Preguntó Tsukune, pero no fue hasta que pronto se dio cuenta de su error. Su jefe no estaba contento con exactitud por su pregunta cuando era el encargado y hacer las preguntas.

El líder pateó la silla de madera que contiene el chico humano con el ceño fruncido que le causó a jadear como la silla inclinada hacia atrás y cayó al suelo.

"¡Ah!" dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo de cemento del almacén y el respaldo de madera comenzó a presionar dolorosamente contra su espalda. Esto no ayuda con su respiración como las cuerdas crecieron más fuerte a lo largo de sus pulmones. Su corazón late más rápido, mientras sus ojos corrían por el techo como si estuviera tratando de coger una cierta atención.

"Sabes ... yo podría matarte. Después de todo, no me importa si estás muerto ya que estoy tratando de captar la atención de su amigo. Así que me gustaría escucharme y responder a mis preguntas si desea una mejor oportunidad de mantenerse con vida ", explicó el líder marcada con una sádica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

El niño humano asintió lentamente mientras trataba de recuperarse de la caída y adaptarse a su nueva posición en el respaldo de la silla.

"... Ah ... cruel como siempre, Midou," se levantó otra voz, esta vez sonando muy joven pero de alguna manera, a la vez, igual de peligroso.

Tsukune trató de levantar la cabeza hacia arriba para ver el origen de la voz. Vio a un joven chico bajito, de pelo blanco, con unos ojos extraños y sin precedentes. El niño podría importar menos a los detalles más acerca de la persona cuando él mismo estaba en problemas.

"Kiria," Midou gruñó, claramente molesto por la repentina aparición del chico, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de nuevo?"

Kiria suspiró, al parecer sin sorprenderse ante la reacción del líder de la banda a su presencia. "Bueno, yo he dicho antes que si usted decide luchar Gohan, estaría viendo? No sólo eso, parece que hay alguien que viene que no he conocido por un tiempo muy muuuucho ..."

Midou frunció el ceño mientras sus cejas fruncidas. "No me importa lo que su negocio ... siempre y cuando no se ponga en el camino!" gruñó que no hizo faze el "segundo al mando".

Kiria cerró los ojos y levantó las manos junto a sus hombros, que más o menos dijo que no interfiera. Él se rió entre dientes humilde de pensamiento del foolishment del delincuente. Sin embargo, no sería tan interesante si no pensaba racionalmente. Él, personalmente, no podía esperar para ver a Gohan y especialmente a su querido amigo. Esto sería un evento muy emocionante, sin duda ... y si no, bueno, él tenía algunas ideas para condimentar un poco.

Midou, después de haber perdido la voluntad de incluso interactuar con Tsukune, se dio la vuelta, que hizo que el niño humano algo de alivio. No fue un alivio completo, aunque al ver al otro chico divertido mirándolo con escaso interés. A pesar de que no se veía como una amenaza, la sensación que tiene de él no era bueno.

Kiria sonrió cuando parecía que iba a tener la oportunidad de un poco de charla antes de que el club de prensa aparente llegaría. Sería una batalla teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de monstrels que estaban presentes en la percha. Caminando más cerca del niño humano que sentó en el suelo. Se agachó para obtener una mejor visión de lo que hizo Tsukune aún más nervioso.

"Así que ... ¿cómo se siente al ser el cebo?"

Gohan se quedó un poco por delante de todos, ya que le siguieron. Kurumu, Moka, Gin, Yukari y Ruby fueron a la media saiyan mientras se preparaban para salvar a su amigo humano. Gohan sabía dónde la cabeza al sentir no sólo Tsukune, pero un montón de otros monstruos también. Sólo esperaba que el muchacho-en-condicional-entrenamiento fue bueno, ya que no era capaz de decir si él estaba en peligro o no. Esto era preocupante ya que confiaba en su sensación de peligro mucho. Podría haber siguió adelante y llegó a la percha en poco tiempo, pero no fue demasiado lejos y algo le decía que necesitaría Ruby y también la experiencia de Yukari considerando las barreras y quién sabe lo que estaba en su lugar ahora.

Además de eso, podía sentir la preocupación de todos por su amigo. Kurumu sobre todo sobre todo después de haber sido tomada antes, durante el reinado de Policía de Student. La media saiyan se dio cuenta de Ruby que se sentía un poco diferente ... un poco inestable en realidad. No podía dejar de preguntar qué le pasaba a la bruja.

"¿Hay algo malo, Ruby-san?" Gohan preguntó girando ligeramente la cabeza, pero aún consciente de su entorno para evitar golpear los árboles.

Ruby era en el pensamiento profundo y un poco de recordar el pasado. Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos y luego forzó una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizar al estudiante tipo. Se preguntó si debería contarles sobre Kiria, pero ella no estaba segura de si era él quien estaba causando estas barreras. Ella sólo supone cuanto que el director le había dicho que había alguien que era parte de anti-tesis que ella conocía. Por lo que sabía, podría ser una persona diferente que no sea Kiria aunque no estaba seguro de si había conocido a nadie más.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien, Gohan .." Aseguró, sin querer molestar a explicar a menos que ella lo vio con sus propios ojos.

La media saiyan asintió y se enfocó hacia adelante. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que hubieran llegado a un área vacía que estaba vacío de árboles. a la vista prevista la aparente detrás de la casa de almacenamiento con un gran hangar oxidado a un lado. Sentía un gran número de monstrels incluidos Tsukune que era por lo menos vivo. Algunos de los monstrels, en particular dos, eran más fuertes que el resto. Supuso la primera fue Midou pero en cuanto a la segunda, que no estaba seguro. Por supuesto, lo más probable es que ambos estaban en su forma "humana", que hacía difícil decidir cuál de los dos era el más fuerte.

"Hm ... hay un montón de gente de allí", ha indicado, como cuestión de hecho, cuando sus ojos se estrecharon.

Gin gimió con una ligera molestia. "Tch ... por supuesto que nos habían arrastran todo el camino hasta aquí. Nadie podía oír lo que podría ir por aquí ..." Gin dijo en un tono sin sorprenderse.

"No siento ningún tipo de barreras o la magia en cualquier lugar ... parecía que quien implementó desde antes se había soltado," Ruby analizada como su personal brillaba tenuemente a buscar el campo.

"Entonces Gohan debe ser capaz de sentir Tsukune! ¿Está bien?" Kurumu preguntó mientras se ponía una de sus manos abiertas en el pecho como para subrayar la preocupación que sentía en su corazón hacia su único destino.

Gohan cerró los ojos a un intento de sentir el ki del humano. Cuando abrió los ojos, asintió con la cabeza un poco. El hombre no estaba en peligro de muerte, pero se daba cuenta de que el chico estaba muy nervioso.

"Sí, está bien," contestó Gohan.

Kurumu exhaló un poco de sus preocupaciones fuera y en su lugar, la determinación y la llenó de ira. No iba a dejar que se salgan con la suya!

Gin puso las manos en los bolsillos. "Bueno, son después de Gohan. Yo digo que la cabeza primero. Si usted dice que hay mucho, entonces nosotros le ayudaremos con algunos de los gruñidos ... a menos que sea, estás bien con el manejo de todos ellos ... "

Gohan sacudió la cabeza. "Yo realmente quiero evitar en la medida de lo posible la lucha contra ..."

Gin rascarse la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con un poco de decepción. "Joder, es que realmente la persona más fuerte en esta escuela?"

Yukari era el primero para silenciar Gin como una cacerola grande apareció sobre el hombre lobo y el resto es historia ya que la gravedad se hizo cargo. Los otros miembros no se cuidó de que el hombre lobo como única determinación en sus ojos que se muestran.

"¿Cómo vas a evitar la lucha?" Preguntó Moka, un poco de curiosidad cuando no era probable que iba a suceder. Casi podía ver a su ser interior palmeando la cabeza con incredulidad.

Gohan sudor cayó mientras se rascaba la mejilla. "EHEH ... no estoy muy seguro en realidad ... voy a tener que pelear, pero yo no quiero ver a los demás y, sobre todo chicos se lastiman ..."

Moka, Mizore y Ruby ojos parecían brillar como parecían a Gohan con rubor en las mejillas teñidas. "Gohan ..." susurraban casi sincrónica en la media saiyan con un poco de vértigo.

Ambos se miraron con repentina miradas mientras recordaban que eran rivales en el afecto por Gohan. Rayo manifiesta entre los tres antes de que ambos se alejaron con un carraspeo. Curiosamente, Mizore era la persona que tenía que expresar la menor cantidad de desaprobación que de alguna manera se ganó lolipop para chupar.

Gohan entrecerró los ojos hacia el almacén mientras se preparaba, sin saber qué esperar. No parece que esto iba a ser muy grave, pero que no podía bajar la guardia en ambos sentidos.

"Está bien, voy a comprometo a este tipo, Midou primero ... Todos ustedes tratar de encontrar una manera de conseguir Tsukune para la seguridad o si es necesario, a la enfermera," ordenó a la que todos, excepto un hombre lobo inconsciente asintió. El mirón sería una copia de seguridad en ningún momento, además, no era como si fuera vital en esta situación.

"Bien entonces, vamos!" Gohan exclamó mientras él y Rubí empezó a correr hacia la entrada del hangar como los otros simplemente siguieron lentamente desde atrás. Kurumu se mordió los labios mientras se contuvo de apresurarse para ayudar a su novio. Confiaba Gohan más que suficiente para hacer el trabajo. Se hizo evidente para ella que, a veces, es mejor no involucrarse.

"Ah ... que viene ... y ... ah, no puedo creer que esté aquí también! ¡Qué suerte! Esto va a ser mejor de lo que esperaba!" Kiria exclamó con creciente excitación evidente su voz.

Midou simplemente sonrió mientras su rostro se puso más oscuro debajo de las sombras de los muchos cuadros y monstrels que se extienden alrededor. El resto de los monstrels preparado a sí mismos o, mejor dicho, se tensó al ver dos figuras se acercaban hacia su base. Ellos sabían que se trataba de la lucha de Midou y ciertamente no iban a interferir a menos que sea necesario.

Con la aparición del club de prensa, la sonrisa de Midou transforma en un destello sombrío de los dientes, dirigió su atención a Gohan.

Lo primero que notó fue que Gohan Tsukune estaba atado a una silla que se había volcado. El niño humano no podía ver Gohan o Ruby en su posición, pero él ya se sentía aliviado con su presencia. Kurumu era también un poco aliviada ella para ver que su único destino no había sido herido, a pesar de que fácilmente podía decir lo que era frenética. Si ella no se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que se comparó Midou a sí misma, ella hubiera pateado el culo en ese momento!

De Midou superior "fue el primero en hablar, muy a su disgusto. No le gustaba en absoluto el hecho de que había interferido en su negocio, pero al menos su interés no era el objetivo en el hombre que había avergonzado a sus hombres.

"Ah, Ruby! Qué sorpresa verte aquí! ¿Cómo ha sido? Cinco años desde nuestra última reunión? Supongo que todavía te nee-san teniendo en cuenta nuestra historia debería llamar, ¿verdad?" El joven preguntó retóricamente mientras levantaba los brazos abiertos en señal de bienvenida. Sus ojos brillaron choque con un brillo peligroso.

La bruja entrecerró los ojos con una triste sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Ella estaba un poco sorprendido cuando sabía que él era el único que debe de haber tirado las barreras. Sólo tenía la esperanza sobre la posibilidad de que no era él, pero ahora que era, su corazón le dolía ver al niño que había crecido por tres años, durante su tiempo con Oyakata ... parece tan de repente ... más oscura .

Había sido tan agradable ... en aquel entonces, por lo menos.

El resto del grupo se volvió su cabeza hacia Rubí con la confusión pintada en todas sus caras. "¿Eh?"

"¿Conoces a este tipo?" Gohan le preguntó por primera vez con un poco de incredulidad. Volvió la cabeza hacia el niño se adapte negro que se encontraba al otro misterioso poder superior, junto con el líder de la banda, Midou. El chico parecía bastante inocente en especial con un cutis juvenil, sin embargo, podía sentir que él escribe problemas ... y de alguna manera incluso más que Midou.

Rubí suspiró mientras recordaba el pasado atrás. "Sí ... era como un hermano para mí ... él estaba en la misma situación que yo, así ... pero, él sólo ... fue ..."

Hace 8 años ...

En medio de un día nublado con muchos girasoles tristemente soplado, Ruby, a los once años, se quedó mirando al muchacho más joven que estaba de pie frente a ella. Tenía un cabello plateado-blanco que se corte limpio por encima de los ojos y una cara pequeña pequeña, linda que sólo crecen más lindo a la vista de sus ojos desalineamientos verde y naranja. Estaba mirando hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido seria en su rostro.

"Oyakata-sama ... ¿quién es? Pensé que nadie estaba permitido en esta zona?" la joven bruja en entrenamiento preguntó.

Oyakata, que estaba buscando un poco más tranquilo y sereno, aunque el aumento de la tensión era evidente, sonrió mientras acariciaba la joven vestida.

"Este muchacho es otro no humano cuyos padres acababan de ser encontrado muerto ... como la suya tenía ..."

Esto hizo con el joven bruja a jadear y sólo siento por el chico más joven que parecía tener unos cuatro años más joven que ella. Con mucho cuidado, se acercó más al chico con una pena y luego miró a su amo con el dolor visible en sus propios ojos.

Oyakata levantó otro de sus manos para consolar a su joven aprendiz. "No tener piedad al muchacho. Su nombre es Kiria Yoshii. Él no es una bruja completa o cualquier bruja como nosotros, pero siento que puede ser en gran medida un aliado para nosotros en nuestra lucha por el bien de nuestro hogar."

Los ojos de rubí se agrandaron. "Espera, no es una bruja?"

Oyakata acercó una mano para detener a la pregunta de su aprendiz. "Si bien esto puede ir en contra de lo que creemos, este chico tiene una prominencia de yokai. Él no tiene por qué ser una bruja para aprender algunos de nuestros hechizos y que sería beneficioso para nuestra causa ... Llevarse bien con él como si fuera tu hermano ", explicó.

Rubí asintió mientras no dudaba su amo. No parecía tan malo y además de tener un poco de "hermano" sonaba bien. Ella tomó la mano del muchacho más joven que le hizo mirar a su nueva "hermana" con perplejidad.

"Mi nombre es Ruby, pero me nee-san puede llamar, ¿de acuerdo?" aseguró con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro. Parecía que ella y él conseguiría fácilmente junto con todo cuando ambos habían perdido a sus padres.

"Nee ... san?" habló con un cierto grado de confusión.

"Yep! No te preocupes, estás a salvo de los malos seres humanos. Aquí, es mucho mejor! No te preocupes, te prometo que nos encargaremos de ti, ¿de acuerdo?" aseguró con una sonrisa.

Kiria mal visto alguna manera no creer las palabras de la bruja, sin embargo, no tenía nada y ahora no podía hacer nada por su cuenta. Él tendría que quedarse con las brujas si quería sobrevivir.

Tenía que hacerse más fuerte ...

OOOOOO

3 años más tarde ...

"Kiria-chan! El maestro no lo quiera nadie va cerca de las montañas! Sabes lo peligroso que es!" Rubí exclamó al llegar a los hombros del monstrel.

El chico ni siquiera parpadeó como su "hermana" le puso una mano en el hombro. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y levantó los brazos para poner sus manos sobre su cabeza. Frunció el ceño hacia un lado, claramente molesto por estricta siguiente de la bruja de las normas de su amo.

"Usted dice que es peligroso, sin embargo, no me digas por qué es peligroso. No tiene ningún sentido nee-san", explicó mientras sus ojos se estrecharon.

Rubí suspiró y sacudió la cabeza como para reforzar lo que su amo le había advertido. "Oyakata-sama no me lo ha dicho bien, pero ese no es el punto! Debemos escuchar a ella!"

Kiria puso sus brazos hacia abajo y se quedó mirando fijamente a su "hermana". "Booooring ..." él simplemente respondió que causó la joven bruja a ser claramente molesto. Una marca de verificación aparece en la frente como el impulso de restringir con su magia fue en aumento. Era estúpido?

"Kiria! Te estoy diciendo que parar! El maestro no será tan indulgente si desobedeces!" Rubí declaró de nuevo.

Kiria rodó sus ojos cambiaron. "Bueno, usted como una bruja dijo, pero yo no soy bruja, ¿ves?"

"No se trata de ser listo conmigo ¡Es peligroso!" Rubí se mantuvo, convirtiéndose cada vez más molesto. Cuando quería un hermano ... que nunca fue así.

El monstrel suspiró. "¿No tienes ni un poco de curiosidad, hermana?"

Los labios de la bruja temblaron por un momento mientras ella realmente tenía curiosidad, pero arriesgando el castigo era lo último que iba a hacer. "¡No!" -exclamó ella, cerrando los ojos cerrados.

Kiria caer sus hombros mientras él cedió. "Está bien ... muy bien. ¡Qué hermana aburrida tengo ... sheesh", se quejó mientras caminaba junto a su hermana en la morada ole '.

OOOOOO

Varios meses más tarde ...

"¿Qué? Maestro, ¿por qué no lo encontramos! Él ha estado con nosotros y ayudarnos durante tres años!" Rubí exclamó, derramando algunas lágrimas y el drenaje a través de sus mejillas.

Oyakata suspiró debajo de la capucha y le puso una mano suavemente sobre la cabeza de rubí para consolar a la bruja. "No esperaba que se quedara con nosotros, ya que no habría lugar para él cuando comenzamos agrupación brujas repartidas por todo el mundo ... que debería haber sabido esto también. Aunque estoy triste por su partida, que nos ha ayudado a preparamos mucho para nuestra lucha contra los humanos. No olvidemos que, mis preciosas Ruby, "ella explicó que la joven bruja se acercaba a su amo y comenzó a sollozar en sus túnicas blancas.

"... Y esa fue la última vez que lo vi. No esperaba verlo tan pronto," Ruby terminó recordando en voz alta lo que le valió un una risita divertida del "hermano pequeño".

"Oh ... Estoy emocionado! Realmente estoy, nee-san, pero es igual de Oyakata había dicho, me he salido más pronto o más tarde", declaró a afirmar la vieja bruja difunto.

"Pero, ¿por qué te fuiste entonces?" la bruja le preguntó, ahora ajeno a los monstrels pandilleros que rodeaban la zona.

Kiria suspiró suavemente mientras sacudía la cabeza. "Usted debe saber mi razonamiento ... que era aburrido! La verdad es que sólo me quedé con usted para hacerse más fuerte. Yo no hecho despreciar la humanidad, pero yo no iba a perder el tiempo con los monstruos de la planta y tal ..."

Rubí ligeramente abrió la boca con incredulidad. He ...

"... No ha cambiado nada, ¿verdad?" Rubí pidió humildes.

El niño estiró su sonrisa amplia. "Me conoces bien, nee-san ... pero no nos pongamos demasiado en esta reunión familiar. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero tengo un poco de un amigo que está perdiendo la paciencia. Podemos" chatear "fuera si usted está tan inclinado. Se va a poner feo aquí ... "

La bruja entrecerró los ojos como ella trajo su personal. "Sin duda ..." murmuró mientras trataba de ocultar la tristeza que sentía por dentro. Era obvio que no había cambiado y por lo tanto, se había convertido en su enemigo o tal vez fue al revés, ya que ella fue la que cambió. De cualquier manera, no importaba. No iba a dejar que esto continúe por mucho tiempo.

Rubí desató sus alas negras que siguieron con la dispersión de las plumas negras de todo el almacén. Ella habló con Gohan disculpa pero sin volver la cabeza lejos de Kiria. "Gomenensai, Gohan, lo ha convertido en un negocio personal ..." , afirmó.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que sólo podía sentir preocupado. Sólo podía confiar en que la bruja por ahora. "Está bien, ten cuidado ..."

Rubí asintió con la cabeza, un poco contento de escuchar la media saiyan se preocupe por su bienestar, pero sabía muy bien que no era el momento para conseguir mareado al respecto.

"Ah, vamos a hacer esto no es tan fácil de acuerdo? No podemos dejar que el premio principal de este mini juego sea completamente abierto para el rescate", Kiria comenzó cuando volvió la cabeza hacia el ser humano indefenso en el suelo, "... ¿No estás de acuerdo, Tsukune? "

Los ojos del hombre-niño se agrandaron y Kurumu fue el primero en gritar cuando sus instintos protectores encendieron. "No te atrevas a él herido!"

El súcubo abrió sus alas y se cobra, pero Gohan rápidamente la agarró por la pierna en el aire antes de que pudiera hacer nada precipitado. No se sabía lo que sea de lo que Kiria o Midou era capaz o lo que habían planeado. No era el momento de las acciones temerarias.

"¡Suéltame!" Kurumu gritó, luchando por liberarse de las garras de la media saiyan.

Kiria ignoró los gritos súcubo como una de sus manos brillaba. En un instante, como un rayo de luz, la tierra debajo de Tsukune brillaba como extrañas marcas aparecieron en torno al ser humano y en círculos. Luego, en un haz de luz intermitente de su cargo, las marcas desaparecieron y lo hicieron un niño humano dejando sólo la silla caída y la cuerda floja.

Gohan ojos surcados sin soltar el súcubo. Mientras Kurumu comenzó volviendo loco, inmediatamente buscó la zona a lo largo y ancho para detectar cualquier signo de que el niño podría ser. Afortunadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que finalmente sintió que su firma, salvo que estaba en un lugar desconocido para él. Una vez más, no podía decir la cantidad de peligro que corría pulg Él apretó los dientes, no disfrutar de los juegos que se están jugando aquí.

"No te preocupes, que acaba de ser teletransportado en alguna parte," Gohan presume ganarse la sonrisa de Kiria. Esto sin embargo, no hizo Kurumu sentir mejor.

"Hijo de puta, ¿dónde lo enviaste!" Kurumu gritó hacia el chico vestido de pelo rubio.

Kiria levantó los brazos y se encogió de hombros. "Quién sabe ... su amigo Saiyan puede ser capaz de encontrar, aunque dudo que pueda en este momento debido a la ... inconveniente por su parte," el muchacho explicó ganándose una mirada de la media saiyan. Se centró en Rubí y amplió su sonrisa.

"Ahora ... que va llegar haremos? Siento que tenemos un montón de ponerse al día", comenzó, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que aceleró más allá del grupo en décimas de segundo, de la bodega y en el bosque sin hojas.

Rubí se volvió rápidamente y maldijo mentalmente. Kuso! Se ha vuelto más rápido de lo que recordaba ... pensó mientras se despegó en el aire después de la dirección de Kiria. Inmediatamente, ella podría decir que esto iba a ser un problema si ella no podía seguir a la par.

"Espera, voy contigo!" Yukari gritó haciendo que la bruja alada para detener abruptamente. Se enfrentó a su hermana de arriba y sacudió la cabeza.

Rubí le dio una sonrisa sincera. "Gomen Yukari-chan, esto no es algo que usted debe estar preocupado. Con las cosas como están ahora, es posible que desee ayudar a Gohan con algunos de los gruñidos", sugirió que hizo el ceño joven bruja.

La bruja más joven asintió con la cabeza. "¡Ten cuidado!" advirtió, sin querer ver a su compañero de la hermana mayor de brujas se lastime.

Rubí hizo un gesto tranquilizador y continuó volando en las profundidades de los bosques dejando Gohan, Moka, Yukari, Mizore y Kurumu con el resto de la banda y de su líder.

Midou gruñó de alivio cuando entrecerró los ojos y dio un amenazante ceño. No a la pandilla, sino a toda la situación. No iba a soportar esta mierda por más tiempo. Sin lugar a dudas, que iba a deshacerse de su "superior" de una vez por todas, después de todo está dicho y hecho.

Tomando su mente de ese asunto, volvió la mirada hacia Gohan quien le devolvió la mirada. Su mandíbula se ensanchó mientras sonreía.

"No creo que tenga que decir por qué te traje aquí, Gohan ..." , afirmó.

"Eso depende ... No lo entiendo completamente por qué estás tan interesado en pelear conmigo ..." Gohan respondió.

Midou bajó la cabeza y se echó a reír. "Oh, no seas tan jodidamente estúpido. Eres la persona más fuerte, dijo en la escuela para monstruos. Usted ha derribado muchos monstruos e incluso algunos de mis hombres. Eres realmente el único que se coloca en el camino de la destrucción este sistema escolar patético para una buena ... "

"¿Por qué quiere destruir a la escuela ... ¿Qué ha hecho mal a usted?" Moka preguntó, confundido en cuanto a lo que ha causado todos estos monstrels a despreciar la escuela.

Midou miró dagas afiladas en el pelo-vampiro rosa con disgusto. El vampiro se estremeció al sentir una pequeña cantidad de presión superar sus piernas. Ella no necesitaba saber lo que estaba sintiendo en Midou, era el odio.

"Das asco pura mí! El colegio, de que está lleno de monstruos de raza pura siempre nos contemplan monstrels. No tenemos una buena oportunidad debido a la forma en que estamos nacido. No podemos ser identificados, pero eso no quiere decir que somos débiles ... Me voy a demostrar ... que podemos ser aún más letal que le patéticos monstruos! "

Gohan no podía dejar de mirar a la líder de la banda y ver su odio a los monstruos de raza pura en la delantera. Parecía que estaba decidida a destruir la escuela que él y el resto de los miembros presentes habían hecho mal.

Midou volvió su mirada hacia Gohan y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo suelto. "Basta de hablar ... Vamos a ver lo que tienes, Gohan ... En cuanto a los demás, pueden morir también ..."

Gohan se preparó como lo hicieron los demás como los monstrels rodean gruñían y aullaban. Un aura de Midou rodeado rojo como sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y sus venas comenzó a bombear duro.

Todo el mundo, incluso Gohan se quedó en shock cuando el cuerpo de Midou bombea poco natural ... era como si todo se movía hacia su brazo derecho. De hecho, eso es exactamente lo que estaba pasando cuando su brazo derecho extendido, se expandió y aumentó con una concentración de poder que hizo chisporrotear con el calor.

Se continúan expandiéndose, mientras que sobresale capas de alguna shell endurecido desconocida más allá del final de sus codos. Sus manos deformadas y configurados en sí para crear una garra de tres dedos que podía verse fácilmente para agarrar todo el cuerpo.

Por último, la mitad de la cara y el cuello, al lado del brazo del monstruo rojo de remolacha y endurecido, se distorsionó como la misma concha roja que sobresale por encima de la cabeza y permitió un ojo hacia el exterior a través del pop como un agujero.

La transformación fue completa Midou revelador y parte de un brazo de monstruo que parecía como si fue cosida a un cuerpo humano. Era todo ... asimétrica y espeluznante a uno que no podía describir.

Todo el mundo estaba un poco preocupado, pero Gohan sintió cautelosos en su lugar. El brazo del monstruo se llenó con una concentración de youki. Gohan podía sentir que el propio Midou era mucho más débil que Kuyou en su forma final, pero eso no significa mucho si la energía se concentró de forma coherente. Sin duda, podría hacer daño si la media saiyan era descuidado.

"TIME perezca!"

Cuando Midou alguna manera tiró de su brazo monstruo ahora masiva hacia atrás, todo el club de periódico podía sentir la recolección de energía demoníaca se concentró. En décimas de segundo, Mizore y Gohan sacó defensa sabiendo que no habría tiempo suficiente para esquivar distancia. Una gran pared de hielo se formó a partir de cero en la parte delantera del grupo, mientras que Gohan sacó los brazos y ejerció su energía hacia adelante, formando una barrera para proteger al grupo.

KABOOM!. "Kya!" Yukari y Moka gritó como una brisa fría swinged más allá de ellos.

La pared de hielo delante de ellos rompió dejando al instante fragmentos que vuelan más allá del grupo. Por suerte, Gohan era capaz de derretir cualquier fragmentos antes de que pudieran lanzarles sus amigos. Al caer los fragmentos de hielo, el grupo fue capaz de ver Midou con su brazo hacia adelante y muy caliente. Una sonrisa maliciosa fue plasmada en su rostro asimétrico ganar un carcaj de Yukari y Kurumu.

"Matarlos!" ordenó a sus hombres.

Todo el resto de las monstrels gruñó y se cargará en el grupo, cada uno con una transformación única que los dejó con afilados partes corporales y pequeñas protuberancias.

Yukari se levantó la varita rápidamente Mizore la dejó helada naturaleza tome prevalencia. Kurumu dio su propio gruñido cuando ella levantó una de sus manos y creció uñas afiladas.

Sin embargo Moka ...

"Um ... Gohan, ¿verdad," el pelo de color rosa-vampiro comenzó antes de que ella fue interrumpida por una bruja joven más confiado.

"No te preocupes Gohan, vamos a tomar en estos gruñidos, tú pateas el culo de Midou!" la bruja aplaudió que causó la media saiyan a la ligera sudor caer en la vulgaridad de una bruja tan infantil. Tuvo que admitir, sin embargo se sentía mucho más fácil ahora y con la forma en que algunos de los monstrels tenían dificultad para moverse en su transformación, era más que una torta fácil para ellos.

"Espera, yo-" Moka empezó una vez más.

La media saiyan lamentablemente no podía oírla cuando después de una y sopló pasado algunos de los monstrels que trataban de conseguir un tiro en él. Midou apretó los dientes y tiró de su brazo monstruosa como un escudo. Gohan continuó empujando hacia adelante, ligeramente levitar sobre el suelo mientras lanzaba un puño en el brazo de todos modos ...

Rubí se detuvo a la mitad del bosque sin vida, justo entre la academia y el almacén, donde flotó hacia abajo, pero no se retractó de sus alas. Podía sentir Kiria cerca pero no pudo determinar con exactitud. Fue sorprendente para alguien tan molesto como el chico que ella recordaba, podía ocultar su presencia bastante bueno.

"Bueno Kiria, vas a jugar sólo ocultar n 'buscar o vas a decirme exactamente lo que son sus planes?" Rubí pidió constantemente moviendo sus ojos alrededor, esperando un posible traspaso.

Una risita sonó pero se hizo eco, por lo que es difícil escuchar donde venía.

"Eso no sería divertido si te lo dije, nee-san ... además, no es lo que ya sabes?" , se preguntó.

Rubí frunció el ceño. "Todo lo que sé es que eres parte de una organización llamada antítesis que se dobla en la destrucción de la escuela ..."

"¡Ah! Pues ahí lo tienes! Muy sencillo, ¿verdad?"

Rubí frunció las cejas, no divertirse con las payasadas del monstrel. "Hay mucho más en lo que está llevando a ..."

Otra carcajada escapó. "Bueno, tal vez ... Yo no soy el que manda aquí y aunque no puedo estar en libertad de decirlo ..."

Rubí cerró los ojos por un momento rápido y suspiró, irritado-. "Yo no sigo porque quería respuestas ambiguas, Kiria. ¿Quién es el líder de esta organización?"

SNAP!

La bruja rápidamente se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a un árbol cercano recién cortada de la parte inferior y ahora cae en su posición. Rápidamente se agachó y rodó para evitar su golpe cabeza. Un fuerte golpe resonó como el árbol cayó sin su bruja previsto panqueque.

"¿Te acuerdas de los días en que solíamos entrenar así? Me gustaría mantener cortar leña, mientras que reforzaría su magia para alejar los árboles caídos. Ah, los buenos días del ole '", le recordaron en voz alta que le dio la bruja a leve sonrisa.

"Si lo hago ... excepto que yo no recuerdo que seas capaz de cortar árboles como la mantequilla antes", señaló la bruja ganar una breve carcajada de Kiria que estaba en algún lugar oculto y probablemente listo para cortar otro árbol abierto.

"¿Te gustaría ver?" -preguntó el muchacho en un tono ligeramente más oscuro.

Ojos de Ruby se abrieron cuando ella trajo a su personal que zumbaba como la joya llena de su propia energía. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor, esperando que a la huelga. Ella estaba claramente en desventaja física con él al ser rápido, pero por suerte, había visto una persona más rápido en la batalla.

Al cabo de sólo un pequeño roce con el suelo para actuar de inmediato cuando se volvió a su lado y sacó su bastón horizontalmente con ambas manos.

Hubo un choque ya que el personal se reunió con la figura fuerte. La bruja estaba un poco aturdido por el bloqueo físico pero ella mantuvo su posición, mientras que luchan un poco de la fuerza de Kiria.

Una gota de líquido corrió por su mejilla que hizo que sus ojos se abrieron y una visión clara más rápido con pánico. Entonces vio lo que parecía ser una guadaña orgánica que se adjuntó a Kiria como su brazo. Lo sorprendente de todo era que había crecido de manera significativa a nick en la mejilla, incluso cuando el bloqueo con los brazos completamente.

Kiria disminuye la fuerza de su querida hermana como él sonrió ante su sorpresa. "Así que, ¿qué te parece?"

Rubí sólo podía recordar su brazo siendo tan corta como un cuchillo cuando él era un niño pequeño. Ahora era enorme, que recuerda a la bruja que no iba a ser capaz de bloquear físicamente más.

"Bueno ... me siento orgulloso de ver que al menos has crecido un poco," Ruby declaró que su equipo empezó a brillar más.

"Erah!" Midou ejerció cuando intentaba punch Gohan, que sólo eludió dejando el resto de la fuerza para romper abierto la pared opuesta.

Gohan una vez más respondió como él levantó su puño cerrado en Midou que apenas era capaz de bloquear como su resistencia empezaba a secarse.

El monstrel patinó hacia atrás mientras sentía impulsos de la media saiyan. Se le frustraba que no tiene fin, porque hasta ahora, no era capaz de conseguir un solo golpe al guerrero rápido. Lo que lo hizo aún más perturbada era que Gohan estaba todavía en su forma "humana" y en realidad lo que él cansado!

Gohan se quedó allí como Midou fulminó con la mirada mientras jadeaba un poco. En verdad, Gohan sólo quería cansarlo a cabo. Tenía una muy alta cantidad de energía, pero una gran cantidad de ella se desperdicia en la utilización activa de su brazo monstruo.

El monstrel gruñó. "Si usted piensa que arrastrar esto es una buena idea ... estás perdiendo tu tiempo ..."

Si no fuera por una situación tan grave, la media saiyan hubiera encogió de hombros. "No soy yo quien está perdiendo el tiempo ... Tú eres el que quería pelear ... Midou", respondió.

Midou dejó escapar una risa oscura antes de que él levantó su brazo monstruo y lo arrojó a la media saiyan. "Tienes razón GODDAMN Y YO NO VOY A PARAR AHORA!"

Gohan tomó más en la ofensiva como él se esforzó hacia adelante mientras empuja el codo derecho hacia el exterior desde el interior del espacio interior Midou. Tan pronto como el codo de la media saiyan golpeó contra el brazo del monstruo, Midou sólo podía arrojar de vuelta con un gruñido mientras el brazo del monstruo fue empujado detrás de él, dejando su cuerpo principal completamente abierta.

Gohan no iba a dudar mientras seguía empujando y esta vez aterrizó un gancho sobre el pecho de Midou, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás y la incrustación en una pared de chapa.

El rostro de Midou apretó al sentir todo su dolor de cuerpo entero de un solo golpe. Hubiera sido la comprensión de que lo único que le había dejado de sentir los efectos completos de la media saiyan golpe estaba usando su brazo sólo como un escudo. Eso por sí solo hizo Midou maldito. Estaba casi al borde de perder el conocimiento mientras trataba de mirar a Gohan.

"Vete a la mierda ..." murmuró.

Gohan no dijo nada mientras él se limitó a mirar como si estuviera esperando a ver si Midou todavía podía levantarse. Luego, al oír Kurumu y Yukari vitorearon a sus espaldas. Se dio cuenta de que se habían sometido a todos los hombres de Midou al oír quejidos, gemidos y gritos, incluso cómicas.

Si uno pudiera ver los efectos de un centenar de hombres conseguir golpeado por las niñas, lo que hubiera sido una magnífica vista. La mayoría de los hombres ni siquiera se asomaba un sonido a medida que se congelaron y se presentan en la exhibición en el hielo por nada menos que el lolipop-amante, Mizore. Otros no tuvieron suerte, ya que consiguieron una bofetada por sartenes, ollas, escobas, y cualquier otra cosa Yukari podía conjurar con su varita. Kurumu tomó el trabajo de la protección de Moka de los enemigos después de que ella se dio cuenta de que el vampiro no podía hacer mucho sin desatar su verdadera naturaleza.

La visión de Midou se hizo más clara cuando vio a sus hombres detrás de Gohan vano. Esto es absolutamente completa completa ... maldita humillación. Miró al vampiro de pelo rosa que estaba feliz celebrando con Kurumu. Un pensamiento apareció cuando empezó reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas.

"Bueno Gohan, parece que has ganado ..."

Gohan ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada como escuchar nada más el líder de la banda tenía que decir. Había algo en sus ojos, aunque que no coincidía con lo que estaba diciendo.

Midou volvió la cabeza incrustada ligeramente para ver un botón de emergencia en la mano derecha abierta y palpable con su monstruo. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás a Gohan que era un poco más confuso.

"... Pero no ..." Midou finalmente añadió mientras rápidamente sacó su brazo por el cóncavo de metal y golpeó el botón rojo de emergencia, rompiendo efectivamente el interruptor de apagado también.

El rostro de Gohan se llenó de confusión en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Midou había encendido el interruptor de emergencia de incendio. Nada de lo registrado por un momento hasta que sintió terror repentino en su amigo vampiro. Se volvió hacia el vampiro de pelo rosa que no podía dejar de congelar y mirar a la entrada de agua de los rociadores. Sin el conocimiento de la media saiyan, encontraría rápidamente que ...

... Agua ... era una debilidad mortal de un vampiro ...

"Aaaah!" Moka screeched sorprendente todo el mundo como el agua su apedreado y su apretado al suelo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una manta de la electricidad como el agua chisporroteaba al llegar a tocar con la piel del vampiro. Cerró los ojos, retorciéndose de dolor, conseguir más húmedo por el segundo.

"Moka" Gritó Gohan. Podía sentir su vida peligrosamente vacilante y por instinto, él corrió para llegar lo más lejos posible. Esto fue un error cuando salía Midou para recuperar un poco y se deje fuera de su carcasa metálica. Levantó lentamente sus brazos con un poco de lucha mientras miraba con sus ojos cansados en el vampiro que sin duda sería salvado por la media saiyan.

Cuando Gohan era una cuarta forma de Moka, que estaba cerca del final de la entrada del almacén, el brazo monstruosa de Midou humeaba y listo para enviar a todos ellos al infierno. El tiempo pareció detenerse en los ojos de todos como Moka y el ataque entrante de Midou tomaron protagonismo por encima de todo.

Mizore fue el segundo en actuar como ella trajo sus garras carámbano y manifiesta una barrera de hielo frente a Midou para detener su ataque con suerte. Desafortunadamente, Gohan no tenía que saber que el Mizore barrera de hielo soportar no se va a celebrar. Podía sentir Midou poniendo su todo en una última estocada final. La media saiyan no tenía el tiempo para sacar su propia barrera de ki ya sea desde Moka necesitaba atención rápida fuera del almacén.

"Vaya ... a ... INFIERNO!" gritó Midou cuando finalmente empujó el brazo hacia adelante monstruo.

Con eso, Gohan saltó delante de Moka, teniendo todo su cuerpo en sus brazos y obstruir el objetivo de Midou con la espalda desnuda. Kurumu y Yukari se tambaleó hacia atrás al ver la cantidad de entrada de la energía oscura visible y presión corriendo a través del almacén.

BOOM!

Mizore fue capturado poco en el impulso a medida que su cuerpo se levantó unos centímetros y voló hacia atrás mientras la pared de su hielo se hizo añicos. La fuerza de empuje del Midou siguió adelante más allá de su cuerpo, así como el súcubo tropezó y brujas, apuntando directamente a Gohan y Moka.

Moka era apenas capaz de registrar lo que estaba pasando mientras sentía las gotas de agua parada y oyó un gran golpe y estafa. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al registrar que Gohan estaba abrazando, sin embargo, lo único que la media saiyan fue capaz de registrar el hecho de que fue golpeado. Por suerte, Gohan fue capaz de dar salida a una pequeña cantidad de ki para reducir el golpe. Pared de hielo de Mizore también había ayudado a que parece. El resultado fue un uniforme destruida, una parte posterior ligeramente quemada, y un dolor sordo.

Haciendo caso omiso de la respuesta positiva, Gohan tomó el control mientras empujaba sus pies contra el suelo, arrastrando el polvo detrás de él cuando se detuvo a dejar que el ataque de Midou le impulsan más allá.

Una vez estaba en un punto y no más de unos pocos metros de la bodega, miró a Moka que puso en sus brazos y se estremecía ligeramente. La media saiyan no podía creer la cantidad de agua daño podría hacerle a un vampiro, si algún daño. Apretó los dientes y volvió la cabeza, sin dejar de ignorar el dolor sordo que ahora disparó por la espalda.

Por desgracia, como vio a Gohan, Midou ya estaba abajo y hacia fuera, con el último de la energía disponible para su probable enviar Gohan hacia el cielo. No iba a suceder de esa manera, ya que la media saiyan seguía en pie. No podía perdonar a la líder de la banda para utilizar un método tan sucia para asestar un golpe. A partir de ahora, sin embargo, sólo podía dar al líder de la banda a la cabeza principal. El monstrel aún estaba vivo, eso estaba seguro de que podía sentir pero no se recuperaría en un tiempo.

"Ir-han," Moka susurró débilmente ganarse la mirada de preocupación de Gohan.

Yukari y Kurumu lentamente se unieron a Gohan, ya que temen por su compañero. Se estremeció un poco al ver el éxito, pero parecía que Gohan era más lo suficientemente hombre para tratar con él.

Mizore tardó un poco más en recuperarse mientras se levantaba de donde cayó, aturdido. Fue entonces cuando se dio la vuelta para ver un casi sin camisa medio-saiyan llevando a su rival-de-amor. Si bien es malo ser celoso en un momento en que el vampiro había hecho daño, la nieve-mujer no podía ignorar fácilmente el sentimiento. Sin embargo, ella se unió al resto con su típica expresión estoica y lolipop.

Gohan volvió la cabeza a la mujer de la nieve y le dio una sonrisa que casi le calentó las mejillas. "¿Estás bien, Mizore? Si no hubieras soportar esa pared de hielo, probablemente me siento un poco más de dolor sordo en la espalda. Arigato." le dio las gracias.

La mujer de la nieve solemnemente asintió, olvidando el hecho de que tenía a alguien en sus brazos. "Estoy bien y ... ¡... no fue un problema ..."

Yukari exhaló un poco aliviado que todo había terminado, pero luego recordó Ruby y Tsukune. "¡Ah, tenemos que encontrar Tsukune y Ruby-san!" se recordó.

Kurumu miró hacia la media saiyan de esperanza. "¿Sabes dónde Tsukune es? No puedo dejar de sentir que está en peligro ..."

Gohan mientras cerraba los ojos e intentó una vez más. Por desgracia, todavía no podía sentir apropiadamente el niño humano. Todo estaba distorsionada y abstracto y la única información que puede obtener de ella fue que era por lo menos vivo. Eso realmente no significa mucho, aunque.

Él respondió con un movimiento lento, que trajo la ira en el súcubo al pensar en un determinado individuo rubio que su destino-uno teletransportado.

"Es ese bastardo, Kiria! Él sabe donde envió mi destino-uno!" Kurumu echaba humo.

Gohan sacó sus labios a un lado mientras que sólo podía preguntarse qué estaba pasando entre Kiria y la bruja. Era obvio que todavía estaban luchando y que preocupa la media saiyan, sin embargo, algo le decía que la bruja iba a estar bien. Decidió confiar en ese juicio.

"Ruby va a volver ... Por ahora, no creo que debamos interferir ..."

Kurumu y Yukari se vieron sorprendidos por la decisión de su amigo, pero al pensar en ello, no podían dejar de estar de acuerdo para evitar interferir. De alguna manera, esto era la lucha de Rubí considerando el pasado entre ellos.

Un súbito escalofrío recorrió a Gohan como el vampiro de pelo rosa murmuró una palabra o más bien ... una suave y la demanda subconsciente que estaba no muy agradable para Gohan.

"Ugh ... hambre ..."

Yukari parpadeó con curiosidad al vampiro muecas. Aunque ella sabía Gohan no le gustaría la sugerencia, tal vez era necesario que ella se recupere.

"Creo que debería darle un poco de su sangre, ella debe recuperarse rápidamente", la pequeña bruja sugirió que sólo confirmó la preocupación de Gohan.

... Sí, a cambio de mi salud, Gohan gruñó.

Se enderezó su cuerpo al levantar el vampiro débil para el cuello. Él tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras el sudor comenzó goteando a lo largo de la cara. Por lo general, era ella quien había tomado medidas positivas, pero esta vez, la media saiyan estaba dispuesto a ayudarla y que hizo mucho más ... tensas.

Por supuesto, pronto se descubrió que tenía el derecho de ser los nervios sacudido como Moka finalmente ...

* Capu ... CRUNCH!

Los árboles cayeron uno por uno como Ruby expulsado extrañas bolas místicas blancas de energía que parecían adherirse a cualquier superficie que podría encontrar y explotar con un radio pequeño. Parece ser que la granada pegajosa de las brujas.

Desafortunadamente para ella, sin embargo, Kiria era lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar y salir de cada radio de explosión. Él comenzó a moverse hacia adelante a su querida hermana con una expresión de emoción. La bruja se movió rápidamente hacia atrás y murmuró un hechizo diferente.

Las raíces del árbol extendidos y salieron de la tierra cerca de el chico de pelo rubio como el que tomó las extremidades podría llegar a inmovilizarlo. Esto, por supuesto, no funcionó muy bien como Kiria simplemente cortado abra las raíces que lo agarraron. Fue una buena distracción, aunque como Ruby apuntó el jefe de su personal en el niño escapando.

"Illuminatio lassitudinem!" -gritó mientras su personal muy luminosos, ya continuación disparó rápidamente un rayo de energía blanca directamente en Kiria. Esto llamó la monstrel por sorpresa ya que en lugar de la explosión, simplemente pasan a través de él. Lo que vino después fue una fuerza de empuje tardío de aire y la energía de la luz que lo envió volando hacia atrás dando lugar a golpearlo la parte posterior de la cabeza contra el tronco.

"¡Uf!" Kiria gimió mientras sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se deslizó por el tronco y tomó la parte posterior de la cabeza en una de sus manos mientras se lo frotó. Hizo una mueca y miró a la bruja con un haz tonto.

"Ahora que ... era injusto. Parece que hay un montón de hechizos ni siquiera yo lo sé," dijo Kiria.

La bruja no pudo evitar sonreír interiormente. Hasta el momento, ninguno de ellos había ido el uno al otro con intenciones asesinas ... o más bien, parecía Kiria estaba frenando. Dejó algunos rasguños y contusiones a la bruja al igual que la bruja para él. Fue una lucha para ver cuánto había crecido entre sí en términos de poder, habilidad y fuerza. Fue Kiria que estaba tomando la iniciativa, ya que la única cosa que la bruja le preocupaba era conseguir información.

Rubí entrecerró los ojos mientras el niño lentamente se levantó y se sacudió el polvo del aterrizaje forzoso. En lugar de continuar la lucha, sin embargo, el muchacho suspiró y se retractó de su guadaña, lo que le permite transformar de nuevo en un brazo normal. Miró hacia la distancia con el ceño fruncido decepcionado.

"Gomen Ruby, pero parece que tu amigo saiyan ha batido mi propio subordinado tonto", Kiria explica como se masajeó el cuello y los hombros.

Ojos de Ruby se abrieron, pero sinceramente, no podía decir que estaba demasiado sorprendido. Ella levantó su bastón a su lado y frunció el ceño. "Así es que ¿qué esperabas ganar con todo esto?"

Kiria se rió entre dientes. "Oh Rubí ... era por diversión, por supuesto! La diversión no ha terminado bien, pero es hora de que nuestra pequeña reunión para terminar ahora ..."

Cejas fruncidas Rubí como apuntó su personal en el chico de pelo rubio. "Si crees que voy a dejar que te vas sin nada, te equivocas ... cuéntame de este plan y cómo sabes tanto sobre Gohan," preguntó ella, perdiendo la paciencia con el niño.

Kiria suspiró de nuevo y levantó los brazos en defensa. "Te lo dije antes nee-san, no puedo decir ... que estropear la diversión! Diré que he estado manteniendo un ojo sobre su compañero enamorado ... de todo, desde el día en que se inició el líder policial estudiante lejos de su pequeño viaje de campo y contratiempos en el campo de girasol hermoso ... "

Rubí luchó contra el impulso de ruborizarse de tener su interés amoroso conocido. El hecho de que Kiria había estado observando todo el tiempo que la perturbaba.

"Qué bonito, no sabía que usted sea un acosador, Kiria", replicó ella.

Kiria simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Prefiero llamarlo recopilación de inteligencia, después de todo, tienes que conocer a los jugadores del juego, ne?"

".. Y dejar a los demás sin indicios o pistas sobre sus oponentes, ¿verdad? Lograr que en un juego desconocido que nunca aceptaron, ¿es eso?" la bruja respondió con una irritación.

Kiria sonrió mientras se señaló a sí mismo. "Bueno, ya me conoces bien? Así que no es como que no tienes ni idea completa acerca de sus oponentes ..."

Una marca creció en su frente, claramente molesto por el juego infantil del monstrel. Ella lo dejó continuar aunque.

"... Y también, es verdad, en circunstancias que se involucró ... Si Gohan no había sido una amenaza muy visible o postrado, nada de esto habría sucedido ... Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, si es que pasó, ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí, ¿no? "

Ruby no podía argumentar en contra de la lógica retorcida.

"... Aunque, tengo que confesar ... que pude haber conseguido vi envuelto así ... pero, de nuevo, probablemente no haría mucha diferencia", admitió

Los ojos de rubí se agrandaron. "¿Qué estás hablando?"

Kiria miró por encima de él, golpeando su pie mientras intentaba recordar. "Bueno, supongo que te acuerdas ritual de transferencia de Oyakata que se colocó en el enorme saiyan en el hielo, ¿verdad?"

Los labios de rubíes rizado como su gira como su estómago. No le gustaba dónde iba. Ella se limitó a asentir con un miedo creciente aumento en la garganta.

"Bueno, verás ... Yo era un poco de curiosidad sobre cómo funcionaba. Eso sí, este fue un año después de haber dejado el rancho. Ella ya había establecido el ritual en ese momento y así el enlace señalizaciones se sentó allí. Por supuesto, no me había dado cuenta de que el otro saiyan se congeló en su lugar un centenar de metros por debajo de mí. Si lo hubiera hecho, pues ... me he dejado tan pronto como me sentí ese aura amenazante. Me considero afortunado y tonto , supongo ... " se echó a reír.

Rubí ya podía decirle dónde iba. "No. .. no ..."

El muchacho continuó: "... así que lo que aprendí de ese ritual prohibido no sólo cómo crear uno, pero también niega que ..." le dio una sonrisa de disculpa, "... por supuesto, he probado allí mismo sin pensar, pero bueno ... Por desgracia, no puedo dar los detalles ya que no tengo otra sorpresa antes de irme, pero vamos a decir se suponía negar de inmediato, parecía que los años de frío y hielo ralentizaron el proceso, aunque ... "

Choque era un eufemismo, ya que la revelación se acercó a ella. Si bien parecía que Broly hubiera despertado de todos modos debido a Gohan, el hecho de que no fue el estallido que destruyó el ritual y fue Kiria está haciendo la hizo ir rígida en la parte trasera ..

El muchacho sonrió. "¿Me odias, nee-san? Honestamente, no te culparía si lo hicieras."

Rubí apretó los dientes y pensó mucho para ella. ¿Su maestro todavía han sacrificado o iba a seguir con vida y ha crecido loco de poder? ¿El ritual incluso seguir trabajando?

Todas estas preguntas le llenó la cabeza y ella no podía dejar de dirigir su creciente ira contra el niño en frente de él. Ya no era un hermano para ella ... estaban mucho más allá de eso a reunir como una verdadera familia. La única familia que le quedaba eran sus amigos.

Viendo lo confusa fue la bruja, Kiria decidió continuar. "Bueno, de cualquier manera nee-san, estoy sinceramente te digo esto para que pueda entender lo que va a ocurrir a continuación. Todo esto en realidad sólo ha sido un calentamiento. Usted ve, hay un procedimiento especial que tenemos para los miembros que quiera unirse a nuestra organización. Cada uno de ellos tiene que dar un poco de sangre. Ahora ... ¿puedes adivinar lo que la sangre se está utilizando por ahora? "

La ira y la confusión que sentía disiparse temporalmente como sólo podía jadear. Era obvio que esto fue planeado mucho más allá que una simple guerra de bandas con el club periódico. Verdadero objetivo de la organización parecía extenderse aún más que eso!

"No. .. eso no es posible. Necesita un cuerpo entero para el ritual, y no sólo la sangre!" -exclamó-.

Kiria se rió entre dientes mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. "That'' s donde se equivoca lamentablemente ... ¿Cómo puedo saber? Porque he comprobado con dos tortolitos que pasó a caminar en el lado equivocado de la calle", se rió entre dientes humildes.

El rostro de Rubí palideció.

"Como resultado, puede transferir energía sin todo el cuerpo. Es precisamente mucho más lento. Ha, deberías haber visto la expresión de sus caras cuando el niño había chupado la vida poco a poco de él, y directamente a la mujer que amaba . muy preocupante realidad. Al final, la novia se angustió ... hmm, creo que ella puede tener suicidó ... " explicó, poniendo un dedo a la barbilla mientras pensaba.

Ruby no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ... si eso era cierto, ya había un centenar de rituales de sangre colocados dispersas y que iban a activar pronto. La mejor esperanza es que muchos de los monstrels estaban muertos o no tener suficiente energía de sobra.

Ella miró hacia dagas Kiria como su mano sobre su personal apretados. Su personal vibraba y la piedra en la parte superior emite un aura violenta de rojo. Estaba furiosa y completamente disgustado por los planes que se han establecido.

"Hijo de puta enfermo ..." Rubí murmuró humildes.

Como si fuera una señal, el niño más joven se encogió de hombros mientras su brazo brillaba, listo para teletransportarse de distancia. Alas negras de Ruby se desarrollaron mientras señalaba su personal en el niño que una vez conoció.

"Nos reuniremos de nuevo, nee-san ..." saludó, sonriendo como si burlándose de ella.

"KIRIA!" Rubí gritó, dejando que sus alas cortan a través de los árboles cerca, así como si pudiera conseguir un tiro claro antes de poder teletransportarse.

Las marcas teleporation aparecieron por debajo de él en círculos a su alrededor, brillando. Rubí desató una gran parte de la magia simplemente explosivo a lo que causó un poco más de unos pocos árboles a golpe de distancia.

Por suerte para Kiria, que había dejado antes de la explosión podía golpeado por unos centímetros ...

"Gomen Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" Moka repite, aplaudiendo con sus manos sobre su cabeza y haciendo una reverencia mientras ella sólo pudo ver Gohan continuar a retorcerse de dolor. La media saiyan cómicamente cayó sobre la tierra y muele los dientes como para contener un grito horrible.

Olvida el golpe en la espalda, esto era mucho más jodido doloroso!

Unos momentos más y un par de cientos más disculpas de Moka, el agujero en la parte inferior del cuello desaparecieron gracias a la habilidad especial de vampiros en la toma de las picaduras inexistente.

"Gomenesai!" Moka finalmente se disculpó mientras abría un ojo para ver Gohan arriba y alrededor, ahora sólo haciendo una mueca de dolor y masajear la parte inferior del cuello.

Recuperar la compostura, dejó escapar un suspiro que tanto necesitan. "Es ... no es un problema ..." se despidió con la mano.

... Lo que era obviamente una mentira ...

Kurumu, Yukari, y Mizore miraban con rostros en blanco en la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos. Decir que se sentían mal por la media saiyan era claramente insuficiente.

Mizore tenía un brillo en sus ojos cuando ella levantó la mano para llamar la atención del medio-Saiyan.

"... Yo nunca haría eso ..." comentó que hizo el vampiro casi rompe a llorar.

Gohan no acababa de entender lo que la nieve mujer estaba dando a entender, pero sin embargo trató de iluminar. Por lo menos, Moka se había recuperado por completo ... a su costa, pero aún así ... no era como si no se recuperaría a sí mismo.

Sus ojos se volvieron borrosas por un segundo pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza fuera de él. Ahora no era el momento de pasar a cabo ... todavía tenían Tsukune y Ruby que preocuparse ...

BOOM!

Todos se volvieron su atención a una nube de humo que se puso pesado en el conjunto de árboles muertos que mintieron por delante del almacén.

"Hey ... no es que donde-" comenzó Yukari.

Gohan se tomó un momento para sentir Rubí sólo para encontrar con vida y su poder quema. Era evidente que estaba loca ... muy molesto. No podía sentir Kiria bien y conocer algunas de sus habilidades, probablemente había teletransportado a sí mismo y se mantiene su presencia bajo.

"¿Hay que ver cómo está?" Preguntó Moka, la culpa sigue siendo visible en la voz de la "crisis". Tuvo que admitir, sin embargo ... la cantidad de sangre que aspira y el placer añadido había sido más que excelente. Ella se sonrojó en el pensamiento, saboreando el sabor. Sabía que no iba a estar chupando la sangre de la media saiyan por un tiempo, pero esta reciente sería más que satisfacerla para las próximas semanas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza lejos de ese pensamiento, se obligó al tanto de la situación en cuestión. Todavía tenían que ver dónde se encuentra Tsukune!

"No, ella es .. um ... bien," Gohan respondió nerviosamente al sentir su venida de nuevo a ellos. Esto le valió muchas expresiones burlonas de sus amigos.

Mujeres enojadas nunca fue una cosa buena y con eso, se trató de localizar a Tsukune nuevo, espero que con éxito.

Hizo una pausa, aunque como un golpe perturbación a través de sus sentidos ... \

... Que algo andaba mal ...

... Muy mal ...

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio mientras gime y repentino movimiento surgió de los miembros dispersos que yacían en el suelo. Se estaban haciendo más y más fuerte ... como si estuvieran en el dolor.

No era el dolor de conseguir su golpe culo por un súcubo, nieve mujer y brujas tampoco ... era otra cosa ...

Centrándose en uno de los monstruos retorcidos alrededor del dolor, sus ojos se abrieron para encontrar su vida cayendo poco a poco.

"... Son ... toda pérdida de energía ... se están muriendo ..." Gohan concluyó con una mixure de conmoción y confusión. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Como el resto del grupo se quedó sin aliento y sólo podía ver a los miembros de la banda con la confusión. Sabían que es un hecho que ninguno de ellos hizo nada de lo que era la vida en peligro. Claro que algunos de ellos perdieron algo de sangre, pero no era como si la intención de crear un baño de sangre.

La media saiyan continuó a preguntarse qué estaba causando a drenar lentamente mientras trazaba lo que parecía ser un camino ...

... Y todo ello estaba dirigiendo hacia Midou.

Gohan sintió nostalgia al recordar una situación similar. Era una época en que Oyakata intentó drenar la energía de Broly y lo utilizan para aumentar la fuerza de sus monstruos vegetales. No terminó muy bien sin embargo.

Posiblemente en el wrongest de veces, Gin apareció, caminando hacia ellos mientras coloca una mano a la cabeza. Él gimió y se tomó el tiempo para absorber la situación. No se habría visto bueno para alguien unirse.

El hombre lobo hubiera estado a punto de empezar a gritar a la bruja más joven que él recuerda dejar una sartén freír golpe en la cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta de que los miembros de la planta y en el almacén no se movían o gimiendo de dolor, sino la escena tenía un aroma todo-demasiado-familiar de la muerte.

"Oy ... no me digas que ustedes hicieron todo esto?" le preguntó vacilante pero no recibió respuesta de nadie, ya que se preguntaban qué estaba pasando.

"Ugh ..."

Kurumu, Yukari, Gin y Moka palideció al oír el líder de la banda poco a poco se levantan, con el rostro oculto bajo el techo de llover y cajas de cartón. Había algo diferente en su comportamiento. Mirando más de cerca y debajo de las sombras, las pupilas del líder de la banda eran apenas visibles y abiertas. Podían oír su respiración cada vez más profundas y poco profundas.

Esto es malo ... no me digas ... Gohan comenzó en su mente antes de que fuera tomado por sorpresa por una voz en el cielo que estaba lleno de urgencia. Fue Rubí que corría hacia ellos con sus alas. Sus ojos eran como alerta de cualquiera de los presentes.

Las palabras resonaron en los oídos de la media saiyan como la bruja gritó.

"Gohan! Mátalo ahora mientras puedas!"

Tsukune se retorció mientras continuaba para tratar de salir de una silla diferente fue confinado ahora. La buena noticia era que no estaba en la mayor cantidad de un mal lugar como almacén. La mala noticia era ... bueno, todavía estaba cautivo parecía.

Por lo que asumió con todas las estanterías polvorientas telarañas en las esquinas, y la falta de electricidad era que él se sentó en una vieja biblioteca abandonada. ¿Dónde se encuentra esta biblioteca abandonada también era un misterio. Desde luego, no podía haber estado de vuelta en la escuela ya que había sólo una bastante mejor biblioteca y que no parece ser el probable de los lugares que se celebrará pulg

Lo que le molestaba más era que había un hombre detrás de lo que parecía sólo está interesado en la lectura de su libro y pasar las páginas. No se atrevió a decir nada, aunque no sea sufrir posibles consecuencias. Trató de distinguir quién estaba detrás de él, pero la silla no se lo permitió, pero aun así, probablemente no sería capaz de ver la figura de bien en la oscuridad.

Casi saltó y habría cayó en su silla, si no hubiera sido por una mesa que fue capaz de agarrarse a. Lo que saltó lo fue la aparición repentina de Kiria como había teletransportado a la biblioteca.

El niño humano oye el otro cerca su libro con un golpe.

"Vas muy borda con esto ... recuerden, tenemos que mantener un perfil bajo ..." la figura sombreada advirtió.

Tsukune ojos se agrandaron cuando oyó la voz del hombre por primera vez. Por el tono, asumió que era de Kiria superiores ... o tal vez incluso el líder del anti-Thesis!

El hombre trató de mantenerlo bajo como volvió la cabeza tanto como sea posible para conseguir incluso una ojeada en el que se había detenido la lectura. Incluso con la cabeza girada tanto como sea posible, todavía no podía conseguir mucho más que unos pocos de sus brazos.

Kiria sonrió. "Ah, ¿? En realidad no he notado", comentó con sarcasmo, pero sólo obtuvo el silencio de la cifra que claramente no le hizo gracia.

El chico de pelo rubio suspiró. "No te preocupes, en la medida que a mí respecta, sólo van a estar pensando en mí por un tiempo ... que por supuesto, no me importa ..."

La cifra suspiró. "No más que participar por un tiempo. Es hora de que seguimos con nuestro plan ..."

"Ah cuidado, tenemos un invitado que nos escucha", advirtió Kiria.

Esto hizo que la cifra para sofocar una carcajada. "Es cierto, pero probablemente no importar después le dejamos al polvo ..."

Se produjo una pausa.

"Fue ... eso supone que es un juego de palabras?" Preguntó Kiria.

La cifra no respondió como él decidió que era hora de seguir adelante. Se levantó y se acomodó las gafas. Luego le dio un guiño a Kiria.

"Grabar este lugar ..." ordenó.

Los ojos de Tsukune se agrandaron. Fue entonces cuando entendió el juego de palabras cojo. Él comenzó a luchar más duro, pero no obtuvo la atención de la figura como él comenzó a caminar Kiria pasado.

El corazón le latía con fuerza. A decir verdad, esto era irónico. La última vez que fue secuestrado, que terminó siendo quemada de las llamas ... ahora ... tenían la intención de dejar que muera en una biblioteca de la quema.

Kiria Tsukune miró con cierta simpatía, pero no mucho, aunque. Él sonrió con tristeza al niño humano horrorizado.

"Bueno, supongo que formas parte. Pero no te preocupes, tengo la sensación de que vamos a ver uno al otro pronto sin embargo. Dígale a su novia que dije hola," se rió entre dientes mientras él metió la mano bajo el bolsillo y reveló una caja de fósforos . Luego, con un golpe de un palo contra el cartón, se encendió permitiendo Tsukune para ver sádica sonrisa del chico de pelo rubio.

Tiró el partido en las profundidades de la biblioteca y suspiró. "Personalmente, yo no encuentro esto tan emocionante, pero supongo que tuve mi cuota de emoción hoy", comentó, y luego a la izquierda dejando Tsukune por su cuenta para luchar por su propia supervivencia ...

A \ N: Mucho va a suceder en el próximo capítulo, aunque no sé si va a ser tan largo como éste. Nunca puedo decir ahora cuánto tiempo me acaban de escribir estos capítulos. Voy a decir que puede esperar Moka aparezca y ayudar a patear el culo ... tal vez incluso un cierto compañero verde, hmm?

Hasta entonces, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Paz.


	3. Chapter 3

A \ N: Así que ... este capítulo no es muy largo ...

...

Hey! No mires a esa barra de desplazamiento hacia la derecha. Eso no significa nada!

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Dragon Ball Z o Rosario + Vampire. Todos están escritos respectivamente por Akira Toriyama y Akihisa Ikeda.

El director, Tenmei Mikogami, miró más allá de la ventana de cristal grande detrás de su escritorio. A pesar de que no podía ver nada pasa, su previsión increíble y la habilidad para predecir los resultados fue una de las razones por las que muchos habían confiado en él como director. Aunque algunos han cuestionado los métodos inusuales, se asumió que sin duda sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Parece sin embargo que nada iba a ser adquirida en lo que le había confiado el club de prensa de "investigar", aunque, sabrían lo menos con quién van a estar tratando con. La única cosa que era probable que ganar sería muertes ... más de lo que normalmente se produjo en promedio.

... Y por esta razón, la tumba principal de la escuela tendría un final sorprendente a su largo descanso de la gestión de los muertos.

"Tú llamaste a mí, Mikogami-sama?" el Gravemaster entró en su oficina grande lentamente y respectivamente.

El director volvió la cabeza lentamente para permitir que uno de sus ojos para mirar a la Gravemaster. "Perdón por la petición de costumbre, pero, necesito que usted prepare un centenar de tumbas", pidió.

El Gravemaster estremeció y sólo podía reiterar la solicitud con un poco de miedo ...

"A. .. un centenar de tumbas señor? Pero eso es-se que les va a ser de un centenar de cadáveres para enterrarlos?" -preguntó, vacilante en su voz.

El director se encogió de hombros. "¿Sí o no ... depende en realidad. De todos modos, te necesito por lo menos a preparar los agujeros ... es eso un problema?"

El Gravemaster se calmó y comenzó asintiendo furiosamente. "No absolutamente no señor! Yo ... Voy a llegar a eso de inmediato!"

A medida que el Gravemaster se despidió, el director no pudo evitar reírse al oír la Gravemaster está gruñendo en la puerta.

Pues bien del club de prensa, ¿qué va a ser? el hombre de la túnica pensó que su rieron profundizó.

La percha cayó con gotas de agua como los rociadores de emergencia continuaron funcionando desde el techo deterioro de la tierra fría llena de cajas de cartón y diversos artículos de madera. El interior parecía mucho más oscuro con los aspersores, especialmente con todos los miembros de la banda fuera de la percha a excepción de uno ...

... Midou.

Sorprendió a todos el club de periódico para ver que el hombre no estaba fuera de combate. Él había conseguido de alguna forma después de ser golpeado y agotado de su youki, algo de lo que ocurrió cuando el monstrel reunió todo lo que había dejado a la tierra de un golpe de conmoción a la espalda de la media saiyan mientras él estaba protegiendo el vampiro sellado, Moka, desde un sistema de rociadores. Por desgracia para él, sin embargo, iba a tomar mucho más que eso para matar a la media saiyan guerrero.

Pero ahora, todo el mundo podía sentir youkai del líder de la banda de alguna manera volver lentamente mientras el resto de youki los pandilleros "fueron misteriosamente agotando. La media saiyan podía sentir la fuerza vital de todos los hombres de alguna manera la transferencia a midou y definitivamente sin su opinión. Todos estaban gimiendo y temblando en el suelo, y agregó que el hecho de haber sido golpeados por las chicas del club. Fue un poco molesto escuchar gemir everyones 'al mismo tiempo.

No tenía asuntos más al ver que el líder de la banda estaba siendo tranquila y gimiendo sí mismo. Sus ojos eran nulos de ningún alumno, mientras su rostro se tensó con una abrumadora sensación de dolor. Sólo se hizo más confuso de lo que estaba pasando. La escena parecía similar a la del tiempo con Oyakata estaba transfiriendo energía a partir de Broly a sí misma. No funcionó bien en el final, sin embargo.

"Gohan! Rápidamente matar midou ahora!" cierto, bruja trenzada con experiencia gritó metros mientras volaba hacia la localización de la banda cerca del hangar. Sus alas negro de plumas estaban quietos y criados como se dejó de deslizarse rápidamente hacia abajo.

La media saiyan parpadeó y se dio la vuelta en la confusión de ver a la bruja detrás de su batalla con los ojos muy abiertos con urgencia. Se dio cuenta de algunos cortes y contusiones, aunque apenas le sobresaltó tanto como su petición.

Matarlo? Sin embargo, la media saiyan detuvo en sus pensamientos y miró a la bruja entrante con la incertidumbre.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué está pasando, Ruby?" Gohan le preguntó de nuevo, alzando la voz para que la bruja podía escucharlo mientras seguía a deslizarse hacia abajo desde el aire.

Era perfectamente claro a la bruja y, por desgracia, ella esperaba no tener que hacer esas preguntas ahora. Suspiró y trató de calmarse. Todavía había tiempo para explicar lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, esto era algo que ella, Moka y Gohan sería sin duda familiarizado. Ella no quería perder el tiempo, aunque teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que el tiempo era limitado.

Ella dio un paso al lado de Gohan mientras se gira a sí misma en posición vertical y se retractó de sus alas, su dispersión en muchas plumas negras que revoloteaban hasta el suelo debajo de ella y el grupo. Volvió la cabeza hacia la percha y pudo ver una figura de pie nublada con aspersores y cajas que sólo podía asumir era Midou. Como había temido, la bruja podía sentir el youki aumento en el líder de la banda, mientras que el resto de los miembros que se extienden estaban siendo lentamente de su evacuación de su vida. Esto fue exactamente lo que Kiria había planeado desde el principio, lo que hizo sentirse incómoda al ver que su 'hermano de' plan estaba funcionando sólo con un poco de sangre. Sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el líder monstrel se recuperaría e incluso crecer más fuerte.

Volvió la mirada hacia Gohan y cerró los ojos con pesar. "Gohan ... es exactamente lo que está pensando. Kiria las arregló para poner en práctica el mismo ritual mi amo tenía que drenar la energía de un objeto de un blanco ... en este caso, los miembros de esta banda han sido objeto de tener su vida señala a su líder ... " , explicó.

El resto del grupo se ensanchó sus ojos mientras se afirmaron sus sospechas y preocupaciones.

"¿Cómo?! I. .. pensé que algo así requiere a todo el cuerpo, ¿no?" Gohan preguntó recordando cómo Oyakata había tratado de aprovechar el hecho de que Broly fue encerrado en hielo.

Rubí sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. "Yo también lo creía, pero me equivoqué ... parece siempre y cuando usted tiene por lo menos su sangre, se puede realizar el ritual ... aunque es más lento que el que tiene un cuerpo real ..."

"¿Cómo lento?" Gohan continuó presionando, con la esperanza de encontrar una solución rápida que pueda salvar a los miembros. A decir verdad, no veo ninguna razón para que ellos mueren, sobre todo de esta manera. Simplemente no estaba bien ...

Rubí suspiró una vez más. "Por lo que puedo ver, que va a tomar alrededor de dos hora antes de todos ellos terminan aspirado seco ..." -respondió ella.

"Er ... Argh!" Midou gruñó de dolor cuando las venas comienzan a aparecer alrededor de su cuerpo. Parecía que estaba en grave dolor a pesar de su recuperación. Su respiración se hizo dificultosa y tenía la frente perlada de sudor.

Rubí miró rápidamente a la cada vez más creciente youki del monstrel. Lo que también era inquietante fue que podía sentirlo llegar inestable. Ella sabía que la media saiyan y todo el mundo lo sentía así.

"Gohan Si perdemos el tiempo, vamos a reducir la probabilidad de salvar estos monstrels Si lo matas ahora, se puede detener la transferencia!" Rubí exclamó que causó la media saiyan mirar hacia abajo, apretando los dientes y apretando los puños mientras pensaba.

"H-Help ... me ..."

Era poco más que un susurro, pero Gohan pudo oír el líder de la banda luchadora y cada vez más inestable. Sólo le hizo tirar de las cejas hacia abajo.

"No. .. no puedo hacer eso ... Tiene que haber otra manera ... ¡espera! ¿Qué pasa con la destrucción de los rituales? Broly era capaz de liberarse del ritual, ¿recuerdas?" Gohan sugirió que hizo la bruja rizos labios con la propia incertidumbre ...

"Eso no va a ser posible! Hay por lo menos un centenar de rituales y-"

Su razonamiento fue interrumpido cuando la media saiyan se inclinó y tomó sus dos hombros con ojos de esperanza mirándola. Su agarre era ajustado, pero no muy fuerte para que ella se ponía rígido, incómodo. Ella le devolvió la mirada con tristeza que ella realmente quería ayudar pero su "hermano" había hecho difícil. Se mordió los labios antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Tal vez ... tal vez pueda negar los rituales aunque no estoy del todo seguro. Yo no entiendo bien por qué se siente la necesidad de mantener a todos vivos. Sé Midou es una importante fuente de información, sino que estoy seguro de que puede recopilar información con el otro "

"No, no es eso ..." Gohan interrumpió sabiendo que la bruja probablemente no entendía su razonamiento. Cuando la bruja frunció las cejas en confusión, la media saiyan continuó.

"... Sé pura maldad cuando lo veo. He matado a los que sin pensar que matar a mis amigos y nadie para su propio placer, pero en esta escuela, he luchado mucho que estaban equivocados, maltratados, y tienen sus ideales en el lugar equivocado. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo, Ruby? "

Los ojos de rubí se abrieron cuando sus pensamientos se fueron a sus días con Kiria y su amo Oyakata. Las sonrisas ... recordó cuando Kiria se había reído ... realmente se reían, no sádicamente pero en los días de la infancia, donde los humanos fueron las últimas cosas en su mente. Luego hubo Oyakata, su querido maestro, que mostró sus verdaderos colores en un resquicio del cielo. Ella estaba tan feliz ... y por mucho tiempo, estaba envuelto en el odio y en la venganza maliciosa.

... E incluso que estaba equivocada ... y podría incluso haber muerto en cualquier momento si Gohan no le había dado una oportunidad.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. Con Gohan, era un recordatorio y es algo que tendría que recordar para que otros puedan tener una oportunidad. Abrió los ojos con un leve sentimiento de culpa en su anterior convocatoria para matar Midou. Al comparar la pandilla a Broly hizo realmente ven una amenaza menor y sencillos, que no iba a negar a matar a su líder era una sugerencia razonable tampoco.

"Voy a tratar de Gohan, pero no puedo mantener ninguna promesa ... Sólo espero que usted sabe los riesgos que conlleva ..." -dijo con desgana. Los otros miembros sonrieron, aunque no sin una pizca de preocupación por la decisión. Ellos iban a tener mantener la esperanza, aunque, ya que también se recordó a principio de inserción de la media saiyan.

Gohan le dio una sonrisa que casi volcó el corazón de la bruja, pero ella fue capaz de convertir rápidamente lejos de las garras de la media saiyan para obtener una bodega de sí misma. Se volvió hacia su hermana menor en la magia mientras trata de mantener a sí misma de ponerse rojo como un tomate.

"W-bien ..." comenzó, aclarándose la garganta y mantener a sí misma de ir mareado, "... voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda si estamos pasando por esto ..."

Le guiñó un ojo a una cierta pequeña bruja con un sombrero de marca registrada que a su vez obtuvo una brillante sonrisa de Yukari. Ella no pudo evitar glomp su mayor compañero de bruja y estalló de alegría al ver que la bruja estaba confiando en sus habilidades.

"Ruby-san! Yo no le defraudaré!" -chilló que causó una risa de la bruja mayor luz.

El hombre lobo, Gin, que parecía evadir la presencia de todo el mundo sorprendió a todos cuando habló con una voz cada vez más cansado. "Mientras yo cuestiono la decisión, ¿no te parece que todos estamos perdiendo el tiempo?"

Ojos de Ruby se estrecharon cuando ella empujó suavemente Yukari off. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"El hombre lobo es correcto ..." ella estuvo de acuerdo y se centró en Yukari, "... debemos movernos rápidamente. Como dije, tenemos dos horas o menos para resolver esto ..."

La bruja más joven asintió con firmeza y con un movimiento de su varita, sacó su robusto escoba en una nube de humo presentable. La escoba se estremeció un poco, al parecer sintiendo la transferencia inestable youki que se estaba produciendo.

Del mismo modo, Ruby sacó de su confianza alas cuervo negro en un refuerzo de la energía negro que se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Ella levantó su bastón ligeramente hacia arriba y cerró los ojos cuando empezó a buscar a la zona. Ella abrió los ojos un momento, sorprendido de sentir que los rituales no eran tan lejos y lo más importante, se sentía un poco apiñados ...

Ella frunció el ceño. No. .. no sería tan fácil ... pensó. Se volvió hacia Yukari y le dio una mirada cautelosa

"Estar en guardia, Yukari. Sabiendo Kiria, cualquier cosa tiene que suceder", advirtió a los cuales la pequeña bruja asintió con un poco de ansiedad superación ella. El joven estudioso escondió sus preocupaciones y aunque montó en su escoba.

Sin un momento de vacilación, le quitaron en el cielo como Ruby siguió sus sentidos con la ayuda de su personal, que brillaba rojo en la distancia. Los ojos de rubí se suavizaron cuando ella no pudo evitar preocupados por el resultado.

Si no somos capaces de ahorrar Midou y la mayoría de ellos, ¿qué vas a hacer, Gohan? pensó. Ella, por el momento, llevar a cabo sus intenciones y tratar de negar que muchos, si no todos los rituales, con la ayuda de Yukari. A pesar de que sabía cómo Kiria les había negado, había algunas corazonadas que ella tenía en mente.

Los otros miembros del club llevan la mirada hacia el líder de la banda, que parecía a punto de estallar en cualquier momento con la cepa que fue confusamente lo superaba. Normalmente, la gente estaría feliz de recuperar, pero parecía que el líder no estaba en la misma situación de recuperación como los demás. En cambio, era como que estaba siendo alimentado con fuerza alimentos que no quería, en este caso, a sus propios hombres. Sus gruñidos silenciosos y dolorosos gemidos causó a todos a una mueca de dolor.

Así como Kurumu estaba a punto de hablar en ofrecer su ayuda, un agudo sentido del peligro inmiscuirse más allá de la media saiyan haciéndole jadear y ampliar sus ojos. Los succubus cerraron rápidamente su boca mientras ella se sorprendió por igual por estallido del Saiyajin. Cuando Gohan ojos se endurecieron y sus cejas bajaron, sólo podía preocuparse.

"Yo lo puedo sentir otra vez ... y de todos los tiempos, parece que él está en serios problemas," la media saiyan anunció que causó a todos, pero especialmente Moka y Kurumu para mirar en ligera confusión. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el súcubo de averiguar que estaba hablando de ella un destino.

"¿Qué?, ¿Dónde está? Iré a encontrar rápidamente!" Kurumu exigió rápidamente y apretó los dientes. Sus alas resurgieron como sus propias emociones oscilaban un poco.

Cabeza de Gohan frunció mientras comenzaba señalando su ubicación. Fue una sorpresa encontrar que el muchacho estaba a punto de un centenar de metros de distancia. Incluso cuando debería haber estado más de cerca a sus sentidos, que no había sido capaz de localizar debido a la capacidad de camuflaje maldita de Kiria.

"No siento que nadie con él, pero puedo sentir que está en peligro ... maldita sea," Gohan añadió mientras se muerde los labios. Parecía como si Kiria y el misterioso antítesis fueron deliberadamente lo que hace difícil para ellos. Fue cobarde, para ser honesto, y sobre todo enfermó la media saiyan. ¿Por qué iban hacer sufrir especialmente a sus propios hombres! Era obvio que el Midou y su pandilla no eran conscientes de este giro de los acontecimientos, ya sea.

"Es un lugar en el Este de aquí y no muy lejos tampoco. Tome el descanso y la prisa!" Gohan ordenó sabiendo que tenía que confiar en sus amigos. Con lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí, que preferiría quedarse aquí y celebrar Midou fuera, sobre todo porque había una buena posibilidad de que el líder de la banda se iba a volver loco muy pronto. Ellos deben ser capaces de llegar a él a tiempo antes de que ocurra algo malo.

Kurumu y Gin asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo muy bien que la media saiyan era mucho más adecuado en el que se encuentra actualmente. A diferencia de ellos, sin embargo, Mizore vaciló sobre todo cuando fue el primero en darse cuenta de que la espalda de Gohan fue golpeado con un enorme agujero visible en su uniforme y algunas manchas de suciedad en él.

"¿Vas a estar bien?" Preguntó Mizore, sus ojos brillaban con preocupación. Las cejas de la media saiyan se levantaron y se dieron cuenta de que la mujer de la nieve estaba mirando donde Midou había aterrizado barato un golpe. Hizo un gesto que fuera, aunque sobre todo porque muy necesaria la ingesta de sangre de Moka tomó prominencia en el cuello. Hablando de eso, me sentí bastante rígida.

"Usted no tiene que preocuparse por mí, Mizore. Estaré bien", aseguró que le valió una pequeña sonrisa de la mujer de cabezada púrpura estoica.

Ella dudó, pero finalmente asintió, confiando en su futuro esposo y rápidamente corrió a reunirse con los otros dos miembros del club que ya había se despidió de salvar Tsukune. Mientras que la mujer de la nieve debería haber estado pensando en la seguridad de Tsukune, una persona que se le reveló como un ser humano y confiado a mantener su identidad en secreto, junto con el resto del club, que resultó ser difícil, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en planes para hacer Gohan feliz. Tal vez un buen masaje en la espalda era el fin ... sí, que sin duda sería ponerla por delante de las otras dos chicas.

Gohan era quizás un poco sorprendido al ver que el vampiro de pelo rosa no se había movido en absoluto. Él la miró y levantó una ceja.

"Una vez más, usted no necesita preocuparse acerca de m-"

"Um, no! Eso no es todo, pero um ... mi otro ..." Moka rápidamente interrumpida cuando ella plenamente sabía que Gohan era capaz. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que su otro pensamiento contrario.

Permítanme unirme al saiyan ... no puedo permitir que nuestro orgullo se ve disminuida por la Midou truco escandalosa utilizado para debilitarnos! Él tiene que pagar!

Moka sudor cayó al recordar con claridad las demandas de su auto más fuerte. Una vez más, tuvo que pedir a Gohan, aunque como él era el único que estaba misteriosamente poder desvincular su sello rosario. Gohan era muy consciente de lo que el vampiro estaba tratando de decir. Era bastante obvio que ella quería que lo dejaran salir, que siempre le ponía nervioso. Él no pudo evitar ceder y tomar rápidamente el rosario.

Moka suspiró, en parte avergonzado y parcialmente aliviado de que la media saiyan entendía lo que estaba tratando de decir. No había ayudando, después de todo. Ella le sonrió por última vez y le dio un muy mal intento de un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Sé que Ruby y los otros salir adelante, Gohan", dijo en sus intentos de aumentar las esperanzas de la media saiyan arriba.

Esta aunque sólo hacía difícil no para Gohan a reír y estar serio. Él asintió con la cabeza y fácilmente sacó el rosario fuera. Esto, por supuesto, le hizo preguntarse si su juicio era bueno teniendo en cuenta que él quería vivo el líder de la banda.

Tsukune, que estaba atado a una silla de madera de la biblioteca y conectado a tierra en el suelo, estaba en serios problemas. La buena noticia fue que el rubio sádica, Kiria, y la lectura del hombre misterioso se habían ido, pero, por supuesto, le dio un regalo llamado fuego.

La ironía de la situación no ayuda tampoco al recordar Kuyou tratando de hacer de él un shish kebab con su propio fuego. Por supuesto, la última vez, fue golpeado lo suficiente que no pudiera moverse sin herir. Él no estaba en el mismo estado en el que podría ser visto como una ventaja.

Tenía que salir ... y rápido. Oyó las llamas crecen, ya que comió cada estantería de madera en su camino. No podía ver las llamas en su posición, pero podía oír el crepitar y ruidos del fuego se extendió y pronto se le acercan. El calor fue aumentando a medida que se alimenta de las páginas de la historia antigua academia probablemente lo que le hace sudar cada vez más granos en la frente.

Miró por encima del hombro la cabeza para ver si podía conseguir un buen vistazo a la forma en que estaba atado. Tenía que asegurarse de mantener la cabeza fría y no se preocupe si se le va a hacer uso de su tiempo. Estar en una escuela monstruo, podía decir con seguridad que tenía maestría la capacidad de mantener la calma ... al menos parcialmente.

Por desgracia para él, la cuerda que le pega a la silla era tan anudada, probablemente tome más tiempo del que tenía que sacudir o deslizarse fuera de. No podía usar sus brazos desde que se sujetaron pero podía usar sus piernas, que eran gratis. Por lo menos, podría probablemente contoneo o romper la silla contra una pared de liberarse.

Este parece ser el mejor plan, excepto notó algo extraño en la silla de madera que estaba sentado pulg Mirando hacia abajo cerca de sus pies, vio las patas de la silla se apagan de repente flexible y comienzan flexión. Él en un principio pensó que era el aumento de las olas de calor que estaba creando la ilusión hasta que se las piernas comenzaron a cavar en el suelo como raíces.

Su boca abierta cuando vio sus esperanzas de por lo menos se mueve con la silla desaparece con esta aparente silla de madera mal. Para demostrar aún más la forma en que el mal y la vida era, oyó una risa baja, oscura y distorsionada de debajo de él. Sólo podía suponer que era el demonio taimado presidente ... cosa.

Así que ahora, estaba completamente inmóvil. No había manera de que pudiera mover la silla con la forma en que fue arraigado y las cuerdas eran tan anudada, sus brazos no podían ni siquiera se retuercen. Sus ojos comenzaron lanzando a cualquier lugar al que podía ver que él podía ofrecerle algún tipo de esperanza. De pronto oyó una gota sólida y apuntó rápidamente la mirada a la fuente. Lamentó la acción inmensamente a su entender por qué parecía que esta biblioteca fue abandonado.

En el piso establecido un cráneo con un poco de sangre roja seca y grietas. Esto no era una biblioteca en todos los ...

... Era un recurso para los muertos.

Gohan miró con cierto asombro y preocupación al ver al vampiro, Moka, transformando delante de él con una gran cantidad de cambios, tanto física como mentalmente. La verdadera naturaleza de los vampiros de alguna manera él un poco de ansiedad debido a su personalidad dominante hizo. Su mente se remonta a los tiempos que le había besado decididamente por su cuenta. Esos tiempos confundidos, sorprendidos, ya veces le daba miedo porque no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Era obvio que ella era ... él piensa que ... posiblemente interesados en él, pero fue porque él era fuerte o algo más? Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente, ahora no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas.

El vampiro ahora canoso abrió los ojos, que cayeron en inmediata miradas que apuntaban hacia el hangar donde el autor de debilitar su luchaba. Ella le iba a pagar muy caro si no estaba en control o en el dolor. Primero, sin embargo, tuvo que pedir algo importante a la media saiyan.

"Gohan", gritó que de inmediato lo puso en el punto de preocupación, "¿Por qué le dio su sangre a mí?"

La media saiyan estaba un poco confundido por la pregunta. No era algo que tenía que tener una razón para que a la hora de ayudar a sus amigos. "Es porque usted es nuestro amigo, Moka! No pude verle hacerse daño ..."

Por extraño que parezca, Moka cerró su mano en el pecho como un ligero rubor se deslizó por su mejilla. Aunque ella pensó que era una estúpida razón, era difícil no responder a las palabras del medio del Saiyajin. Ella se dio la vuelta y carraspeo.

"Baka", murmuró. A pesar de que era su yo más débil, que no necesitaba Gohan a ayudarla cuando ella no lo necesitaba. Ignorando el hecho de que ella no habría estado en tan buena forma en su verdadera forma, si Gohan no había, que dañaría su orgullo si tales acciones continuaron. Los vampiros eran más autónomos por sí mismos y sobre todo en una pelea.

Gohan se encogió de hombros, casi esperando la reacción del vampiro. En cierto modo, era un poco divertido ver su renuencia para obtener ayuda. Era una característica común para los vampiros que supone ... la autosuficiencia, aunque no podía ser del todo cierto, ya que dependían de sangre para sobrevivir, ¿verdad? ¿O era que otro error común?

Poner las preguntas de distancia y volver a la situación que nos ocupa, Gohan no le importaba trabajar con Moka de mantener a raya la monstrel, pero que no quería que se vaya por la borda. Tomaría el punto de distancia de mantenerlo con vida. La sociedad youkai puede haber hecho mal en contra de su clase de personas, pero la venganza no podía ser la respuesta, especialmente cuando era probable que hubiera monstruos de pura raza que no estaban disgustados por ellos.

"Moka", comenzó haciendo que el vampiro de pelo blanco, echar un vistazo a la media saiyan, "Sé que hice mal, pero prefiero tenerlo vivo ..."

El vampiro entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, un poco divertida. "Oh, ¿es así? Puedo estar enojado, pero puedo controlar completamente a mí mismo, gracias. No se preocupe, su precioso amigo todavía será capaz de ver la luz del día ..."

Gohan no podía dejar de suspirar. En cuanto a Midou, era obvio que estaba luchando consigo mismo y con la cantidad de energía que se corre por él de sus compañeros. Su energía era inestable y era obvio que no sabía cómo manejar todas las fuerzas extranjeras. Gohan tenía un conocimiento limitado de youki excepto por el hecho de que su energía era incompatible con la energía demoníaca que alimentó a todos y rodeó la envioronment. Podía suponer dos cosas, sin embargo:

Una era que Midou iría loco e infligir daño a todo lo que le rodea o le expulsaría toda la energía atrapada dando lugar a una explosión.

Para todos Gohan sabía, podría ser a la vez. En ese caso, se trataba de una situación de perder-perder, donde toda la energía se desperdicia y todo el mundo iba a morir. Si se trataba de ese entonces, no tendría más remedio que eliminar con el fin de salvar a los demás.

Gohan no podía dejar de preguntarme qué pensaba el vampiro. "¿Tienes una idea de lo que pasará con él?"

El vampiro cruzó su brazo y frunció el entrecejo. "No sé nada sobre magia brujas y este ritual de sangre, pero parece que cuando lo realizamos o pierde el control, irá loco que no servirá de nada ..."

"¿Hay una posibilidad de que podría explotar?" Preguntó Gohan.

Las cejas de vampiros plantearon la posibilidad de que ella no estaba segura. "Nunca he oído de nadie que la explosión de la inestabilidad, pero podría ser posible. De cualquier manera, prefiero pelear cuando es algo sano para que pueda aprender a su lugar!"

El sudor media saiyan cayó y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, otro grito de dolor llenó el almacén en frente de ellos, que amplifica con el metal que rodea las paredes. Midou lamentó que levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el techo. Sus manos se levantaron y agarrándose la cabeza en la miseria. El grito se prolongó varios segundos causando tanto el vampiro y mitad Saiyajin para ir en guardia.

El grito finalmente se detuvo como monstrel quedó paralizado por un momento inculcar silencio en torno a sus camaradas gimiendo y los árboles. Gohan ojos ligeramente abrieron con sorpresa ya que el líder de la banda, finalmente, bajó las manos y bajó la cabeza, envuelve su rostro en la oscuridad.

El líder finalmente se volvió a mirarlo, que mostró el saiyan un par de ojos de niebla y una sonrisa sádica estampada en su rostro. De alguna manera, parecía mucho más amenazante y más loco que antes.

La media saiyan inmediatamente lo detuvo con sus altos sentidos y se sorprendió al sentir que el líder de la banda no era consciente, pero no estaba en un estado de sueño tampoco. Estaba en el medio que hizo Gohan seguro si esto demostraría más fácil o más difícil de todo. De cualquier manera, desde luego, no iba a parar a los rituales de sangre de la transferencia de la energía.

Moka mueca en el giro de los acontecimientos. Tanto para enseñarle una lección, pero por lo menos, ella todavía sería capaz de tener sentir una vez que se despertó ... si alguna vez se despertó.

"GRAAH!" Midou gritó mientras su youki estalló y su brazo monstruosa vapor con energía rejuvenecida. Levantó el brazo en su subconsciente y sin un momento de vacilación, disparó una ráfaga demoledora a la pareja que se encontraban a varios metros de distancia de la entrada del almacén.

En una nueva explosión de energía de color rojizo, la explosión de conmoción estalló a través y recogió la suciedad del suelo, ya que se acercó a la pareja. En un instante se apartaron el uno del otro como la explosión pasó junto a su antigua posición. Con un centenar de energías transferencia le combustible, no fue una sorpresa ver que sus ataques podrían ser mucho más audaz, sin embargo, el hecho de que él no era plenamente consciente e inestable lo hizo peligroso para los miembros que ponen en la zona.

Gohan se volvió hacia Moka ya que ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el hangar. "Tenemos que alejarnos de todos esos otros miembros"

El vampiro frunció el ceño, un poco molesto por la naturaleza protectora de la media saiyan, especialmente cuando los miembros se supone que son sus enemigos. Ella resopló conocer la media saiyan continuaría insistiendo en no importa lo mucho que argumentar.

"Bien, lo lleva por sí mismo, aunque si estás tan preocupado por nuestros enemigos", respondió ella con desgana.

Gohan asintió. Por supuesto que tenía un modo de pensar diferente acerca de sus enemigos que él. Ciertamente, si su padre y su padre se conocieron, no sería bonito en la cara de los ideales. En cualquier caso, él no iba a tratar de explicar. Esperemos que con el tiempo, ella lo entendería.

Comenzó a correr más rápido y se fue por delante del vampiro hacia el líder de la banda. El monstrel semiconsciente sacó su brazo abultada de nuevo para intentar otro golpe, pero Gohan era lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a su marco de cuerpo principal y allende sus manos, soplando efectivamente el hombre medio consciente a través de las paredes de metal de la percha y en toda la tierra en el exterior.

Midou dejó caer un poco, pero las piernas firmemente plantadas en el suelo para detener sus movimientos. Él levantó su enorme brazo de nuevo descuidadamente sin tratar de recuperar el equilibrio y empujó otra gran fuerza de youki en el medio-Saiyan. Se perdió, aunque como Gohan instintivamente lado se apartó de la explosión que le permite golpear la fundación de la bodega.

Gohan se dio cuenta un par de cosas sobre el estado actual de Midou. Se había puesto una buena cantidad de fuerza en empujar la monstrel pero no reacciona tanto como él esperaba. No sólo eso, sino que sus movimientos no eran tan firmes tampoco. Parecía que lo único que estaba en control actualmente era puro instinto y, posiblemente, el odio. Esto era peligroso, aunque como Gohan sabía que el líder podría muy bien hacerse daño si esto continúa.

Crujido!

La media saiyan volvió al almacén detrás de él para encontrar ese último golpe de Midou había sacado un apoyo fundamental para el edificio abandonado. Sería muy pronto colapse y que no habría sido un problema si no hubiera algunos de sus prójimos en ese país.

Antes de que él posiblemente podría promulgar, Midou ya estaba trabajando con el brazo a Gohan de nuevo como una máquina en piloto automático. Parecía que se estaba centrando en nada más que destruir Gohan.

"ERAH!" el líder gritó mientras seguía a través de empujar su enorme brazo hacia adelante. Gohan instintivamente encendido y aceleró en el almacén con rapidez para encontrar dos monstrels gimiendo en el suelo como todos los demás. Él los recogió con rapidez mientras levitando por encima y salió por la puerta principal sólo segundos antes de que los rociadores se detuvo y todo el hangar se vino abajo de manera exponencial.

Él puso los dos miembros a lo largo del resto y sin otro aliento, miró al almacén que emite choque de metal y rupturas. Dirt comenzó a acumularse y elevarse por encima de lo que quedaba de la nave, nublando las ruinas. No parecía que el cuidado líder de la banda de lo que le hizo a su base en el momento, pero cuando se recuperó algo de suerte conciencia de sí mismo y la cordura, era obvio que iba a ser no muy feliz.

Segundos después oyó chocar y un cierto vampiro grita como ella y el líder de la banda comenzó a dedicarse el uno al otro detrás de la suciedad y los escombros. La media saiyan se apresuró a unirse a la lucha otra vez. Tuvieron que empujar el monstrel Actualmente loco lejos porque todavía estaban demasiado cerca de los miembros de las pandillas que yacen en el suelo. Se puso en una postura adecuada, cambiando las piernas separadas y tirando puños a su lado, cuando después de su ki.

En una ráfaga blanca de movimiento, parecía casi instantánea a la youkai lucha. Moka había esquivado efectivamente el brazo grande, rojo de Midou saltando y poniendo a sí misma en el brazo como una plataforma. Ella trabajó rápidamente a sí misma el brazo antes de patear el líder de la banda en la barbilla. Ella saltó valientemente después de la patada y se puso a sí misma a pocos metros detrás de la monstrel.

Con la fuerza de la patada de un vampiro, la cabeza de Midou echada hacia atrás y su cuerpo entero se levantó unos centímetros antes de poner una pierna hacia atrás para contrarrestar la caída inminente. Una vez nivelado, con la cabeza bruscamente a su posición con la misma expresión de una persona que se ejecuta en una máquina. La media saiyan se sorprendió al ver que el líder de la banda había cambiado su enfoque a Gohan, ignorando efectivamente el ataque previo de Moka.

"Uragh!" le gritó, con el brazo al vapor y su cara desfigurada temblando. La media saiyan frunció el ceño. El hombre estaba en funcionamiento en nada más que instintos animales. El dolor fue ignorado completamente que iba a ser un problema. Gohan sabía que tendría que tener cuidado en hacer daño al líder sin saber lo mucho que está causando.

Con esto en mente, él se lanzó al ataque al líder semiconsciente con un aura blanca que lo rodea. Midou inmediatamente trató de golpear el saiyan en estrecha pero que no tienen suficiente tiempo como media saiyan tiró hacia dentro y cerró la parte delantera del líder con su hombro.

Midou amordazado con saliva saliendo de su boca mientras sentía su cuerpo golpe de distancia de varios metros, más allá de la posición de Moka y más lejos del hangar en ruinas. Gohan esperó un poco al ver la monstrel vacilar al suelo y recoge la suciedad antes de que se detuvo a una parada con unos pocos metros de movimiento desplazados ..

Mientras él y Moka miró el líder lentamente a volver a sus pies con creciente irritación, Gohan empezó a preguntarse si Rubí tenía ningún plan para detener la transferencia. Como el líder de la banda se hizo más fuerte a cada minuto gracias a los rituales, menos Gohan tuvo que contenerse. La media saiyan prefiere no luchar contra este tipo un segundo tiempo mucho más largo.

¿Qué demonios puedo hacer? Rubí pensó con creciente expectación como la joya de su personal cada vez brillaba. Ella y su compañero hermana, Yukari estaban cerca de la ubicación. La cantidad de energía mágica que sentía era cada vez más fuerte y la única explicación posible era que Kiria hecho había agrupado los rituales juntos. No tenía sentido, ya que aunque hubiera hecho más difícil para las brujas si les había extendido.

.. Y lo que piensas, Kiria? Rubí añadió con preocupación.

"Ano ... Rubí-san, Kiria es realmente su hermano pequeño?" la joven bruja preguntó, llevar a la bruja mayor de sus pensamientos. Volvió la mirada hacia la bruja flotando a su lado y sacó una sonrisa triste.

"No por sangre, pero era como un hermano para mí. A pesar de él que es bastante molesto, todavía me preocupaba por él. Nunca esperaba que ... Únete algo tan destructivo como este ..."

Yukari miraba con simpatía. Era evidente que todavía se preocupaba por él y sabiendo que él era parte de anti-tesis, que debe haber sido un poco doloroso.

"Gomen, Ruby-san," se disculpó.

La expresión de Rubí cambió a uno con determinación y ella negó con la cabeza. "... Pero incluso si fuera mi hermano, yo lo detengo. Tiene que aprender que no puede hacer lo que quiera", explicó la bruja.

Yukari respiró hondo y suspiró, poniendo una mirada determinada también. Si su compañera bruja podría mantenerse fuerte, ella también lo haría. Por el bien de sus amigos y la gente que se preocupaba por ella. Se detenían Kiria y Anti-Tesis a toda costa.

Ambos volaron en silencio durante unos segundos, pero de pronto se estremeció como un anillo de tono bajo comenzó a entrar en sus oídos. Rubí miró a la fuente del anillo para ver que venía de la parte superior de su personal en la gema imbuido estaba tarareando y vibrante. Fue aquí ... Aquí fue donde los rituales donde.

Ambos se miraron por un momento antes se veían debajo de ellos para ver dónde estaban situados en. Después de seguir el fuerte aura mágica a ciegas, se sorprendieron al ver que no eran más que un poco lejos de la parte posterior de la academia.

La bruja entrecerró los ojos hacia los árboles muertos, hasta que vio una niebla extraña con un resplandor azul que se perdió dentro y fuera como un latido. No había duda de que era el lugar, pero por qué Kiria había elegido un lugar tan cerca de la academia voló más allá de cualquier razonamiento.

"Tengan cuidado, Yukari-chan ... en esa niebla, puede que no seamos capaces de ver mucho," la bruja advirtió por última vez.

¿Qué demonios puedo hacer? Rubí pensó con creciente expectación como la joya de su personal cada vez brillaba. Ella y su compañero hermana, Yukari estaban cerca de la ubicación. La cantidad de energía mágica que sentía era cada vez más fuerte y la única explicación posible era que Kiria hecho había agrupado los rituales juntos. No tenía sentido, ya que aunque hubiera hecho más difícil para las brujas si les había extendido.

.. Y lo que piensas, Kiria? Rubí añadió con preocupación.

"Ano ... Rubí-san, Kiria es realmente su hermano pequeño?" la joven bruja preguntó, llevar a la bruja mayor de sus pensamientos. Volvió la mirada hacia la bruja flotando a su lado y sacó una sonrisa triste.

"No por sangre, pero era como un hermano para mí. A pesar de él que es bastante molesto, todavía me preocupaba por él. Nunca esperaba que ... Únete algo tan destructivo como este ..."

Yukari miraba con simpatía. Era evidente que todavía se preocupaba por él y sabiendo que él era parte de anti-tesis, que debe haber sido un poco doloroso.

"Gomen, Ruby-san," se disculpó.

La expresión de Rubí cambió a uno con determinación y ella negó con la cabeza. "... Pero incluso si fuera mi hermano, yo lo detengo. Tiene que aprender que no puede hacer lo que quiera", explicó la bruja.

Yukari respiró hondo y suspiró, poniendo una mirada determinada también. Si su compañera bruja podría mantenerse fuerte, ella también lo haría. Por el bien de sus amigos y la gente que se preocupaba por ella. Se detenían Kiria y Anti-Tesis a toda costa.

Ambos volaron en silencio durante unos segundos, pero de pronto se estremeció como un anillo de tono bajo comenzó a entrar en sus oídos. Rubí miró a la fuente del anillo para ver que venía de la parte superior de su personal en la gema imbuido estaba tarareando y vibrante. Fue aquí ... Aquí fue donde los rituales donde.

Ambos se miraron por un momento antes se veían debajo de ellos para ver dónde estaban situados en. Después de seguir el fuerte aura mágica a ciegas, se sorprendieron al ver que no eran más que un poco lejos de la parte posterior de la academia.

La bruja entrecerró los ojos hacia los árboles muertos, hasta que vio una niebla extraña con un resplandor azul que se perdió dentro y fuera como un latido. No había duda de que era el lugar, pero por qué Kiria había elegido un lugar tan cerca de la academia voló más allá de cualquier razonamiento.

"Tengan cuidado, Yukari-chan ... en esa niebla, puede que no seamos capaces de ver mucho," la bruja advirtió por última vez.

Yukari asintió y tarareaba con firmeza. Con ese conjunto en su lugar, los dos empujaron hacia adelante y hacia abajo, dejándose ligeramente rebajarse hasta las afueras de la niebla azul que nubla los árboles muertos.

Con un toque en el suelo, los movimientos de las brujas más lento, ya que se establecieron. Yukari desmontó su escoba de madera y en una pequeña nube, la escoba poofed distancia. Rubí no le soltó la transformación cuervo media aún cuando ella no se fiaba de lo que puede esperar. Sacó sus alas negras juntos y los dejó esconden detrás de su espalda.

A sólo unos metros de distancia de la zona empañado, caminaron con cuidado cerca, manteniendo un ojo sobre los motivos de cualquier signo de azul signos circulares brillantes que eran la norma de cualquier ritual mágico. Yukari no podía dejar de temblar cuando se acercaron a la poca visibilidad de la niebla. Tenía un fuerte deseo de tirar a su compañero de la hermana, pero ella sabía que no debía mostrar su miedo. Quería seguir siendo fuerte frente a Ruby.

Finalmente, fueron rodeados por la niebla y parecía que iba a hacer más difícil para encontrar los 100 rituales que se establecieron en la tierra gracias a la niebla. Ya fuera por pura coincidencia que esta pequeña área había estallado una niebla o que Kiria coloca esta niebla a propósito para aumentar la dificultad hecho mucho más molesto para la bruja mayor. Ella cree que el último.

Entonces ambos se detuvieron de repente con Yukari erupción un pequeño grito de asombro. Un paso distinto del suyo había sido escuchada y Ruby no estaba a punto de descubrir que estaba con ellos. Por instinto, Ruby abrió la joven bruja más cerca de ella y abrió sus alas. Ella se hizo a un lado contra el suelo y sacó su línea hacia delante en la punta en frente de donde le pareció oír el sonido. De las alas, varias plumas negras salieron disparadas como una bala con bordes tan afilados como un cuchillo y no tan suave como una verdadera pluma. Se derivaron en la niebla al instante con un agudo silbido. Ruby no estaba seguro de que lleguen a nada.

Ruby y Yukari esperaron un momento con el más joven ahora tratando de no entrar en pánico. En la parte superior del enemigo desconocido que sea posible, no ayudó para escuchar el extraño silencio que llenaba el área nublada azul. Rubí no bajó la guardia mientras sus ojos miró de izquierda a derecha para ver si algo estaba realmente cerca o si ella era paranoico y escuchar cosas.

Al parecer, ella no estaba escuchando cosas, aunque como un sonido muy familiar de alta energía pura echada llena la zona, cada vez más fuerte ... y más fuerte ... más fuerte ... y ...

Rubí abrió mucho los ojos y maldijo en el aire húmedo que los rodeaba. Yukari sólo pudo parpadear como lo que sucedió después llegó tan rápido. Sin tiempo, Ruby no se molestó en realizar una barrera adecuada y simplemente obligó youki a través del personal que se dirige hacia adelante horizontalmente.

"Haah!" Rubí ejerció como ella forzó una barrera amarilla delante de su personal que oscilaba de manera significativa. Lo que Yukari vio después fue un destello de luz amarilla que venía hacia ellos y empujar el humo azul delante de ellos a un lado.

Se está calentando ...

... Y la sensación inminente de convertirse en un shish kebab había comenzado a ser una posibilidad realista.

Como Tsukune sintió que su propio sudor gotea de su barbilla y su uniforme cada vez más húmeda de la humedad creciente, intentó violentamente a soltarse de la cuerda que lo sostenía a la silla demoníaca que aparentemente no poseía la suficiente inteligencia que se convertiría fumado madera también. Embarazosamente, que había tratado de razonar a la silla de retención.

"H-hey, mira, yo no sé lo que es ... pero si no me dejas ir, vamos a quemar tanto a cenizas!" Tsukune había pedido.

"He-ehe-je ..."

Obtener impaciente y frustrado, gritó. "¿No puedes hacer nada, excepto yo en el suelo y las sibilancias como un disco rayado celebrar! Vamos a ir!"

"He-ehe-je ..."

Si ... claro que era un esfuerzo inútil. Eso era al parecer su trabajo, mantener a sus víctimas para la vida en una biblioteca quema ...

Tsukune gruñó mientras sacudía violentamente sobre la silla. Sintió algo de movimiento en el medio, que significa que las cuerdas estaban recibiendo un poco más flojo, pero todavía requieren una gran cantidad de esfuerzo y posiblemente calor para conseguir que se abra. No podía esperar para siempre, ya que la llama de fuego y el humo negro desarraigo o bien se va a quemar o sofocar él.

Tenía que salir!

Se retorció violentamente, sin importarle ya si sus nervios estaban a punto de romper bajo la presión. Parecía que su esfuerzo fue dando sus frutos, junto con el sudor como las cuerdas se levantan cada vez mayor hasta el punto en que podía usar sus brazos y empujar las cuerdas sobre él.

Con un grito ahogado mientras sus pulmones se abrieron más y probablemente comenzarían a llenarse de más humo, que se utiliza toda la fuerza que tenía que seguir adelante y patear la silla demonio detrás de él. Entró en erupción un perro como gemido antes de que sea posterior apoyo de madera agrietada.

Tsukune comenzó a moverse de nuevo, pero al sentir el agotamiento a superar, no pudo caminar normalmente y se tambaleó hasta el suelo. Él jadeó, tosiendo como más humo comenzó a perforar sus pulmones. Con sudor continua a arrastrarse por la frente, siguió avanzando, aunque débilmente.

La puerta estaba delante de él, él sólo tenía que abrir una puerta para darle un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse y respirar ... a menos que en realidad no era la salida y fue otra grabación habitación. Él esperaba lo mejor y aunque se arrastró lentamente por la alfombra de calefacción.

WOOSH!

Podía oír el fuego continúan comiendo los libros antiguos que pusieron a su alrededor ... y sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo iba a comer. Él continuó moviéndose con que lo único que lo empujaba hacia adelante. Este fue un momento en el que realmente podía evitarlo ... pero si él no podía hacer eso, ¿tenía algún valor en su propia defensa?

Maldita sea ... casi ... no ... Tsukune pensó, acercándose a la puerta que Kiria y el hombre misterioso se habían ido adelante con sonrisas en sus rostros. Lo que no se había dado cuenta era que había un estante de libros al lado de la puerta. No estaba en llamas, sin embargo, al menos por ahora ... sin embargo ...

GOLPE!

Tsukune volvió a toser como más humo llenaba sus pulmones. Su visión comenzó a ser borrosa, pero él continuó moviéndose ... al menos, eso es lo que pensó que su mente sin oxígeno. Su oído había captado el golpe como un posible libro caído, pero ...

GOLPE!

GOLPE!

GOLPE!

Más libros se oyeron caer al suelo y que sonaba sorprendentemente cerca. Echó un vistazo a la estantería que estaba a su lado y la puerta, con los ojos entreabiertos, pero en cuestión de segundos, los abrió completamente en shock. La biblioteca estaba empezando a inclinarse sobre su posición gracias a otra biblioteca que se había derrumbado detrás. Se dio cuenta de que había caído yacían a su lado en el suelo. Por suerte, se habían perdido, pero no ayudará a la situación actual.

Si trataba de escapar de la estantería, que bloquearía la salida a la puerta y él moriría sofocante. La otra opción era continuar haciendo su camino a la puerta con la esperanza de que iba a llegar antes de la estantería podría derrumbarse sobre él. Como al parecer, no había otra opción que seguir adelante. Estaba decidido a hacer esto por sí mismo vivo. Esto ya no era más que un esfuerzo por mantenerse con vida, pero un esfuerzo por demostrar que no estaba completamente indefenso.

Con eso, se movió hacia adelante, cada vez más cerca y más cerca de la puerta, con sibilancias respiraciones y movimientos irregulares. Mientras se movía más lejos, más libros cayeron al suelo delante de él como si le estaba diciendo la cantidad de tiempo que le quedaba.

Con determinación continua a pesar de lo cerca que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, el niño humano fue finalmente capaz de trabar la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Por un momento, sonrió débilmente mientras continúe respirando dentro y fuera débilmente. Por desgracia para él, sin embargo, eso era lo único que pudo con una dificultad añadida para conseguir la puerta abierta.

En la estantería empezó a amanecer lentamente sobre él, no podía dejar de pensar en sus amigos. Los que lo había protegido tantas veces y se puso a su lado, especialmente cuando se enteraron de que era humano. Incluso Mizore no había vacilado cuando se reveló a ella por todo el mundo. En todo caso, tuvo la suerte de tener gente tan buena ...

Kurumu ...

El niño humano quedó fuera de la habitación de la residencia de una muchacha de cabeza azul que había confesado sus sentimientos en medio del calor durante su ahorro por la pandilla. Recordando ese momento, era muy vergonzoso, pero no podía negar que amaba el súcubo también. A diferencia de antes sin embargo, cuando estaba en un estado golpeado y lesionado, quería invitarla a salir correctamente. A pesar de saber que ella probablemente aceptará, todavía se sentía nervioso ... pero ¿qué era él si no podía tomar la iniciativa?

Con un ritmo cardíaco creciente y un trago, él llamó a la puerta. Esperaba que él tenía el número de la habitación justo, sería vergonzoso si no lo había hecho. Oyó una respuesta apagada pero alegre en el otro extremo y abrió los ojos para ver a los ojos violetas de los succubus en horas pico a través de la puerta.

"Ah! Tsukune! No sabía que estarías aquí! Espera un segundo!" Kurumu exclamó inmediatamente antes que el niño humano pudiera pronunciar una palabra. Lo que vino después fue la puerta cerrándose y algunos crujido en el interior. Esperaba que no la captura en un mal momento. Quería confesar correctamente con ella en un lugar mejor, pero el problema es ... ¿dónde diablos era que "mejor" lugar?

En segundo, la Kurumu alegre y burbujeante abrió la puerta de par en par con una cara radiante que estaba claramente feliz de verla que estaba destinado. Llevaba un pijama de rayas que, junto con la enormidad de sus activos, hicieron muy poco para detener Tsukune de tener pensamientos pervertidos. Rápidamente se movió la cabeza recordando su objetivo.

Una vez más, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Kurumu volvió a hablar. "¿Cómo te sientes? Yo no podía dejar de preocuparse después de todo ese incidente con usted y ... um ..."

Tsukune asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que él no quiere tener Kurumu dijo nada más. Hizo te preocupes por tener Kurumu asustado en su misteriosa transformación. ¿Es o no apareció de nuevo, no estaba seguro pero de cualquier manera, Gohan había prometido entrenar. Esperemos que con dedicación y tiempo, que podía protegerse a sí mismo y tal vez incluso proteger a todos los demás.

"I. .. uh ... De hecho, me vino a preguntar correctamente algo ..." el muchacho comenzó, vacilante como las siguientes palabras parecían ahogarme.

El súcubo ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad creciente. Ella sonrió al niño con interés mientras trataba de encontrar sus palabras.

"Sí, mi dulce destinada uno?" dijo arrastrando las palabras, preguntándose qué posible podría necesitar de ella.

Tsukune, en este momento, decidió dejarlo fuera. No sería inútil tratar de encontrar una manera de decirlo sin sentir vergüenza. Con un profundo suspiro, se dejó escapar.

"Me gustas mucho y me encantaría ser el destino de un er-Quiero decir novio! ¿Podría salir conmigo!"

Kurumu parpadeó, pero después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, dormitorio de las chicas se llenó de risas de los súcubos. Contuvo el aliento en un esfuerzo por detener reírse. Este Tsukune hecho confuso y más avergonzado que se sentía antes. Su rostro se puso rojo.

Finalmente, después de Kurumu había conseguido un asimiento de ella misma. Ella la miró un destino con una felicidad nueva refundación.

"Tonto, pensé que me confesó que ya, ¿eh?" -preguntó ella.

Tsukune sigue siendo rojo por todas partes su cara. Él apretó sus brazos juntos y miró hacia abajo. "U-um y-sí, pero ... yo sentía que debo decirte ... bien ..."

Otra risa se escuchó y luego Tsukune se sorprendió al sentir las manos suaves y menuda de Kurumu en las mejillas, el aumento de la cabeza para encontrar su mirada con la de ella. Toda su vergüenza se desvaneció un poco mientras se deslumbraron ante los ojos violetas de los súcubos.

"Incluso después de que me confesara que muchas veces e incluso le da un beso"

"W-espera, que me besaste antes?"

Kurumu curvó sus labios a un lado mientras que ella recordaba. "Sí ... dos veces ... se desmayó, aunque ..."

Una vez más, Tsukune estaba en el derecho a ruborizarse.

"... Sin embargo", continuó, "ahora que usted ha complicas sus sentimientos a mí ... se te desmayes otra vez?"

Tsukune ojos se abrieron como Kurumu comenzó a acercarse al niño humano. Su aliento tocar su piel y sus labios piden a gritos ser devuelto el beso. Tsukune se suavizó la mirada y sintió un tipo diferente de paz que se hizo cargo de su propia vergüenza. Ella ... ella era absolutamente precioso. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciego para darse cuenta de que alguien tan feliz como Kurumu?

No creía que por más tiempo mientras presionaba sus labios contra Kurumu de ...

Tsukune apretó los dientes y maldijo en su mente. El fuego y el humo lo amenazaron con llevarlo a la oscuridad en la que iba a morir sola ... pero no iba a tener nada de eso. Sintió que algo se hinchan en la boca del estómago que hizo que su corazón lata más rápido de lo que ya era.

Se sentía furioso consigo mismo ... No podía rendirme ahora! Tenía que vivir ... tenía que vivir por el bien de todos. ¿Cuál fue la razón para tratar de conseguir Gohan le enseña si moría? ... Y Kurumu, no había manera de que él quería ver a su preocupación ...

La estantería finalmente se derrumbó bajo la presión y se dirigió directamente hacia el niño humano. Su mente estaba preocupada y aunque su cuerpo se estremecía bajo algún tipo de presión.

Miró al techo nublada con la sobrecarga de humo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta los confines de sus pulmones.

"Yo no voy a morir aquí!"

Una gran brisa amenazó con quitarle el sombrero de la bruja más joven como ella se aferró a Rubí con una mano y la otra en la parte de arriba. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, miedo de que lo que había sido empujado a ellos iba a vaporizar.

Finalmente, cuando la brisa se detuvo y se puso más que silencio y respiraciones laboriosas, Yukari se abrió lentamente los ojos para ver que la energía entrante blanca había desaparecido. Los jadeos podrían venir solamente de Rubí que estaba un poco agotado. Mirando más de cerca a la bruja mayor que tenía los ojos parcialmente cerrados, ella estaba sudando un poco en la frente.

Afortunadamente, fue capaz de dispersar la explosión amarilla de la energía que se les disparó. No tenía mucho tiempo para reaccionar, aunque para poner una barrera adecuada, por lo que la obligó youki través con el fin de materializar uno de la mejor manera que pudo. Si una bruja hacía las cosas a toda prisa, podría tener graves consecuencias en la estabilidad física de la realización. No tenía otra opción sin embargo.

Yukari, sabiendo que Ruby necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera ofrecer, decididamente quitó sus miedos y sacó su varita. Ella frunció el ceño al aire libre y miró en todas direcciones para ver dónde está el enemigo se esconde en. En cuestión de milésimas de segundo, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos pudo ver reaccionar a tiempo como un destello verde acelerado por ellos y fue entonces que sentían una fuerte presencia justo detrás de ellos.

"No te muevas ... te prometo que no voy a perder de nuevo esta vez si haces algo," una rosa voz grave y amenazante que hizo a los dos para quedarse congelado.

En el fondo de la mente de Ruby, maldijo, ya que parecía que había caído en una trampa. Sin duda, planeado por su "hermano pequeño". Ella realmente iba a darle un pedazo de su mente cuando lo conoció de nuevo ... de lo contrario en la otra vida si ella no sobrevivió a esta terrible experiencia.

Yukari luego abrió la boca, pero no en el miedo, sino en auténtica sorpresa. Tenía la ligera coraje de dar la vuelta para ver quién estaba detrás de ellos sólo para ser llenado con una nueva revelación impactante. De pie detrás de ellos con la palma hacia adelante, listo para arruinar ellos fue el Namek verde, Piccolo.

"Planta de hombre-sama! Y-estás con Anti-Thesis!" Yukari gritó en shock.

Ahora era el turno de Ruby a dar la vuelta, olvidando el hecho de que este "hombre planta" podría atacarlos. Lo que vio en cambio era una cara familiar que había visto en los pasillos y con el director antes. No estaba segura de si estar tan sorprendido como Yukari o aliviado.

Quedó claro para Piccolo como él también reconoció a los dos. Ella sabía que el pequeño a ser uno de los amigos de Gohan que había dejado la impresión bastante molesto. La siguiente fue la bruja mayor que recientemente había sido contratado para ayudar al director, pero aún más como la persona que ayudó a Gohan y Vegeta contra Broly.

"Tú ..." Piccolo sólo podía decir que estaba igualmente sorprendido. Él bajó la guardia ya que los tres se quedaron mirando el uno al otro en la confusión.

Ruby era la primera en hablar. Trató de recordar detalles sobre el tipo único que el director había hablado con ella sobre. Según él, su nombre era Piccolo y era al parecer el ex mentor de Gohan. No era de extrañar por qué no podía reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido y mucho menos en la niebla.

"Eres ... Piccolo-sensei, ¿verdad? D-no me digas que ... eres parte del anti-tesis?" Rubí exclamó.

Piccolo sólo entrecerró los ojos, confundida. "No sé qué diablos está pasando o lo que este negocio antítesis es, pero te aseguro que yo vine aquí sólo porque me sentía un disturbio ..."

Tanto Ruby y Yukari sólo podían mirar con los ojos abiertos, ya que les golpeó. "Ah ..."

Rubí comenzó nerviosamente frotando su cuello con vergüenza. "A-ah ... Gomen ... no sé ..." la bruja se disculpó.

Piccolo simplemente gruffed en respuesta a pesar de que podría haber sido grave si no hubieran sido capaces de reconocerse entre sí. Miró a su brazo, donde un pequeño corte, la gravedad de un papercut, ha sido gracias a una pluma ligera rozar su piel. Le sorprendió que incluso plumas pueden ser afilados. Él echó un vistazo a Rubí que estaba un poco avergonzado por la situación. Para una persona que no podía ver, tenía bastante la capacidad de utilizar sus sentidos. El corte era insignificante y aunque él lo ignoró completamente.

"¿Sabes lo que está pasando aquí?" Piccolo les preguntó, más específicamente a Ruby.

La bruja mayor asintió con tristeza. "Sí, distribuidos alrededor de esta niebla, hay cerca de un centenar de los rituales mágicos de sangre que se utilizan para transferir la misma cantidad de vida monstrels 'a una sola persona", explicó.

Piccolo ojos se abrieron por un momento y luego se suavizaron. "... Y voy a adivinar que es lo que pasó con Broly y su antiguo maestro?"

"E-eh?" Rubí tartamudeó un poco sorprendido de que él lo sabía. Ahora ella estaba sospechoso ... era en realidad parte de antítesis también?

"¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Es usted realmente un miembro de la anti-tesis?" -preguntó ella, endureciendo la mirada y dar un paso atrás con Yukari en la mano. No había ninguna razón por la que no debería tener cuidado. Ellos no saben mucho acerca de quién era exactamente parte de la organización. Todo lo que sabían hasta ahora era que Kiria y la pandilla de Midou eran parte de ellos, pero eso era todo.

Piccolo celebró una cara de póquer mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Yo era un observador con el director, eso es todo ... que es más importante, ¿hay alguna manera de parar esto?"

Normalmente, él no se hubiera metido, pero la perturbación se sentía justo detrás de la escuela había sido suficiente para romper su concentración diaria. No sólo eso, sino que sentía una inusual cantidad de energía que es la superficie. Tendría que hablar con el director sobre esto y ver lo que él sabe.

Rubí relajó su mirada, aún desconfían, pero por ahora, algo sobre el hombre verde hizo confiar en él un poco. Además, ¿por qué en la Tierra sería un aliado de Gohan estar conectado con Anti-Tesis? La ayuda sería muy apreciada, especialmente cuando no quedaba mucho tiempo. Una hora más o menos a la izquierda sería más correcto.

Rubí suspiró y miró a su alrededor. "En primer lugar, podría ser bueno para eliminar esta niebla ..."

Piccolo gruñó con irritación mientras cruzaba sus brazos juntos. "Ya he tratado de descartar la niebla pero no parece ser normal. Siempre parece retractarse", explicó.

Rubí cerró los ojos y suspiró. Parecía Kiria puso en una niebla de "ocultar" todo. La niebla eventualmente desaparecerán, pero no tienen tiempo para esperar por eso. Nieblas mágicas no eran más que las nieblas inducidas artificialmente, lo que significaba que la zona había sido obligado a aumento y disminución de su temperatura hasta el punto de que las gotas de agua se suspendieron. La parte mágica era que estaba contenido por lo que es imposible para empujar a la basura. Rápidamente empezó a preguntarse si Mizore debería haber venido a lo largo, pero rechazó la idea, ya que sólo haría que el área a cubrir con agua helada y que sea aún más difícil de negar los rituales ponedoras. Bueno, parecía que iba a tener que utilizar un poco de magia para hacer esto ...

"No se puede alejar este tipo de niebla, pero se puede calentar la superficie para evaporar las moléculas de agua por completo", explicó mientras hacía girar su bastón y se plantó en la tierra. La joya en la cima brillaba intensamente como Ruby mantiene un asimiento en él y cerró los ojos.

"Excresco ..." la bruja mayor susurró, su cuerpo fluye youki que comenzó a viajar a través de su brazo y por el personal de la planta. Tanto Yukari y Piccolo observaban en silencio mientras la bruja más penetró en el suelo con su energía.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Yukari sintió un calor creciente que amenazaba a quitarse la ropa. Rápidamente comenzó a abanicarse con el sombrero. Mirando hacia abajo en el suelo, vio algunas grietas ya la formación como la tierra empezó a secarse.

El Namek miraba con un poco interés que poco a poco, con el calor que sube de la tierra, las nubes bajas que llenaban su visión comenzó a disiparse más alto en el aire.

Desconocido para ellos, sin embargo, Piccolo estaba de pie al lado de una formación circular de signos azules sobre el terreno que poco a poco fue revelando. Sólo podía ser identificado como uno de los muchos rituales ocultos por ahí. El pequeño corte en el brazo permite una sola gota de sangre púrpura para dibujar lentamente en el tiempo con las brujas. Sin previo aviso, se cayó de su piel verde y comenzó su descenso en el ritual.

La pelea con Midou rabió encendido y se estaba haciendo cada vez más rápido y mucho más audaz. Dentro de una hora que había pasado, Midou ya había acumulado la mitad de la fuerza de vida de sus hombres. Moka fue especialmente cuidadoso de no ser golpeado por su enorme brazo monstruoso mientras que Gohan le costaba sostener contra él. Los dos hicieron un montón de conmutación con Moka atacar primero acrobática y Gohan para contraatacar cualquier movimiento o golpes de la líder de la banda intentó tratar.

"¡Ah!" Moka gritó como ella aterrizó varias patadas a través del abdomen de la líder. El líder tomó a todos, mientras que siendo empujado por los poderosos golpes de vampiros, sin embargo, una vez que el vampiro se hizo atacar, Midou sólo fallar un poco antes de llegar a la ofensiva una vez más. El vampiro estaba segura de haber oído algunas costillas rotas durante sus ataques, pero que no parecía Midou importaba tanto. Estaba actuando como una máquina, su objetivo sólo para crear destrucción y matar a Moka y Gohan. Si el hombre estaba cerca de la academia, no habría sido bastante.

Como Gohan impulsó a atacarlo, él y Moka se tomó por sorpresa como Midou repente gritó mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza en el dolor. El líder de la banda cayó sobre una rodilla y cortante se quejó después de que dejó de gritar.

Tanto Moka y Gohan había detenido por completo en la acción brusca del líder de la banda. No pasó mucho tiempo, aunque antes de que se levantó sin embargo y luego se enfrentó a Gohan con la misma cara semiconsciente y los ojos pupiless. Gohan decidió que pensar en lo que estaba pasando más tarde como Midou levantó el brazo y comenzó otro ataque conmoción.

Gohan esquivó rápidamente hacia un lado mientras youki llenos de golpes de Midou arado a través de la tierra hasta que se disipó. Corrió hacia el líder antes de que pudiera tirar de otro ataque y Flip se inició el suelo y se retorció en el aire un instante hasta que la pierna se estrelló contra su brazo brutal.

Midou sintió su brazo balanceo de distancia y sólo podía seguir cayendo sin parar de todos modos, como su brazo y luego todo su cuerpo cayó plana en el suelo. Un pequeño cráter se formó debajo de él gracias a la presión y cada vez más renovada fuerza que emanaba Midou.

Gohan dio un salto atrás junto Moka que estaba igual de firme. El vampiro parecía cada vez más impacientes con el líder de la banda. Justo cuando iba a quejarse, sin embargo, otra presencia fuerte de repente atravesó y Gohan. Ambos se detuvieron como Midou se levantó desde el cráter de ira constante.

"Moka ... es que ..." Gohan comenzó, sintiendo la fuerte presencia que tuvo una ligera familiaridad con él. Moka se mordió los labios con una mezcla de negación y confusión. Gohan miró Moka preocupada mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

"No. .. no debería ser posible ... que ... debería haberlo dejado! ¿Cómo ...?" Moka susurró, pero fue muy claro para el medio-Saiyan.

Tsukune ...

Gohan miró a Midou que ya habían comenzado a cobrar de nuevo. Todavía ponen otro pensamiento detrás mientras se preparaban para el ataque del líder de la banda. Recordó una vez más lo que parecía hace meses que Tsukune había transformado temporalmente en un vampiro y fue capaz de controlar youki. Se suponía que era sólo una cosa de una vez, pero ... esta presencia se demuestre lo contrario. Tenía la familiaridad de Tsukune mientras que, al mismo tiempo, algo que era mayormente equivocado. Sólo esperaba que el chico y Kurumu, Gin y Mizore estarían a salvo.

Gin, Kurumu y Mizore finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca abandonada separada de la academia principal, sin embargo, para su sorpresa y preocupación, que iba a ser aún menor que en forma de calor se puede sentir desde el edificio mientras que las nubes de el humo se ve a través de las ventanas.

Kurumu ojos de terciopelo miraron con horror antes de que ella comenzó a correr hacia él con la esperanza de que Tsukune todavía estaba allí y viva. Ella no iba a atreverse pensar de otra manera. Mientras coloca un paso adelante, Mizore sintió inmediatamente algo mal como lo hizo Gin. Kurumu parecía ajeno a la única cosa en su mente era la seguridad de su único destino. Rápidamente, Gin agarró el súcubo de inmediato la creación de rebeldía.

"¡Suéltame! Tenemos que salvar a Tsukune!" ella gritó y luchó contra la idea firme de Gin.

"Espera un segundo! Algo no se siente bien!" Gin respondió de nuevo con una voz cautelosa. Mizore Kurumu asintió, pero no pareció importarle.

"La única cosa que no está bien es que Tsukune podría estar ardiendo sin"

"No voy a morir aquí!"

Las protestas de Kurumu se vieron truncados cuando, ya que sin una advertencia, la biblioteca estalló, volando pedazos de madera y libros antiguos sobre el suelo y el aire. Los tres cerraron los ojos y se cubre a sí mismos, pero eran por suerte lejos de la explosión con sólo una brisa fuerte, caliente a pasar de largo.

Al oír que chisporrotea y crepitante, los tres descubrieron a sí mismos ya abrieron sus ojos para ver a la biblioteca ya no es un edificio estructural. Era una nueva ruina de lo que fue. La planta no tenía ninguna duda este fue el hacer de antítesis o más específicamente, Kiria.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu gritó, rompiendo con la bodega de Gin cuando comenzó a acercarse al fuego, no preocuparse por la posibilidad de ser ella misma quemada por los incendios restantes que llenaron el recinto. Gin estaba demasiado conmocionado y rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error como súcubo dejó a su alcance. Se maldijo a sí mismo y luego él y la mujer de la nieve comenzó a unirse a los súcubo con la esperanza de que el niño humano todavía estaba vivo.

A medida que se acercaba a la biblioteca y el pasado parte del humo que obstruye la mayor parte del radio de explosión, sus ojos se abrieron al ver una figura demasiado borrosa con el calor residual y nublado de distinguir. Ella sólo podía esperar era Tsukune.

"T-Tsukune?" -preguntó, medio esperanzado frenético y medio. Ella y sus dos compañeros detrás desaceleró su ritmo y caminó cuidadosamente hacia la figura en un esfuerzo por entender que habían sobrevivido a la explosión de fuego. Cuando la cifra llegó a una visión clara con el marrón familiar y el pelo sucio, Kurumu sólo podía saltar de alegría. Gin y Mizore, sin embargo, continuaron siendo cautos y un poco sospechoso. ¿Cómo sobrevivió?

Kurumu podría importar menos si mientras corría por delante, lleno de lágrimas de alegría al ver que Tsukune había sobrevivido. No hubiera sabido qué hacer si su único destino se hizo daño. Mientras ella seguía acercarse, se dio cuenta de los detalles que su amante fue quemado en algunas zonas y tenía manchas de humo atrapado en él. Sus ropas estaban hechas jirones completamente sólo con sus pantalones de uniforme verde aparentemente la menor destruidas.

Tsukune había bajado la cabeza, sombreado sus ojos. Algo estaba mal con Tsukune ... no podía poner su dedo sin embargo. No le llevó mucho tiempo, aunque para encontrar un aura de repente ... realmente youki oscura se sintió incluso Mizore. Ambos ojos se abrieron cuando el súcubo continuó recibiendo más y más hasta Gin tomó el iniciado para actuar.

"Kurumu! NO estar más cerca de él!" Gin gritó piel gris comenzó a crecer a partir de sus brazos y su cara comenzó a alargarse con los colmillos que sobresalen de su boca. Kurumu apenas oyó Gin ni sintió la presencia oscura y peligrosa que empezaba a acumularse en el niño humano. Corrió towrads él con sólo las lágrimas de felicidad consciente del peligro que corría pulg

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Gin utilizó su velocidad hombre lobo para pasar el súcubo y ponerse en frente del niño humano. Kurumu miró como Tsukune se levantó inmediatamente su brazo y golpeó al hombre lobo en la cabeza sin dudarlo. Al instante, el hombre lobo se dio una palmada hacia un lado, varios metros entre los árboles mienten.

SNAP!

Gin soltó un aullido de dolor hasta que fue interrumpida por la ruptura de los árboles y el sonido de la acumulación de suciedad. En ese momento, Kurumu se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder. La voz en su garganta se perdió cuando sólo podía abrir la boca en su único destino.

"T-tsku ... ne?" vaciló en su voz mientras se preguntaba lo que acababa de suceder. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos en un medio sorprendido y medio de expresión alegre. No podía controlar su cuerpo como una de sus piernas dio un paso atrás por su cuenta.

El niño humano por fin levantó la vista, revelando sus ojos debajo de su cabello. Eran ... todo ... y los alumnos eran pequeños que lo hace lucir bastante histérica.

"No vamos a ... morir ..." Tsukune habló con la voz quebrada, sin embargo, enojado de que envió escalofríos a los súcubos.

"Kurumu Quédate atrás!" Mizore gritó y el cuerpo de Kurumu sólo podría cumplir mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. La mujer de la nieve ya se había convertido en su verdadera naturaleza con garras de hielo reemplazar sus dedos y su cabello morado ahora cristalizado.

Un muro de hielo brotaron entre el niño humano y el súcubo como Mizore había saltado a la cara y sopló brazos sobre. Kurumu todavía no era capaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando mientras ella se quedó allí, muy sorprendido.

"No. .. Tsukune ..." murmuró ella, con lágrimas de alegría reemplazados por lágrimas de la negación.

En ese momento, Tsukune mirada se dirigió a la mujer de la nieve. Mizore respondió tirando de sus garras en defensa.

Ella sabía que no sería capaz de ganar con todo el poder esta "humano" esgrimía. Ella cerró los ojos y exhaló una bocanada de aire fresco. Ella no tendría más remedio que ir drástica si era para defender adecuadamente a sí misma.

Con ese conjunto, Mizore canaliza su youki. Hielo formado en la parte inferior de sus pies y una refrigeración por aire, comenzó a rodearla. El problema era que no había agua en cualquier lugar que podría ayudarla en el proceso de cambio de manera efectiva el paisaje. Los incendios restantes no ayudan ya sea como gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en su frente.

Kuso ... la mujer nieve pensamiento en su cabeza. Ella sabía que esto iba a tomar mucho de ella y, probablemente, agotarla, pero en cualquier caso, ella era la única posición que podía hacer algo. Gin no había aparecido a partir de los árboles que se supone significaba que estaba inconsciente. Kurumu todavía estaba en shock. No se sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando la situación comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

"Gomen Tsukune-san, pero tendrás que enfríe un poco," dijo la mujer de la nieve, plenamente consciente de la pun cojo que había forjado sin querer. Entonces, con todas sus fuerzas, empujó su youki en el medio ambiente circundante.

Mientras que la niebla empezó a despejar con el calor creciente Rubí estaba empujando a las profundidades de la tierra, los muchos rituales se hacen evidentes. Todo el mundo se sorprendió de lo cerca que sí lo era. De hecho, puede que ni siquiera han preciso para borrar la niebla si supieran lo cerca que todos ellos eran. Había grupos de diez propagación a cabo, pero no tanto por lo que no era visible a simple vista.

Una chispa de luz surgió de detrás de ellos, sorprendiendo a todos. Como se dieron la vuelta, vieron a uno de los rituales de una chispa clúster violentamente bajo el suelo. Se intensificó por un momento antes de detenerse por completo y provocando lentamente desapareció de la vista. Ahora se muestran sólo nueve rituales.

Ruby era en una pérdida para las palabras, tirando de su personal desde el suelo, ya que parecía que se había puesto suficiente energía en la Tierra para levantar la niebla. Ella comenzó a buscar rápidamente cualquier cosa que pudiera haber negado el ritual. Rápidamente, volvió a pensar en lo que Kiria le había dicho ...

"Desafortunadamente, no puedo dar los detalles ya que no tengo otra sorpresa antes de irme, pero vamos a decir que iba a negar de inmediato, parecía que los años de frío y hielo ralentizaron el proceso, aunque ..."

Parecía la solución era bastante simple. Los ojos de la bruja se clavaron en el brazo verde del Namek que tenía un corte de papel minúsculos gracias a sus plumas. El Namek era el más cercano a pie al ritual.

La sangre ... sangre extranjera ...

Esa sería la única explicación lógica para negar los rituales. Cada ritual era para un solo cuerpo o como se enteró gracias a su hermano'' ', la sangre de cada persona. si la sangre de otra persona entra en contacto con el ritual, que no ha podido manejar la situación ...

Esto fue sólo una teoría, ya que ninguno de ellos había visto exactamente lo que pasó ...

"... Parecía que los años de frío y hielo se desaceleró el proceso, aunque ..."

Sí ... eso tendría sentido, Kiria había visitado el ritual en las montañas donde Broly fue después de que el ritual se había establecido. Conocer el clima frío de la montaña, que era posible que el ritual era debajo de una hoja de hielo sentido que la sangre de Kiria tenía un poco de tiempo para hacer contacto.

Piccolo podía ver lo que la bruja estaba pensando mientras miraba a su propio brazo, donde la pluma había rozado. Dio un gruñido en la afirmación. Si se trataba de sangre que estos rituales necesarios para darle la paz, entonces que así sea.

... Eso no era para decir que, aunque él no tenía dudas acerca de derramar su sangre. La última vez que lo hizo, fue engañado por el director pensaba el contrato escuela era la única manera de asegurarse de que tiene que dejar esta tierra estéril.

Yukari miró sin decir el reconocimiento entre ellas con confusión. Miró hacia Rubí con la esperanza de que sería transmitir lo que estaba pensando. Ella era la más brillante en la escuela y no saber la estaba matando.

"Ruby, supiste cómo"

"Espera un segundo, tengo que probar algo," Ruby apresuradamente cortar su compañero bruja fuera como ella hacia fuera una de las alas del cuervo delante de ella y arrancó una pluma aguda fuera. Lo que le hizo a continuación hizo la pequeña bruja palidecer como Ruby abrió su palma con muy poca expresión de dolor.

"¿Qué ... qué ..." Yukari comenzó, sin entender la lesión auto hasta que su hermana se enfrentó a la palma hacia abajo y luego sacó su brazo a través de la agrupación junto a ellos. Su sangre se tiñó a través de tres círculos mágicos que llevaron a generar estática en el suelo antes, asimismo desapareciendo el mismo que el anterior.

Rubí sonrió con satisfacción. Ella no podía creer que fuera tan simple como eso para negar los rituales. Si ese fuera el caso, entonces los rituales pueden no haber tenido un protector a prueba de fallos para ellos.

La boca de Yukari era agape como las implicaciones instalaron en la cabeza. Ella ... ella tuvo que cortar su auto y derramar su sangre!

"N-no, no puedo hacer eso!" la pequeña bruja gritó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, en contra de la idea de derramar su propia sangre.

Rubí miró a Yukari con un cariño fraternal pero la pequeña bruja podría haber jurado que vio Rubí revela una sonrisa masoquista. Esto no resolvió bien con ella. La bruja más agachó para satisfacer cara a cara con Yukari.

"Hey, no es tan malo! Confía en mí, he recibido un montón peor ... que va a ser sin dolor lo prometo ..." trató de tranquilizar a no saber que sus palabras estaban poniendo miedo en alma de la joven bruja.

"N-no! I. .. No puedo hacerlo! Es ... es demasiado ... y ..."

Las palabras de Yukari ralentizó cuando sintió algo húmedo contra su mano. Lo que ella no sabía era Rubí tuvo la oportunidad de distraerla para dar un pinchazo de su dedo índice. La sangre era minúsculo pero suficiente líquido para gotear la mano.

Ella lo miró con horror lo que su modelo había hecho. Se volvió blanco durante unos segundos y Ruby se apresuró a sostenerla para que no caiga. Después de unos segundos, volvió a su color normal y miró débilmente en Ruby de forma demasiado dramática.

"¿Q-qué ... por qué Ruby?" la joven bruja preguntó, sintiéndose traicionado.

En este punto, Ruby puso los ojos y soltó bruja hermana. "Si no quieres ayudar, eso está bien pero podría estar haciendo la limpieza mucho más rápido ..."

Yukari podía mirar sólo suavemente en la escena frente a ella cuando Piccolo ya estaba empezando derramar su sangre púrpura por todas partes. Señaló Rubí últimos con los ojos sin expresión.

"Bueno, no parece que con el hombre planta ritmo va a ..." , afirmó.

Rubí parpadeó y miró hacia atrás. Se quedó paralizada al ver a toda la sangre púrpura que el hombre verde era ahora lanzando alrededor, ignorando por completo las dos brujas y tomando primero la acción. De repente, una feroz competitividad creció dentro de la bruja que perturba el más joven.

"H-je ... Me pregunto qué Gohan diría si le dijera que golpeo su sensei en un concurso de derramar sangre?" -preguntó un poco espeluznantemente con un rubor que crecen en su cara.

En este punto, Yukari ya no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y sin demora, sus ojos en blanco en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras dejaba que los dos para ver extraoficialmente que podría derramar más sangre y negar la mayoría de los rituales.

"Aaaah!" Midou gritó de dolor cuando una vez más, él comenzó a poner las manos a la cabeza y se tambaleó hacia delante. Esta vez, Moka y Gohan no tardaron en darse cuenta de que la energía que se habían transferido sistemáticamente del resto de la pandilla a varios metros de distancia fueron disminuyendo en número. Los dos no estaban manteniendo con el tiempo, pero que esperaba que era porque las brujas fueron negando los rituales y no porque ya había hombres que estaban muriendo.

Nada estaba drenando de la líder de la banda, pero su ganancia youki estaba disminuyendo. Hasta el momento, se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil de conseguir un golpe como el líder de alguna manera había aprendido a esquivar instintivamente, no sólo eso, sino que estaba un poco más rápido. Si las brujas se apresuraron, se esperaba no tener que empujar más para mantener una ficha sobre el monstrel.

Tanto Moka y Gohan esperaban Midou parar gritando y retorciéndose de dolor ... pero cuando casi un minuto había pasado, se dieron cuenta de que las brujas fue conseguir que se haga con una rapidez sorprendente. Los rituales no deben haber sido tan distantes si fuera el caso.

Moka bajado la guardia ir y carraspeó, un poco decepcionante. "Qué patético, parece que este juego de cuidado de niños es más, Gohan ..."

Gohan no le gusta bastante ese tono Moka, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Ciertamente, no fue culpa de Midou que terminó de esta manera. La culpa real fue en Kiria y el líder desconocido. Ellos eran los que parecían estar haciendo las llamadas y por no hablar de otros traicionando. Esos fueron los peores, Gohan sabía.

...

Gohan y Moka observaron y esperaron a que el líder de la banda continuó gruñido de dolor. Era obvio que iba a perder totalmente la conciencia. Definitivamente sería una ruptura importante. Cuando el último de los rituales aparentes fueron negados, Midou miró a los dos con los ojos pupiless una última vez antes de que perdiera el equilibrio y su cuerpo se plantó contra el suelo sin decir palabra.

Por unos momentos, Moka y Gohan protagonizaron hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no iba a volver a levantarse. Gohan podía sentir la fuerza vital de Midou estabilizar suficientemente lento pero, curiosamente, su youki seguía siendo la misma que sólo podía significar que Midou hizo ganar un poco de fuerza. No estaba seguro de cómo se siente acerca de eso, pero por ahora, dejaría a conseguir su descanso antes de que él y sus amigos se trate de aprender todo sobre antítesis de él.

Luego, sin decir una palabra, se miraron el uno al otro y sabía que otro problema que se había planteado. Pronto se desvanecieron en la dirección donde Kurumu y los otros habían apresurado ...

A \ N: Ya te dije que no era tan largo! ...: P

Con toda seriedad, sin embargo, mi imaginación corría bastante salvaje y yo tenía un montón de escenarios que quería jugar. A modo de ejemplo, yo estaba pensando en tener las brujas y luchar piccolo dos cíclopes ...

... Pero por el bien de tiempo y mantener un ... moderado ... longitud (se trata de un largo moderado, no?), Decidí no seguir creciendo, porque la verdad, lo que hubiera sido un poco exagerado. Hay demasiadas cosas sucediendo al mismo tiempo.

Por último, quiero señalar que Tsukune no está en forma de demonio. No pude hacer la distinción tan temprano, pero con el tiempo, te darás cuenta de lo que está pasando. Del mismo modo, Midou no era de ninguna manera ghoul bien ... era más como él había perdido la mitad de su mente después de ser alimentados con comida que no quería.

Lucha, temas tanto ... fresco (nunca mejor dicho) relaciones (Esto debería ser obvio), una sorpresa giros, y (posiblemente si no me he olvidado) un poco de historia sobre Mizore en el próximo capítulo. Hasta entonces, espero que hayan disfrutado.

... También he arreglado lo del pelo Krilin y número de dragonball deseos en el cap. 21. Realmente no debería haber sido perezoso. No se ve bien en absoluto si estoy escribiendo para la diversión o no. Como siempre, por favor déme sus pensamientos, críticas constructivas, y lo que no. Gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

A \ N (27/05/13): Probablemente debería haber publicado un aviso hace un tiempo, pero todavía estoy trabajando en la historia Gohan Rosario Plus. Estoy haciendo una reescritura mayoría en gran parte de los primeros capítulos de manera que es mucho más clara y concisa, y en general de mejor calidad. Estos cambios, sin embargo, no serán empujados hasta que se publicó el último capítulo. Voy a publicar actualizaciones aquí, sin embargo, y actualizar el último capítulo con mi progreso para aquellos que están preocupados si esta historia fue olvidada.

Nueva Prólogo: HECHO

Vuelva a escribir de los tres primeros capítulos en un solo capítulo: HECHO

Vuelva a escribir de Kurumu Introducción (CH.4): EN CURSO

Vuelva a escribir de la búsqueda del club y Haji Introducción (Ch.5): no se ha iniciado

Reescritura Luz del Gin Introducción y periódicos Club (Cap. 6): NO T EMPEZAR

Vuelva a escribir de Yukari introducción (Capítulo 7): no se ha iniciado

Vuelva a escribir de Kuyou batalla y el compromiso (Ch.11 - 13): no se ha iniciado

Reescritura parcial de la "lucha" entre Ruby y Gohan (cap. 17): no se ha iniciado

Último capítulo: EN CURSO

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Dragon Ball Z o Rosario + Vampire. Todos están escritos respectivamente por Akira Toriyama y Akihisa Ikeda.

Una brisa fuerte se oyó en las vastas y distantes tierras de los muñecos de nieve. A muchos kilómetros de terreno llano con la alta montaña de vez en cuando estaba cubierto de un manto de nieve que hace todo el resplandor de la tierra oculta bajo un sol ligeramente atenuado. Sólo momentos antes, el área tenía una poderosa tormenta de nieve haciendo que los habitantes de la única aldea en el interior de quedarse en casa. Ahora que había dejado, una calma había vuelto al pueblo distante de la nieve. En sus casas de hielo talladas que estaban por debajo de un gran castillo resplandeciente, había uno que estaba radiante de actividad.

"... Y entonces me habló de cómo él luchó estos enormes dinosaurios con su espada!" un niño pequeño, lindo exclamó con radiantes ojos morados y la púrpura más colorido a nadie pelo tenía en el pueblo. Ella abrió los brazos de par en par para enfatizar el tamaño del monstruo de un niño llamado Gohan le había dicho.

En el interior del hielo en casa, uno no esperaría ver un hogar tan iluminado con madera lisa para el suelo, alisado y pulido de granito para las mesas, y una mezcla de elementos naturales para otros muebles variada. No había electricidad o equipo necesario y la única energía que se utiliza es el sol para la iluminación y el fuego para cocinar.

Una mujer de aspecto joven sonrió con serenidad a su hija. Su cabello, largo, pero muy bien atado detrás de la cabeza tenía un tinte de color púrpura. Al igual que su hija, que heredó los ojos y la cara, que tenía el mismo color púrpura, pero los ojos nebulosos. Se sentó en una mano la silla de madera y escuchó la historia de su hija.

"Mi Mizore ... esto suena bastante misterioso chico que conociste. ¿Por qué no le ofreces a unirse a nosotros cuando te encontré?" -preguntó ella.

La joven, Mizore, dejó todos sus movimientos y luego dio una sonrisa avergonzada.

"Eh ... me olvidaba ... mamá lo siento", admitió con vergüenza y se volvió ligeramente rosado en las mejillas. Recordó cómo ella escuchó a su madre dentro de la tormenta de nieve y se fue sin siquiera pensar en el chico que estaba. Esperaba que ella lo volvamos a ver.

La madre, conocida como Tsurara Shirayuki, sacudió la cabeza, decepcionado, y se rió de la naturaleza infantil de su hija. No estaba segura de si creer a su hija o no de este chico llamado Gohan ya que era un poco descabellada, pero de cualquier manera, ella estaba feliz de que por primera vez, estaba ligeramente interesado en un niño. Fue realmente un momento de orgullo.

"Suena como que tiene un enamorado de este chico, Gohan ... ¿está seguro de que lo conociste?" -preguntó con voz burlona.

Esto hizo que la niña ensanchar los ojos y empezar a subir la temperatura, que muestra signos de aumento de vapor de su cuerpo. Al instante, ella comenzó a buscar a tientas mientras ponía sus manos cerca de su cuerpo y se mecen en la confusión.

"A. .. a ... a ... c-enamorado?" tartamudeó en una pregunta, más a sí misma mientras vigorosamente comenzó a reorganizar su mente. Rápidamente, sin embargo, puso eso y centró su atención hacia su madre en la segunda parte. Ella frunció los ojos y puso mala cara.

"A-de todos modos ... I. .. Yo lo encuentro! Estaba perdido como estaba hasta que llegaste a mí!" , explicó, aunque su madre le costó mucho tomar en serio su hija cuando ella estaba actuando loco.

Tsurara se rió de la inocencia de su preciosa hija y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

"Está bien, entonces ... te creeré. Probablemente dejó bien querida, ahora que la tormenta se ha ido. Quizá lo veremos de nuevo, algún día", aseguró.

Mizore bajó la cabeza y se llevó a sus labios hacia abajo con tristeza. "Uhh ... qué crees que mamá?"

Tsurara siguió sonriendo y luego se inclinó suavemente hacia abajo de la silla de madera para dar a su hija un abrazo. Mantuvo una voz alegre, pero cuando ella puso su cabeza detrás de su hija, no podía dejar de expresar una triste sonrisa al pensar en su propia amante.

"No hay que estar triste aquí. Estoy seguro de que se reúna con él de nuevo. Si tu padre estuviera aquí, estoy seguro que estaría orgulloso de que por fin has encontrado a alguien así. Hemos de tener esperanza, ¿de acuerdo? "

Mizore asintió con la cabeza mientras se cepillaba su mejilla contra el hombro de su madre con alegría renovada, sin saber que su madre estaba triste recordaba a su padre, que murió hace mucho tiempo ...

Pocos meses más tarde ...

"Mizore! Mizore!" Tsurara llama, moviéndose entre los edificios y los caminos de hielo resbaladizo que estaba llena de familiares y amigos que conversan. Cambiando la mirada preocupada por la zona, que sólo podía preguntarse si su hija se había ido. Por lo general, ella no tiene que preocuparse ya que normalmente su hija le decía dónde iba.

"Oh ... Tsurara-san?" Un hombre de aspecto antiguo con una pequeña barba y la frente ligeramente arrugada, llama en voz baja.

La madre se volvió rápidamente a la voz familiar para ver a uno de los ancianos de la aldea. Ella lo miró con una expresión de preocupación.

"Viejo! Ha visto a mi hija?" -preguntó ella.

El anciano frunció el ceño ligeramente y comenzó cepillar su barba mientras recordaba. Él tarareó.

"Sí ... lo que tengo. La última vez que la vi, estaba interesado en una de mis historias. Le dije de una cueva a las afueras de la barrera aurora donde vivió un dinosaurio. Antes se temía por nuestros antepasados. De Por supuesto, esto es sólo un cuento para asustar a los niños. No hay tal cueva y ciertamente no los dinosaurios dentro de millas ", recordó.

Tsurara parecía un poco sorprendido. Se mordió los labios y sintió que de alguna manera esto fue su culpa por no haber sido más consciente del paradero de su hija. Sin embargo, sólo podía buscar fuera de la barrera ahora. Ella sabía que no era culpa del anciano, y no pudo saber de nuevo la curiosidad de su hija de los dinosaurios. Desde chico reunión llamado Gohan, que había conseguido más aventureros y atrevidos. No le preocupaba mucho hasta ahora.

Ella hizo una reverencia.

"Arigato, creo que sé por dónde empezar a buscar", le dio las gracias y salió corriendo rápidamente en la dirección opuesta de la anciano de pie. Él arqueó una ceja y luego sacudió la cabeza riéndose.

"Eh ... por primera vez las madres ..."

OOOOOOO

"Hmm ... Ojiisan dijo que había cuevas por aquí ... pero yo no veo ninguna", comentó Mizore, caminando por las elevaciones de piedra en las afueras de la ciudad y volviendo la cabeza a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no era falta nada. Ella frunció el ceño, impaciente. Antes, estaba tan entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de ver a un dinosaurio. Si Gohan fue capaz de sobrevivir a una, sin duda una niña de nieve podía también, pero no parecía que ella alguna vez tienen la oportunidad si no pudiera encontrar a esa cueva el anciano le había hablado.

"Oh", se quejó, "... y he estado realmente practicando mi control de hielo ..."

Ella ilustra esto a sí misma y logró crecer un "espada", que cambió de manos. Esta espada, aunque estaba lejos de ser perfecto. De hecho, era más como una barra de hielo rígida que una espada de hielo afilado.

... Por supuesto, Mizore era demasiado joven para entender la diferencia ...

"Hya!" -gritó y agitó su espada sobre su cabeza. Su comprensión de la "espada" no había sido ajustado, aunque y que terminó el deslizamiento de las manos, girando en el suelo. El palo de hielo excavados en el suelo en un ángulo causando una niña de nieve a ponerse rojo en su propia vergüenza.

"... Gracias a Dios nadie estaba mirando ..." pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Sólo un par de pies de distancia de una pared montañosa de piedra, se dirigió hacia ella y trató de arrancarlo de la tierra, sin embargo, el palo se había presentado bastante profundo de la dinámica de la banda. Trató de tirar con fuerza y soltó un gruñido mientras se comenzó a dar vuelta la cabeza, apretando los dientes mientras luchaba.

"Grr!" gruñó mientras ella luchaba.

Finalmente, ella fue capaz de sácatelo y rápidamente cayó fuera de equilibrio, cayendo firmemente en su parte inferior. Ella dio un grito ahogado cuando ella cayó al suelo helado, pero aparte de eso, ella se mantuvo firme.

CRACK!

"E-eh?" Mizore sonaba preocupada al oír la gran ruptura de romper el hielo inusualmente cercana. Rápidamente se puso de pie, frotándose el trasero y escudriñó la zona.

CRICK!

La joven miró hacia abajo a sus pies al lado de donde se sacó a salir "espada" se encuentra. El agujero se había vuelto más grande de lo que recordaba desde que había arrancado-

CRASH!

Mizore se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que la superficie de hielo debajo de su aparente falló y cayó en un profundo túnel deslizante de abajo.

"¡Ah!" -gritó mientras rápidamente se cubrió los ojos y dejó caer la "espada" que tuvo con ella. Orientación en todo tipo de ángulos durante varios segundos, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la ruptura de la superficie condujo a una pequeña cavidad de hielo bajo la superficie. Elevado sólo unos metros al final del túnel, que aterrizó con firmeza en su parte inferior con un ruido sordo.

"¡Ay!" -gritó de nuevo lo que la hizo bien cerrada los ojos e inmediatamente pasar a levantarse de su caída. Se frotó la parte inferior un poco al sentir los efectos de la caída. Desde luego, no iba a hacerla llorar y aunque ella ignoró la picadura. Ella sabía que se iría pronto.

Se tomó el tiempo para explorar su entorno. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba por debajo de la superficie que le preocupaba un poco. Tenía que encontrar una manera de volver. Ella miró hacia atrás cuando ella se deslizó hacia abajo y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

"Hmm," sonaba como ella empezó a pensar.

Con un suspiro de ingenio, intentó vengarse de el punto que cayó y luego se puso de rodillas frente a la pendiente ascendente que se concretó. Sabía que habría un problema con el desplazamiento hacia abajo, pero no se si ella era capaz de pegarse a la superficie.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y se enfocó intensamente en sus manos, lo que les permite crecer más frío que el resto de su cuerpo. Ice empezó a formar en la punta de sus manos a pesar de que no mostró indicios de malestar lo que normalmente sería la congelación a cualquier persona que no nieve.

Luego metió lentamente sus manos sobre la creciente inclinación del túnel y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia arriba, con la frialdad de sus manos para un mejor adhieren a la superficie sin preocuparse por caer debido a un resbalón.

Lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue la cantidad de fuerza que tendría que ejercer en el levantamiento de sí misma de la creciente inclinación. A sólo unos metros de la desaceleración de rastreo, ella comenzó a sentir la cantidad de esfuerzo necesario. El sudor comenzó a formarse lentamente de la cabeza y luego sus manos como ella comenzó a enfocarse menos en el control del hielo y más en tirar de ella.

Luego se volvió a caer, deslizarse sobre su estómago y disparar fuera de la boca del túnel con otro grito. Esta vez, fue un poco más dolorosa al caer sobre su costado y comenzó a rodar lejos. Finalmente se detuvo cuando una pared detuvo su impulso haciendo que la pared para luchar un poco y cierta muchacha de la nieve a gemir.

CRICK!

Un sonido que estaba muy familiarizado con ahora ocurrido detrás de ella en la pared del puesto. Con otro gemido doloroso, ella se puso de pie y miró detrás de ella ...

... Entonces ella abrió los ojos ...

¿Qué se hizo aparentemente visible detrás de la pared de hielo estaba cerca era una gran figura de color marrón. Mirándolo de cerca, tenía una cabeza grande con una boca que sobresale hacia fuera, mostrando grandes y afilados dientes.

Era un dinosaurio ... uno grande en ese ...

"¿Qu-wha?"

CRACK!

... Y el hielo que contenía estaba empezando a romper.

Mizore no sabía qué, pero algo estaba superando ella cuando vio el enorme ser. Normalmente, ella pensó que estaría entusiasmado por el descubrimiento de un dinosaurio de verdad, pero en cambio, su corazón latía rápido y diciéndole que se ejecute. Estaba asustada.

Ella comenzó a moverse hacia atrás cuando el hielo comenzó a resquebrajarse más. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando, de repente, lo que parecía ser un ojo, por fin se abrieron de golpe y dirigida a ella. En un solo movimiento, el hielo se quebró y un fuerte estruendo sacudió la cavidad de hielo, haciendo que sus carámbanos en la parte superior de la caverna para dividir y caer. Las alumnas de nieve comenzó a disminuir y sus ojos se abrieron con fiereza mientras empezaba a evitar los carámbanos que caen y dinosaurios en gran temor.

"No. .. no ... no ..." empezó a correr a retener el aliento mientras trataba de abrir paso a través del túnel. Era inútil, sin embargo, no había manera de salir. Su mente estaba a toda marcha, sin embargo, y no se preocupan por los detalles.

Otro rugido escapó del tiempo, dinosaurio congelado que había despertado con una gran necesidad de hambre. El olor de la niña de nieve condujo loco como objetivo su cabeza bajo el techo de hielo y se centró en el funcionamiento de la muchacha.

Rugió de nuevo y lentamente comenzó a moverse hacia la chica, todavía débil por haber sido encarcelado en el hielo. La muchacha volvió la cabeza hacia el monstruo y apretó los dientes en el miedo.

"No. .. no! Estancia lejos! Estancia lejos!" ella gritó, perdiendo toda cordura en lugar de miedo.

"Mizore!"

En cuestión de segundos, el techo sobre el dinosaurio se derrumbó, enterrando efectivamente el monstruo en un instante y aplastando su cuerpo débil como el papel. Desde lo alto, la luz entraba por la abertura, iluminando las partículas de nieve que llenaban el aire del colapso.

Tsurara, gritos y un gran rugido bajo la superficie mientras buscaba a su hija escuchar, no tuvo un momento de duda en reconocer que estaba en peligro. La joven madre rápidamente bajó de la apertura en la parte superior de la pila que arrasó el dinosaurio. Sus restos apenas visibles bajo la cantidad de hielo y nieve que aplastó.

Vio a su hija temblaba ligeramente en un pequeño túnel. Tsurara vio la aparente miedo en los ojos de su hija y poco a poco avanzó.

"Mizore?" ella llamó.

"S-estancia lejos!" su hija gritó, empujando su mano.

Tsurara ojos se abrieron y ella rápidamente esquivaron lejos como un gran pico de hielo se levantó de debajo de la tierra para perforar ella. Ella miró hacia atrás después del pico inesperado y fue sorprendido por la forma en que su hija fue capaz de crear una instantánea. Mirando hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que Mizore estaba en un estado de pánico.

"Mizore, cálmate ... está bien ... estás bien ... mamá está aquí, ¿de acuerdo?" hablaba en voz baja con el fin de tranquilizar a su hija con problemas.

"No. .. no, yo no quiero morir!" Mizore gritó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y mirar lejos, causando inadvertidamente carámbanos más penetrantes a brotar del suelo.

Tsurara reaccionó rápidamente y esquivó los picos, sin embargo, el último que había brotado se inclina en un gran ángulo hacia su espalda. La nieve de la mujer reconoció que ella no sería capaz de esquivar esta completa y así, ella apretó los dientes como el filo de hielo, entró por la parte posterior de su túnica y se corta en contra de su piel mientras se aleja.

"Gr.!" que sonaba bajo sus dientes. No quería alertar a su hija con los ruidos fuertes como en este momento, lo único que podía hacer es permanecer calmarse con el fin de calmar a su hija. Ignorando el dolor agudo en la espalda, se quedó compuesta.

"No vas a morir, Mizore-chan ... Abre los ojos ... respiración ..." Tsurara habló suavemente y en silencio con la esperanza de aliviar su pesar un poco de dolor era evidente en su voz.

Mizore esta vez escuchó su voz y abrió los ojos, revelando arroyos de lágrimas que viajan desde sus ojos por sus mejillas. Sus pupilas eran todavía pequeñas pero cuando empezó vacilante respirar, sus pupilas comenzaron a expandirse, mirando hacia su madre.

"M-mama ..." gimió, llegando finalmente a sus sentidos y darse cuenta de que estaba con ella.

Tsurara siguió ignorando la fuerte sensación de dolor en la espalda y corrió hacia su hija, tirando de ella en un abrazo profundo. Esta vez, ella permitió que sus propias lágrimas caigan tan sólo podía culparse a sí misma por lo que pasó.

"Oh kami ... Mizore, yo ... lo ... lo siento mucho. Ahora estás bien ... estás bien ..." -susurró, abrazándola con fuerza mientras ambos se gritó en silencio.

...

"He perdido a su padre ya ... No puedo perderla», pensó Tsurara.

...

... No puedo perderla ...

Mizore miraba al chico llamado Tsukune delante de ella. Esos ojos ... que trajeron una sensación de familiaridad ... y lamentan que la niña de nieve. Era probable que su mente también estaba nublada en estos momentos al igual que lo fue en aquel entonces.

Kiria ... no, antítesis ... ¿qué podrían haber hecho para que Tsukune a tal nivel mental? ¿Dónde estaba él haciendo esta gran cantidad de youki? Estaba incluso humano como los demás le había dicho?

Ella tendría sus respuestas pronto. En este momento, sin embargo, tenía que asegurarse de que él no sería capaz de hacer daño a nadie ... como lo había hecho. Al recordar a su madre, se sentía avergonzado de no haber sido más tranquilo.

"..."

La mujer de la nieve estaba planeando poner tanto youki como pudo en el ambiente circundante para mejorar sus posibilidades de defensa, pero en este momento era demasiado caliente para ella en este momento con el calor de la biblioteca tocarla. Prácticamente estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener la calma con los incendios tan cerca. Tal vez no tuvo que luchar si ella pudiera calmarse.

"Tsukune ... No estoy muy seguro de si usted es incluso humana, pero ... todo es o-¡vaya!"

El niño humano, con la ropa hecha jirones y el cuerpo ahumado negro no parecía prestar atención mientras miraba hacia atrás en la nieve de la mujer frente a él con los ojos asustados y comenzó a correr hacia adelante, dispuesto a tomar un giro hacia ella.

Mizore rápidamente pasó la mano a la espalda, creando una capa de hielo detrás de ella. Se dejó caer sobre la capa de hielo de hacer una dodge mancha de un columpio posiblemente fatal por el amigo de adrenalina tomada.

Aprovechando el impulso, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, la creación de más hielo a sus pies para deslizarse. Miró a la biblioteca de la quema y frunció el ceño mientras se deslizaba más allá del calor abrasador.

"Es realmente me molesta que ... ' comentó internamente.

Mirando hacia atrás en Tsukune que estaba entrando en pánico aún más en los movimientos rápidos de la mujer de la nieve, ella decidió que era inútil y lo mejor para seguir adelante y poner el fuego en primer lugar. Por lo que sabía, Tsukune estaba en peor estado y la mentalidad de lo que era. Hablando de mentalidad, que quería asegurarse de que los succubus era plenamente consciente y fuera de los parámetros de la biblioteca.

"Kurumu, salir de ella!" Mizore llama con una pequeña cantidad de urgencia en su voz. Se deslizó hacia ella, hasta el momento la creación de un círculo en torno a la quema de los restos de la biblioteca.

Los succubus parecían recoger esto y levantó la cabeza, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras ella comenzó a recoger en la situación que había surgió tan rápidamente. En primer lugar la explosión de la abandonada, antigua biblioteca y luego esta actitud aterradora que Tsukune emanaba.

"Mizore-chan ... ¿Qué está pasando con Tsukune?" -preguntó con voz dolorosa.

"Tu suposición es tan buena como m-¡cuidado!"

Tsukune había cambiado los objetivos y fue rápidamente de carga en ella como si fuera una amenaza a tratar. Kurumu se apresuró a bajar primera sin tener un momento de vacilación y usar sus alas para seguir su salto fuera del camino. Se eleva a sí misma a pocos metros donde nadie pudiera tocarla y miró que estaba destinado, por desgracia.

Estaba en tal estado de pánico ... era como si estuviera corriendo fuera de pura supervivencia. ¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así a él para llevarlo a ese estado. Más importante aún ... ¿dónde estaba él haciendo este estado natural. Se sentía casi como si estuviera ...

"Kurumu ..."

Los succubus parpadearon, las lágrimas aleteo de sus ojos mientras su mirada se centró en la nieve de la mujer que ahora estaba manteniendo una buena distancia de la "humana" también. Ella le devolvió la mirada con ojos serios.

"... Hay que tratar de calmarlo. Él es su novio, después de todo ... Voy a tratar de apagar el fuego ..."

Las palabras de Mizore eran sólidos y el súcubo sabían que así como. Ella asintió sombríamente y se sentó lentamente, manteniendo a unos metros de distancia de él.

"T-Tsukune?" Kurumu voz ronca, sintiendo cierta culpa por lo que estaba pasando y el miedo por lo que estaba pasando con su único destino.

"No. .. no puedo morir ... No voy a morir!" Susurró el muchacho, con los ojos aparentemente cada vez peor cuando sus alumnos vacilaron. Era evidente que estaba en algún tipo de histeria o pánico. Para Kurumu, que la estaba asustando.

"Tsukune ... por favor ... es ... está bien ahora. Nadie va a hacerte daño ..." hablaba en voz baja, con la esperanza de que sus palabras serían llegar a ella que estaba destinado.

TSSSSS!

Muchas de las llamas se extinguieron sonaron fuerte como Mizore estaba extendiendo cuidadosamente capas de hielo sobre la biblioteca. Las llamas rápidamente se derritieron el hielo haciendo que se extinga aún más las llamas. Arroyo levantó de la biblioteca y pronto comenzó a humedecer el aire.

"¡No, es ... me quema ... ¡NO!" Tsukune chilló. Una cantidad no natural de youki quemado de su cuerpo, sorprendiendo tanto de las chicas. Él comenzó a cobrar a Kurumu con más pánico. De alguna manera, la extinción del fuego probablemente no era de buen gusto por el sonido.

Los succubus rápidamente elevados, pero se sorprendió cuando decididamente se levantó y estaba flotando cada vez más hacia ella. Ella abrió los ojos y su respiración se detuvo cuando vio el puño entrante. ¿Qué era eso que estaba viendo en este momento? A quién se le luchando?

"No. .. Tsukune ..." -susurró, esperando el golpe inevitable.

"Hra!"

A falta de definición sobrevoló la opinión de Kurumu como algo chocó contra ella un destino desde un lado y volvió al muchacho lejos de ella. Al instante cayó al suelo con un poco de la avenida y de espaldas a ellos. El objeto que le había golpeado rompió rápidamente en pedazos y esparcidos a su alrededor. Era evidente que se trataba de hielo, que sólo podía significar ...

Kurumu abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a la muchacha de la nieve que tenía estaba de pie con uno de sus brazos y sus manos sueltas. Se sentó y se quedó boquiabierta a la mujer nieve incrédulo que parecía igualmente sorprendido.

"M-mizore! No queremos hacerle daño!" el súcubo exclamaron.

Mizore frunció el ceño, un poco irritado que el súcubo habían ignorado el hecho de que este "novio" estaba casi listo para mandarla al olvido.

"Él estaba a punto de hacer daño. No tenía más remedio que atacar", argumentó.

Kurumu ojos se fruncieron mientras suspiraba. "Justo lo tiraste a él? Puede que nunca sea capaz de calmarlo ahora."

Mizore curvó sus labios a un lado. "Lancé un martillo de hielo en él ..."

"Ugh ..."

Tanto Mizore y Kurumu dejaron oír un gemido procedente de Tsukune. Esta vez, sin embargo, parecía ... diferente. Mizore entrecerró los ojos al chico que puso de metros después de lanzar su martillo. Ella sabía que no había manera de que el niño podría haber sido derribado tan fácilmente, sobre todo con la cantidad de youki ambos sentían antes. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Kurumu podía sentir esto. Ya no sentía ella la youki supresor que emanaba de ella un destino. Sin anymore palabras, lentamente se mueve hacia adelante con el chico en el suelo con un temor creciente en la garganta.

"Ts-Tsukune ... ¿estás bien?" -preguntó ella, preocupada.

"Ugh ..."

Kurumu ya estaba de pie junto a ella un destino y, hasta ahora, sólo había recibido gemidos. Tal vez ... Tsukune en realidad había sido noqueado en algún sentido. Si ese fuera el caso ...

Ella se bajó de rodillas y comenzó a moverse lentamente la mano a la Tsukune llenos de smog. Mizore observaba la interacción intensa en el caso de los súcubos permanecieron en peligro.

Arranque!

Kurumu se quedó sin aliento cuando la mano de Tsukune se disparó y agarró su brazo que estaba a punto de conectarse. Mizore no dudó que ella creó varios kunai hielo entre sus dedos para lanzar.

"Espera Mizore!"

Kurumu se apresuró a llamar a Mizore cuando sintió una dulzura en su puño, que emitía ningún sentimiento de amenaza. Ya era demasiado tarde sin embargo, como un niño de tres kunai de hielo ya se había ido de las manos antes de Mizore palabras succubus 'la alcanzaron.

En respuesta, Kurumu reaccionó rápidamente y se puso a sí misma en primer lugar sobre Tsukune, no le quieren hacer daño. No fue la mejor idea de la chica de pelo azul tenía en un tiempo, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar. Afortunadamente para ella, Gohan se había reducido a la escena casi como una bala y justo a tiempo.

"Hey gu-Whoa!"

La media saiyan, a pocos centímetros de la kunai, reaccionó rápidamente y atrapó dos en la punta de los dedos y uno que se había deslizado por delante de su cara con los dientes. Los movimientos ocurrieron como los pasos, uno tras otro.

Mizore miraba con asombro en sus ojos. Rápidamente se olvidó de su error y se sonrojaba. Esta pequeña parada sólo aumentó su admiración por Gohan. Sin embargo, la media saiyan no acababa de sentirse de la misma manera.

Gohan dejó caer los dos hielo kunai celebrará lado entre sus dedos y escupir rápidamente la tercera en la boca. Luego miró incrédulo en la dirección de la mujer de la nieve.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás tratando de matarlos?" la media saiyan gritó, frente a la muchacha de la nieve, cómicamente.

Mizore entrecerró sus cejas, un poco ofendido de que su futuro marido pensaría tales cosas. Ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza y puso su habitual expresión fría y estoica en su rostro.

"No. .."

"..."

Gohan decidió dejar las cosas así. De alguna manera, con la expresión de la muchacha de la nieve daba, sintió que tal vez él entendía mal algo o tal vez algo más ... de cualquier manera, no podía discutir con una persona que dio un panorama tan ... en blanco.

Luego se volvió hacia Kurumu y Tsukune con evidente preocupación. Los súcubo, del mismo modo, un suspiro de alivio al ver la media saiyan. Ella supuso que significaba que Midou bajó a su vez, tenía que significar Ruby y Yukari habían negado notablemente todos los rituales.

No fue un alivio completo sin embargo, como aún quedaba el problema con Tsukune. Al sentir su único destino comienza a moverse, vio la cabeza levantar el cual fue igualmente llena de smog y ahora un poco de tierra.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente a Kurumu y su alivio a ningún extremo de ver que sus alumnos ya no eran pequeñas y petrificado. El arco humana igualmente sólo veía felices y tristes ojos de terciopelo mirando.

Fue sólo un momento antes de abrir completamente sus ojos cuando finalmente procesado que era Kurumu que lo miraba con preocupación. Más importante aún, se sorprendió de que estaba vivo. Rápidamente se sentó y miró el súcubo con la confusión.

"K-kurumu ¿W-lo que pasó ... ¿dónde-"

Volvió la cabeza y alrededor y se detuvo en su momento de confusión al ver lo que era inequívocamente la biblioteca abandonada, ahora en ruinas. Algunos fuegos estaban presentes, pero la mayoría de ellos se extinguieron con bloques de hielo de fusión que se extienden al azar. Sus ojos recorrieron la zona en la que reconoció Gohan y Mizore con él.

Moka entonces apareció, después de haber saltado desde lejos y aterrizar con gracia junto a la media saiyan. Sus ojos recorrieron la misma zona y detuvieron cuando sus ojos ahora apuntan hacia él. Se estrecharon dando escalofríos niño humano. Se volvió hacia Kurumu, ahora cada vez un poco en pánico en cuanto a la situación que se encontró pulg

"Kurumu lo que es goi-"

"Tsukune ..."

El niño humano se detuvo cuando Kurumu lo interrumpió con su nombre. Ella le dio una sonrisa triste mientras colocaba las manos en las destinadas mejillas, lo que le permite mirar a los ojos.

"K-kurumu-MMPH!"

"!"

Además de Moka y Mizore que no reaccionó en absoluto, Gohan no podía dejar de farfullar, sorprendido por el beso profundo que el súcubo habían traído al muchacho. No era porque se estaban besando, sino más bien en el momento en que estaba en cuestión.

El súcubo se separó con una exhalación y siguió sonriendo con tristeza. "Usted no tiene que preocuparse por esto ahora mismo, Tsukune ..."

En ese momento, el ex choque de Tsukune en el beso terminó abruptamente cuando sintió la mente a la deriva lentamente. Antes de darse cuenta, el súcubo había encantado el niño humano en el sueño. Gohan, ya darse cuenta del motivo del beso, sintió como él bofetadas. Sacudió sus pensamientos anteriores y curvó sus labios en la incertidumbre.

"¿Es correcto para poner a dormir?" Preguntó Gohan, recuperando la compostura.

Kurumu miró a Gohan y lo sorprendió mientras las lágrimas volaron por su mejilla, que fueron bien guardado hasta ahora. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente y comenzó a celebrar su único destino cercano a ella.

"I. .. Yo no quiero que se preocupe en este momento", chilló, al parecer, en el borde del llanto.

Moka frunció el ceño mientras se vuelve a examinar el área. Miró hacia la niña de nieve y entrecerró los ojos. Ella tenía un buen montón de preguntas y sabiendo que los succubus era probablemente no ayuda en su estado, tuvo que pedir a su conocido rival que ella sabía que iba a ser de ningún desafío entre ella y Gohan.

"¿Estás ahí ... niña de nieve. Díganos lo que sucedió", exigió a la autoridad en su voz.

Mizore igualmente entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Sabía que no debía discutir con un vampiro de clase S. Esto no significa sin embargo que ella tendría su camino con Gohan. No. .. ella haría lo que sea necesario para que la media saiyan saber que ella era la mejor para él. En lugar de enfrentarse a ella, ella se enfrentó a Gohan y comenzó a explicar.

"Tsukune estaba atrapado dentro de esta biblioteca abandonada que se había incendiado ..."

"Ugh ..."

Cierto joven bruja, pero inteligente gimió tiempo incierto con la oscuridad y la luz finalmente terminó comenzó a llenar su visión. La hacía entrecerrar los ojos ante la blancura se desvaneció con otra figura oscura borrosa en frente de ella. Pronto, las voces comenzaron a entrar si estuvieran apagados.

"Yu ... ari ..."

"Eh ...?"

"Yukari! ¡Despierta!"

La visión y el oído de la joven mejorado lo suficiente a Ruby reconocidos de pie sobre ella con un poco de decepción presente en su rostro.

"¿Eh? Rubí-san?" murmuró.

La bruja mayor suspiró y puso sus manos en las caderas. "Por Dios, yo no creo que te me desmayes! Se suponía que nos ayude a eliminar todas las barreras!"

Yukari parpadeó y luego se puso de pie, observando la escena. Toda la zona que parecía ser normal. Sin niebla, los mismos árboles sin hojas, tierra amarilla. Cuando ella estaba un poco sorprendido de era que había poca sangre derramada. Pocos lugares fueron notables donde se abandonó la sangre, pero otros lugares eran minúsculos por lo que es difícil de ver sin acercarse.

"¿Q-qué pasa con el concurso de la sangre?" Yukari preguntó, un poco desconcertado.

Rubí volteó los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. "Yo sólo estaba bromeando. No soy tan estúpido ..."

"..."

"... Aunque sin duda me gano," Ruby añadió baja con una sonrisa.

Yukari se puso rojo en su propia vergüenza y luego miró a su alrededor para obtener su mente fuera de desmayo. Se sentía un poco inútil cuando toda la razón para venir con Ruby fue para ayudarla. Al final, dejó que un poco de sangre llegar a ella.

Ella bajó la cabeza y dejó caer su rostro. "Gomen Rubí-san ... al final, yo no era más que problemas. No sabía que teníamos que usar nuestra propia sangre para negar los rituales", explicó.

Ruby no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo podía enfadarse con su compañera bruja. Ella todavía era demasiado joven, pero espero que con el tiempo, ella ganaría experiencia.

"Está bien, Yukari-chan. Próxima vez, sin embargo, no deje que el pensamiento de la sangre te asuste. Sé que has luchado monstruos que son mucho más aterrador que sólo la sangre, ¿no?" -preguntó ella, dándole un guiño alentador.

Yukari miró a su hermana mayor y luego asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Rubí le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro y se echó a reír.

"¿Adónde se fue el hombre sama planta?" Preguntó Yukari, dándose cuenta de que el Namek verde estaba en ninguna parte cerca de ellos.

Rubí cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros, no muy interesado en el negocio sobre el Namek.

"No había ninguna razón para que se quede después de eliminado el último ritual", comentó.

Yukari frunció el ceño, molesto. "Aw ... Tenía muchas ganas de saber más acerca de su biología. Nunca he visto a alguien tan verde en mi vida!"

Rubí negó con la cabeza. "Él no es un hombre de la planta, Yukari. Es un Namek. Él no parece apreciar el hecho de que toda la escuela lo que el hombre llama a la planta", explicó.

Yukari zumbaba y entrecerró los ojos en sus pensamientos. "Puede que no sea un hombre de la planta, pero que puede estar cerca de uno! Sí, eso tiene que ser eso! Apuesto a que la razón por la que es tan verde se debe a que todas sus células contienen cloroplasto ... o al menos algo parecido .. . "

"Yukari ..."

"... Ya sabes, apuesto a que incluso puede regenerarse y crecer a diferentes tamaños! Ni siquiera puede ser un" él "teniendo en cuenta las plantas pueden ser ásex-"

"Yukari!"

La joven bruja hizo una mueca cuando su nombre fue finalmente arrebato de su hermana witchly. Finalmente se detuvo sus teorías mentales y los almacena para después. Tal vez con el tiempo, ella sería capaz de descubrir la verdad ... o encontrar a alguien que lo hizo. Este Piccolo había despertado su interés.

Rubí apretó el puente de la nariz y suspiró. Luego se relajó y frunció el entrecejo. "Aunque estoy feliz de que estés emocionado. Tenemos que seguir adelante. Mientras estabas fuera, se había producido una extraña actividad que se pasa cerca de donde están los otros. Parece haber desaparecido, pero debe cumplir con en cualquier caso ", explicó.

"Oh ..." Yukari sonaba en reconocimiento. Sin decir una palabra, ella sacó su confianza escoba de madera con su varita. Ruby, asimismo, sacó sus alas cuervo habituales utilizando la transformación parcial.

Ambos se elevan en el aire, sin embargo, a sólo unos metros de y por encima de la antigua zona de ritual, Ruby se detuvieron y luego agarró su bastón horizontalmente con ambas manos. Un aura púrpura rodeaba mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. Yukari miraba con confusión.

"Ruby-san?"

"Sólo un segundo, Yukari-chan. Me di cuenta de que probablemente debería limpiar esta zona menos Kiria se adueña de nuestra sangre", explicó.

La idea de los rituales trajo escalofríos a la joven bruja. Era horrible y francamente mal. Los hechizos o rituales realizados que dieron ventaja a una mientras toma distancia de la otra fueron llamados hechizos parasitarias y eran, en general, prohibidas. Entre la comunidad de brujas, los que continuamente utilizan estos hechizos fueron rechazados.

"Listo," Ruby comentó mientras terminaba el canto de preparación y carga. Ella abrió los ojos y miró al suelo. Alzó los brazos hacia arriba, levantando el bastón sobre la cabeza antes de tomar una respiración profunda.

"Shift" Ella outcried y derribó su personal recta, horizontal. El personal entero brillaba ante la salida de un aire visible de transmisión youki hacia el suelo. Tan pronto como la onda de contacto con el suelo, la suciedad empezó a ondulación. El suelo se movió delante de ellos como si algo se desplazaba por debajo de una alfombra. Los árboles doblados a la dirección de las ondas antes de entrar en lugar de nuevo. Se seguirá desplazando la suciedad y repavimentación hasta que la cantidad de youki Rubí puesto en el hechizo agotado.

Yukari miraba con asombro a los resultados antes de dar marcha atrás a su compañero de bruja. Como era de esperar de una bruja con experiencia.

"Ruby-san! Tienes que dejarme estudiar con usted!" Yukari declaró.

Rubí le dio una sonrisa de disculpa. "No me importaría Yukari-chan, pero ... no estoy seguro de si tendré el tiempo. El director ha parecido que me diera todo un gran trabajo ..."

"Eh? ¿Hablas en serio?"

Rubí asintió con la cabeza muy tristemente y suspiró. "Sip. Toda esta antítesis calvario que parece ..."

Esto ... esto es muy preocupante ", Moka concluyó mirando a Gohan y Mizore mientras procesaba la información. Hubo un momento de contemplación en silencio por ella y todo el mundo.

"El otro dijo que la inyección que le diste debería haberle dejado", agregó Gohan, rompiendo el silencio.

Moka asintió. "Eso es correcto. Normalmente eso es lo que ha ocurrido ... o por lo menos dentro de la historia de mi pueblo ..."

Parecía que incluso Moka no era capaz de terminar con esto información en torno a su cabeza. Era imposible decir lo menos. Después de un período sin haber sido inyectado tal, no había forma de su energía pudo haber tenido algo que ver con la fuerza natural.

Sin embargo ... era terriblemente familiar ... más de lo que quería admitir.

Kurumu finalmente habló, la recuperación de algún tipo de fuerza en su voz cuando se permitió para refrescarse durante la explicación de Mizore. Ella se enteró de algo ... sin incidentes antes. Tenía que confirmar que o bien ella sabía que sería molestando durante días.

"Es ... ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que Tsukune-kun se está convirtiendo en un vampiro?" la chica de pelo azul preguntó.

Esta pregunta sorprendió Mizore y Moka, sin embargo, esto sólo confunde la media saiyan.

"Ghoul?" cuestionó.

"Ghouls son una forma de no-muertos que son increíblemente peligroso y oscuro. Se alimentan de carne humana. La diferencia entre las otras formas de monstruos no-muertos es que se puede ser inteligente y actuar de forma autónoma. Son criaturas malvadas que han sido colocadas por los vampiros durante siglos ", explicó Moka, haciendo una mueca.

Gohan ojos se agrandaron. "Así que usted piensa que hay una posibilidad de que pueda estar convirtiendo en un vampiro?"

Moka negó con la cabeza, aunque su rostro mostraba cierta incertidumbre. "Imposible. Si bien es cierto que demasiadas inyecciones vampiros pueden dar lugar a la creación de los espíritus necrófagos, sólo le he dado al niño algo de mi energía para salvarlo una vez."

Mizore recordó a sí misma cuando era pequeña. Las similitudes se sentía y el comportamiento que vio en Tsukune antes era muy nostálgico. Si lo que estaba oyendo era cierto, entonces Tsukune había temporal ha dado la capacidad de controlar youki. Tal vez ...

"... Lo que si hay una parte que no deja?" Preguntó Mizore.

Me tomó un tiempo antes de que el vampiro se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de la energía que le dio. Se burló, incrédula de una posibilidad tan ridícula.

"Yo sé que mi propia raza y nuestros efectos sobre otros, muchacha de la nieve. Lo que dices es absurdo", respondió ella.

Mizore frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Era cierto que no podía asumir un montón de vampiros, pero no había mucho que celebrar nada. La nieve niña sabía que las cosas no suceden al azar, pasaron por una razón.

El vampiro de pelo blanco carraspeó y cruzar los brazos. "Veo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí. Si usted no me cree, entonces mi otro puede organizar a petición, una llamada a mi padre por su consulta. Hasta entonces, no voy a perder mi tiempo con este hombre."

Esto inmediatamente provocó una gran irritación de la súcubo, pero ella ya estaba emocionalmente afligida y la creación de combustible no era algo que tenía la intención de hacerlo. Ella ignoró el comentario por el momento y se enfrentó a Gohan.

"Si no te importa. Voy a llevarlo a mi dormitorio. Él no está realmente herido, pero él no necesita ser limpiado", pidió Kurumu.

Gohan sabía que Tsukune estaría en buenas manos con el súcubo. Podía sentir la gran cantidad de preocupación que sentía por Kurumu Tsukune. Además, se podía sentir la energía de vida de Tsukune se mantuvo estable en el mejor. Él asintió con la cabeza.

Sin decir una palabra, Kurumu alzó un destino y su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Poco a poco comenzó a caminar con Tsukune fuera de la biblioteca en ruinas. En un primer momento, Gohan preguntó si debía a haber ofrecido un transporte rápido a las chicas del dormitorio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que las niñas residencia era en realidad mucho más cerca de su vecindad a los chicos que se encuentran en el lado opuesto. No parecía haber nada de malo en tomar las cosas con calma. Por lo que él podía sentir, parecía que todo estaba asentando.

Gohan entonces recordó Gin y cómo Mizore explicó lo que es lanzado a un lado como un muñeco de trapo. Naturalmente, él era su senpai y la media saiyan tuvo que admirar la valentía del hombre lobo para dar el primer golpe con el fin de salvar a Kurumu.

"Mizore, puede usted comprobar en Gin? Asegúrese de que está bien ..."

La nieve niña frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Por arte de magia, sacó una paleta desde su suéter, desenredar y luego dejándose caer en su boca. Al parecer, su habitual actitud fría había vuelto.

Gohan se enfrentó a Moka que era sorprendentemente profunda en el pensamiento. A pesar de su falta de interés externa con Tsukune, que parecía que toda la situación de la desconcertó mucho. Mientras que averiguar lo que estaba pasando sería una prioridad para él y sus amigos, sabía que había otro problema personal que tuvo que despejar antes de que el vampiro blanco a la izquierda.

"Uh ... Moka-san ..."

El vampiro de pelo blanco parpadeó y luego le devolvió la media saiyan con los ojos medio perezosos.

"Sí, ¿qué es?"

Gohan vaciló pero sabía que con la frecuencia de la verdadera naturaleza aparece, nunca podrá obtener la respuesta que quiere. Él suspiró, frunció las cejas y miró directamente a los ojos del vampiro.

"¿Por qué estás tan interesado en mí?"

Moka levantó la ceja y reveló una pequeña sonrisa. "Oh? Es obvio?"

Sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo. Ella había sido muy adelante en besarlo, pero él no necesita un beso, sin embargo, que quería arreglar las cosas. Era cada vez más preocupante por el día, porque a veces, no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del vampiro.

Moka se adelantó, entrar cerca de la zona de confort de la media saiyan. Gohan se mantuvo serio, no permitiéndose mostrar ninguna molestia, aunque su espalda ya estaba visiblemente sudando.

El vampiro se puso las manos sobre su pecho y siguió a sonreír. "El día que me luchó cuando ese súcubo molestos que encantados ... fue el día que me di cuenta que estaba superado."

Gohan se alejó un poco, no quería permitir que el vampiro hace nada hacia adelante. El vampiro siguió sonreír, divertido.

"¿Q-qué tiene eso que ver con nada? En ese momento, yo estaba atrapado con la guardia baja, eso es todo ..." la media saiyan argumentó.

"Voy a explicar a continuación, Gohan," se dirigió lentamente, "Para nosotros los vampiros, esperamos el día para encontrar a nuestra pareja. Sabía que tan pronto como le peleé que fuiste tú ... tú eres mi compañero, Gohan ... no creo que necesite explicar más ya que es bastante simple. He estado delante hasta ahora a diferencia de mi patética otro que es demasiado ingenuo y tímido para expresar nuestro deseo ... "

"Yo ... no estoy seguro de cómo reaccionar a esto ..." Gohan respondió, en su defecto a mantener una cara seria. Había conocido el atractivo posible para el más largo de tiempo, pero escucharlo en la delantera y de ser confirmada en realidad estaba creando más confusión para él que antes!

"Oh? Estoy seguro de que va a reaccionar a mí mejor que nadie. Usted encontrará que soy el más superior en comparación con mis rivales patéticos aparentes", se ofreció con fuerza.

Gohan frunció el entrecejo, sin saber cómo responder a tal declaración. Ella era más fuerte? Eso fue dada, pero ... algo que no se sentía bien.

La media saiyan retrocedió otra vez sintiendo el nerviosismo de llegar a él. Pensó que a estas alturas, sería capaz de manejar este tipo de presión. Por otra parte, nunca tuvo que preocuparse por este tipo de cosas que lo único que tenía que centrarse en estaba luchando y estudiando.

"A-otra vez, no estoy tan seguro de esto. I-"

"No dejes que te afecte, Gohan!"

Tanto Moka y Gohan se detuvieron para ver Rubí en el aire junto con su Yukari. El vampiro después de reconocer la bruja molesto, frunció el ceño. Gohan, al mismo tiempo, estaba feliz de ver que tanto de las brujas estaban a salvo. Algo crecía en el fondo de su estómago sin embargo.

Ambas brujas bajaron a sí mismos en el suelo con un grifo y Yukari bajaron su escoba, lo que le permite desaparecer en un puf de humo. Ruby, sin embargo, no exime a sí misma de sus afiladas alas de gallo. Ella les retrae detrás de ella y entrecerró los ojos hacia el vampiro.

"Sinceramente, no me importa si usted es un vampiro, que sin duda no se puede ganar Gohan con esa actitud superior", concluyó, la reducción de los labios como el vampiro miró hacia ella con una marca en la frente.

El vampiro parecía controlarse aunque a pesar de la agitación que ahora sentía con esta plaga. Su rostro se frunció y fue suficiente para que la bruja poco sudor.

"¿Cómo te atreves. O eres estúpido o valiente para hablar conmigo de esa manera, bruja ..." habló con dureza.

Rubí se enfrentó Gohan con una determinación seria llenándola. Al ver la verdadera naturaleza de los vampiros por segunda vez desde que Broly, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al competir por Gohan. La media saiyan no podía tener merece alguien tan arrogante como ella.

"Gohan-kun", se dirigió, suavizando lentamente su mirada, "He dicho esto antes ... y lo diré de nuevo, me gustas. I. .. no se si-wah!"

La bruja esquivó rápidamente, esquivando lo que parecía ser un kunai hielo que se arrojó hacia ella. Después de esquivar, ella inmediatamente se enfrentó en la dirección opuesta de la proyección y la miró con enojo a una determinada paleta niña de nieve que igualmente parecía peeved. No está claro si estaba peeved porque extrañaba o por la interacción que se encuentra después de la comprobación de Gin. Probablemente ambas cosas.

"Kami-sama, te juro que te derretirá como el carámbano que eres!" la bruja rompió con una vena visible de bombeo en la frente. Era evidente que estaba en el borde ahora con todo lo que había ocurrido. Yukari rápidamente trató de calmar a su compañera hermana hacia abajo, pero tuvo poco efecto.

Mizore guardó silencio y no hizo caso a la bruja y vampiro. Ella se acercaba a la media saiyan y luego se quitó la piruleta. Sus ojos púrpura nebuloso miró a Gohan con asombro de que la media saiyan tenía dificultades para leer la expresión de la muchacha de la nieve. Es algo que le preocupaba.

"Quiero que los niños ..." A continuación, declaró que hacia delante posible.

...

... Los bebés ...

... Los bebés ...

En ese momento, Gohan sintió girar la cabeza. Todo había aumentado tan rápidamente que él estaba absolutamente estupefacto. Dio un paso atrás ya que los tres de las chicas miraban a él de diferentes maneras, pero totalmente con las mismas intenciones.

"L-mirada chicos ... I. .. eh ..." empezó a decir, pero no era capaz de derramar las palabras. La verdad es que no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer. Lamentó incluso confirmar con Moka sobre sus intenciones obvias con él.

El vampiro se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza al ver que la media saiyan todavía era demasiado incierto. "Typical. Su vacilación había prolongado esto, Gohan. Gusto voy a mostrar estas dos chicas su verdadero lugar ..."

Rubí apretó los dientes y miró dagas hacia el vampiro. "No lo entiendo vampiro arrogante. Les aseguro que no voy a perder a usted oa la niña de nieve", anunció Ruby, tirando de su equipo cerca de ella.

"A medida que se I. .." Mizore acordó crear tres kunais de hielo entre sus dedos.

Las tres niñas y el horror de Gohan, y con razón, comenzaron a emitir su propia aura youki mientras miraban ferozmente el uno al otro. Ellos ... ellos fueron realmente van a luchar.

Yukari volvió a Gohan con preocupación. "Ne, Gohan? ¿No vas a dejar que se vayan con esto es que usted? I. .. Yo no quiero ver a Rubí-san se lastime ..."

Gohan ya estaba cómicamente pensando en escapar, pero él sabía muy bien que la pequeña bruja tenía razón. No podía dejar que esta escalada, sobre todo por encima de él. Dejó que una gota de sudor nervioso gatear por su rostro antes de que él se adelantó y tragó saliva.

"G-Chicos, por favor, deja eso", ordenó tratando de sonar autoritaria, aunque está resultando difícil.

Rubí frunció el ceño, sin apartar la mirada del vampiro o la niña de nieve. "Yo no quiero que esto sea escalar, pero nada parece fácil ..." Rubí comentó.

"L-mirada ... I. .. no deberíamos estar tratando con esto ahora hay cosas más importantes que trabajan en!" Gohan gritó ferozmente este momento. Yukari tiró a la pierna de Gohan y asintió con la cabeza furioso también.

Finalmente, parecía que Gohan había convencido a ellos para establecerse como sus auras se disiparon revelando sólo tres chicas calientes sin intenciones de perder. Ellos gruñó el uno al otro por última vez antes de que sus ojos miraron hacia otro lado.

Moka cerró los ojos y carraspeó. "Bien. Esto no ha terminado, aunque. Prometo que la próxima vez, voy a demostrar que sólo estoy adecuados para Gohan. I le mostrará tanto sus lugares", advirtió, su voz cada vez más oscuro mientras movía sus ojos de nuevo a los dos y fulminó con dagas.

Ruby y Mizore habían vacilado un poco, pero se mantuvo firme. La mayoría de la gente se agachan bajo la presencia de un vampiro, sin embargo, Gohan era más que vale la pena el trabajo futuro. No iban a dar marcha atrás sólo porque un vampiro aparentemente "afirmó 'él.

"Rosario ..." el vampiro pidió mientras llevaba su mano hacia Gohan.

Sin ninguna duda, la media saiyan sacó el rosario que mantuvo durante un tiempo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El vampiro no parecía que esperar tanto ya que rápidamente se lo arrebató de la media saiyan irritación aparente. De alguna manera, tenía que preocuparse por los demás ... y él mismo.

Con un clic, el rosario se conecta una vez más y el pelo moka blanco miró a Ruby y Mizore pero sobre todo a la bruja por última vez antes de que ella se desvaneció y una cierta chica de pelo rosa se desvaneció pulg

El vampiro de pelo rosa cayó rápidamente fuera de equilibrio al entrar de nuevo al reino. Su cabeza se balanceaba como mareos comenzó a superar su. La media saiyan rápidamente tomó a la niña con un brazo sobre la espalda para que no cayó al suelo.

El vampiro se inclinó al revés con los ojos entreabiertos. Fue sólo un instante, aunque hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se quedó sin aliento. Rápidamente, ella se apartó de la bodega de la media saiyan y se apartó de todos aquellos que buscan bastante ... angustiado?

Gohan realmente podía sentir angustia de la chica de pelo rosa como ella ahuecó sus manos sobre su boca. Ruby y Mizore se dieron cuenta de este comportamiento inesperado con confusión. Gohan se preguntó lo que estaba pasando mientras tomaba un Smalls un paso adelante hacia el vampiro con la mano ligeramente elevado.

"Moka?"

"N-no ... I. .. I. .. eso es ... no ..."

El vampiro recién ingresado no era capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y por eso, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y se escapó de los tres, con rapidez legging en maderas y la dirección del dormitorio de las chicas.

"Espera, Moka!" Gohan llama, sin entender por qué estaba actuando de manera diferente, pero se detuvo rápidamente al sentir una mano tire su uniforme hecho jirones.

Se volvió a Ruby que lo habían detenido. Ella lo miró con tristeza y negó con la cabeza.

"Es mejor si usted deja su ser en este momento," la bruja propuso ganarse la mirada de asombro de la media saiyan. Se volvió hacia Mizore que fue fríamente asentía, igualmente la comprensión de lo que estaba pasando.

"... Pero-"

"Confía en mí en esto, Gohan. Voy a ... hablar con ella más tarde," Ruby aseguró, dudando un poco. Al parecer, ella no era muy aficionado a la idea, pero sabía que el moka exterior no estaba mal. De hecho, ella sabía muy bien que sobre el sello rosario y la doble personalidad causal después de hacer algunas investigaciones por su cuenta. Tenía que hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo normal.

Gohan no podía dejar de preguntarse lo que se estaba perdiendo. Al parecer, estas dos chicas entendieron algo que no hizo. Por el momento, Gohan sólo pudo asentir y confiar en su juicio aunque no podía evitar sentirse preocupado.

¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto suceda?

Él respiró hondo y miró a las dos chicas, en tono de disculpa. Había sido bastante teniendo en cuenta que ambos estaban interesados en él también. Sabía que muy bien a pesar de que quería ignorarlo. Por el momento, no se quiere tener la acumulación de presión en él. Tenía que hacérselo saber.

"No. .. no puedo responder a todos ustedes, en estos momentos. Perdóname", se disculpó.

En respuesta, Ruby cerró los ojos y tarareó alegremente, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Mizore miraba con un ligero rubor.

"Entiendo Gohan ... No espero una respuesta en este momento", explicó antes de pasar a la mujer de la nieve y haciendo muecas, "... pero mientras tanto, no voy a perder a mis oponentes ..."

Mizore miró a la bruja con una leve sonrisa.

'Que se lo digan a su propio grupo de edad, vieja bruja,' la chica de cabello púrpura pensado volver, la decisión de no expresar a cabo. La bruja aunque fue golpeando a la niña de nieve por dentro también.

"Esta helada perra sólo hará que Gohan enfermo, pensó Rubí volver dureza.

Mientras Gohan no podía oír nada de los dos ya que estaban golpeando entre sí mentalmente, se siente la hostilidad. Garantías de Ruby no ayuda a sentirse mejor tampoco. ¿Por qué fueron tan complicadas las cosas ahora?

¿Fue por su culpa?

Tuvo que admitir que Moka estaba en lo cierto. No podía dejar de dudar porque no tenía ni idea de este tipo de cosas. La primera vez que se unió a esta academia, nunca pensaba en el amor. Pensaba que más de un grado de cumplimiento de sus compañeros y disfrutar de la secundaria ...

... Bueno ... un highschool normal de al menos ...

Sí, la vida se ha hecho complicado para el medio-Saiyan.

De repente recordando Gin nuevo, se volvió a Mizore preguntándose cómo Gin estaba haciendo.

"Ah Mizore, lo que pasó a Gin?" , se preguntó.

Mizore se retiró de la batalla interna que estaba pasando con Ruby y enfrentó futuro esposo con los labios curvados hacia un lado, haciendo que la piruleta en la boca, el punto hacia arriba.

"Ah bien"

"No me preocupa el ahora lesionado, Gohan," una voz profunda y oscura y familiar sonó, interrumpiendo la muchacha de la nieve.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia la fuente de la voz que sorprendentemente apareció el director, haciendo su camino hacia las cuatro.

"Director" Rubí exclamó, moviendo rápidamente hacia una postura más profesional.

Gohan miró al hombre con curiosidad. Ni él un montón de veces, pero de todo el mundo ha visto, él era el más misterioso de todos. La media saiyan no estaba seguro de si se debe tener cuidado de él o amable con él. Por lo que sabía de Piccolo, este hombre le irritaba que no tiene fin.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Gohan preguntó queriendo aclaración.

El director se rió entre dientes. "Su sempai y todos los hombres a su grupo ascendió fueron enviados a un gran hospital. No es necesario que te preocupes por ellos nunca más", explicó, con los ojos brillando en su túnica con capucha.

Gohan frunció ligeramente las cejas, un poco incrédulo de cómo cada uno fue enviado a la enfermería en un corto tiempo. Sentirse fuera del área, sin embargo, sólo podía sentirse sorprendido de que en efecto, Midou y sus hombres ya no estaban cerca de la bodega roto.

"Sin"

"Eso no es importante en este momento, Gohan. Lo importante es que tú me has impresionado. No hay vidas que se perdieron en la batalla a pesar de la urgencia de la situación", dijo el director de elogio, sonriendo ampliamente, "... por lo menos, de nuestra primera exploración. Si algunos de los hombres de Midou salir adelante es otra cuestión. Muchos de ellos eran débiles y casi agotada de su vida ... "

Gohan frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. No podía negar lo que el director estaba diciendo, pero al menos tenían una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Eso era lo importante. Si la transferencia se había ido por más tiempo, no habría ninguna duda de que la mayoría de los hombres no sería ni siquiera respirar.

El director volvió a Ruby y su sonrisa se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la capucha. "¿Hay algo que se enteró, Ruby?"

Ojos rubí bajaron mientras pensaba volver a Kiria. Ella apretó las manos en señal de frustración. No había cambiado nada ... que era el mayor problema.

"Mi hermano ... no relacionada con la sangre es parte de antítesis," ella dijo, aunque sabía que el director de alguna manera ya lo sabía.

El director tarareaba. "... Y nada más?"

Rubí la sacudió con tristeza. "Yo no era capaz de extraer nada. Estoy profundamente arrepentido", se disculpó.

El director asintió levemente con la cabeza y miró a todos en frente de él. "... Tenía la sensación de que nada hubiera sido realizada, sin embargo, por lo menos, todos saben lo que usted está tratando con ..."

Gohan se endureció la mirada y asintió con firmeza. De lo que ha visto, eran un grupo que ser detenido al igual que la policía estudiante ... posiblemente aún peor. No iba a dejar que su líder salga con la suya.

El director, sentirse más satisfecho, se volvió hacia la antigua biblioteca que fue incendiada. No parecía como si pensara que nada de él. Lo más probable es que se estaba planeando a bajado de todos modos.

"Generalmente no habría pedido el club periódico, pero a partir de ahora, usted es el grupo más capaz de todos en esta escuela", explicó el director mirar más allá de la biblioteca, "... sin embargo, no tendría sido muchas opciones teniendo en cuenta que tengo la creencia de que tienen sus ojos puestos en ustedes ... "

El hombre de la túnica se enfrentó a la media saiyan y dirigió sus ojos a la media saiyan en su totalidad. "... Sobre todo que Gohan ..."

Gohan no dijo nada mientras tomaba en palabras del director. Era evidente porque lo veían como un estorbo para sus planes de destruir la escuela. Tenían razón para creer que desde la media saiyan tenía ninguna intención de dejar a cumplir su objetivo.

Después de un momento de silencio, el director no dijo nada más al entrar en las profundidades de los bosques y se desvaneció dejando algún tipo de ansiedad o preocupación en el grupo. Gohan estaba más centrado en descubrir quién era ese líder. Por lo que sabía, Kiria podría estar mintiendo y todo lo que se puso en marcha fue por él ... realmente se sentía como que hasta el momento.

Rubí frunció el ceño, no dé a Gohan mientras miraba en la dirección que el director se fue. "Gomenesai ... No puedo creer que mi hermano hizo todo esto," se disculpó.

Gohan volvió la cabeza a la bruja y sintió dolor en la mujer. No podía culparla, ya que no era su culpa. Las acciones de Kiria era de los suyos y de lo que Rubí les había dicho, que habrían dejado más pronto o más tarde.

"No es tu culpa, Ruby. Detendremos, lo prometo", aseguró Gohan haciendo que la bruja miró a Gohan.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa triste. "Sí ... lo sé ..."

"¿Por qué ... por qué tiene que decir algo así!" un cierto vampiro rosa gritó el ermitaño de su dormitorio, sin importarle si otras chicas eran para oírla. La mayoría de ellos deberían estar en la academia de todos modos.

Estoy bastante sorprendido de que usted era consciente en ese momento. Usted debe saber que su vacilación también prolonga la ... Gohan debe conocer plenamente de nuestras intenciones ahora ... la otra habló a través del rosario.

"Sí ... pero ... la forma en que lo dijiste ... I. .. I. .."

La forma en que lo dijo? Le dije lo que era cierto ... somos superiores a todo el resto de las chicas patéticas que lo deseen. No hay comparación entre nosotros y ellos. Incluso si usted es sólo una sombra de mí mismo, usted sigue siendo un vampiro ... enorgullecerse de sí mismo!

"I. .. Yo entiendo que ... pero ... ¿Es cierto que sólo estás interesado en él porque le venció?"

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que finalmente el otro respondió.

Como un vampiro, tenemos que elegir nuestra pareja con cuidado. La fuerza de nuestra raza futuro depende de que tomamos. ¿Qué estás insistiendo?

Moka echó un vistazo en un espejo cercano en su habitación. Por un instante, vio a su otra mirada a ella desde la reflexión, pero después de un examen minucioso, que sólo vio a sí misma. ¿Estaba siendo delirante?

"Pensé que ... estábamos interesados en él por las mismas razones ..."

Usted pensó diferente ¿no? No es de extrañar ... y lo que podría ser las razones?

Moka daba a el espejo menos que ella ve la expresión de la otra vez. Se mordió los labios y se mantuvo firme. No podía permitir que las lágrimas que dificultan su voz.

"I. .. Si bien es cierto que él es fuerte, me gustaba también porque él es ... un poco ... más amable de lo que nadie nos hemos visto antes. De hecho, yo nunca he sido más feliz en mi vida desde que conoció a Gohan ... "

Estás escupiendo chica tonterías. ¿Cómo se puede ser ingenuo? ¿De verdad crees que hubiera sido feliz si Gohan no había sido capaz de salvar a ti cuando estabas en peligro con bondad?

Moka abrió mucho los ojos. Ella apretó sus manos mientras trataba de defenderse.

"No, pero-"

Él es un poco ... demasiado bueno y misericordioso para mi gusto, incluso. No voy a negar que, sin embargo, usted está viviendo en un mundo de fantasía si realmente cree que le ha gustado Gohan si no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

"E-eso no es verdad!" el pelo-vampiro rosa sostuvo un lado a pesar de que era inútil.

No voy a discutir conmigo mismo de esta manera! ¿Es o cree lo que quieras. Al final, no importa ya que los resultados son los mismos si yo o usted finalmente convencerlo. Si lo amas por eso, bien ... sólo sé que en nuestro mundo, no nos convertimos en el más fuerte de youkai por 'bondad'

La cruz en el cuello finalmente se detuvo brillante como su otro desaparecido en el subconsciente dejando Moka con las cosas en que pensar.

Gohan más de una vez había salvado cuando era incapaz de hacer nada. A veces era frustrante no poder defenderse de los monstruos más fuertes sin depender de él o ella misma más fuerte. Pero fueron otros momentos cuando estaban fuera de las batallas, Gohan dio esa ... tranquilidad. Era probable que todo el mundo lo sintió también. Todo en él ... su sonrisa ... su determinación ... y su cuidado por todos sus amigos.

Moka se mordió los labios. Ella quería ser esa persona especial en el corazón de Gohan. Se sentía tan natural para estar cerca de él y que quería así que ... mucho de acercarse a él. Era difícil sin embargo ... no podía estar tan adelante como la otra era. Tal vez era hora de cambiar.

Knock Knock!

Moka jadeó un poco, realmente no esperaba que nadie venga. Pasó por Kurumu y Tsukune en su carrera hacia el dormitorio. Se sentía un poco mal por no tomarse el tiempo para ayudar a los súcubo con su novio y para ver cómo estaba, pero ella era demasiado pesado en la cabeza en ese momento. Se preguntó si era el súcubo o tal vez incluso ... Gohan.

"¿Quién es?" -preguntó, secándose los ojos de las lágrimas que estaban allí.

Un momento de silencio se produjo hasta que una voz vacilante respondió de nuevo. Estaba lejos de la persona que ella espera que sea.

"Soy yo ..." la voz más apropiada a Ruby respondió.

Moka no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Aquí, su rival por Gohan se acercó a ella. Ella medio esperaba que otros para responder, pero no pasó nada. Personalmente, no creía que la bruja era una mala persona y le hubiera encantado ser amiga de ella ... en otras circunstancias por lo menos.

"Mira, yo sólo quiero hablar ... aclarar algunas cosas ..." , explicó.

Moka suspiró antes de mover lentamente hacia la puerta y abrirla para ver a la bruja de pie con una expresión comprensiva. ¿Qué era ella aquí?

"Espero que no estés pensando en matarme, ¿no? Ha?" la bruja intentó bromear aunque sonaba como si ella no estaba segura de si misma.

Moka enarcó las cejas con sorpresa y luego bajó la cabeza avergonzado al recordar la actitud de su yo más fuerte hacia la bruja y la niña de nieve. Ella nunca le gustaron los conflictos y así estar al tanto de la otra durante ese tiempo fue doloroso.

"G-Gomen ..." se disculpó.

Rubí sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, al menos en sentido figurado," se despidió con la mano.

Moka levantó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos con perplejidad. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Rubí se mantuvo firme como si estuviera esperando esa pregunta específica. Se quedó mirando Moka con una perspectiva seria en sus ojos.

"¿Qué vas a Gohan?" -preguntó ella.

"¿Qu-"

Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron cuando ella no pudo terminar la frase. Ella empezó a pensar. ¿Qué iba a Gohan? Su otra ya había expresado hace mucho tiempo que quería estar con la media saiyan. Ella quería así, pero ...

"Hmm ... tal vez debería decir de esta manera. ¿Amas a Gohan?" Rubí preguntó diferente.

Moka frunció el ceño. "Usted ya sabe la respuesta ..." ella respondió con solemnidad.

"Esa fue la otra, sin embargo, ¿no es así?" Rubí cuestionó. Esto no ayudó a la respuesta de vampiros, ya que era la pregunta que había estado constantemente haciendo ella misma. ¿Realmente importa si era ella o la otra? No fueron los resultados de la misma?

"No. .. no," ella decidió responder simplemente, haciendo caso omiso de los detalles por ahora.

Rubí sonrió sorprendente.

"No deberías estar tan abajo y luego," explicó, "... por lo que yo puedo ver, usted y su otra ves las cosas de manera diferente. Prefiero ser un rival a Gohan con usted que usted mismo más fuerte."

"H-¿eh?"

Rubí apartó un poco y le dio una pequeña sonrisa al recordar satisfacer Gohan por primera vez ... en realidad, eso fue cuando ella se golpeaba por herir a Tsukune. Está bien, así que cuando ella llegó a hablar con él por primera vez.

"Cuando llegué por primera vez a hablar con él, me sorprendió sinceramente lo amable que era. Él estaba pidiendo disculpas por haberme herido cuando claramente yo era el culpable. Yo no podía creer lo amable que fue especialmente desde que era claramente la enemigo ", ella soltó una breve carcajada y sacudió la cabeza," ... usted ya sabe esto, pero ... yo no habría conocido a ustedes y se enamoró de él si hubiera sido diferente. "

Moka no pudo evitar sentir algo agarra el pecho. Se movió un brazo cerca de su pecho mientras miraba a Ruby con el dolor. Era el mismo ...

"I. .."

Rubí se sacudió de sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia el vampiro con una mirada inquisitiva.

"I. .. Es lo mismo ... Es la misma razón por la que lo quiero así," Moka finalmente respondió con firmeza, dispuesto a ser el uno sin una razón.

Rubí dijo nada por un momento y luego dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora con los ojos cerrados. "Es bueno saber que por lo menos. Personalmente, no me gustaría pelear mi rival para alguien sin una razón", respondió ella con un dejo de burla.

Moka abrió mucho los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír de verdad ahora. Esto era extraño sin embargo. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto a alguien que sabía que estaba luchando en contra?

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Moka preguntó, confundido como ella ladeó la cabeza.

Rubí suspiró y puso sus manos hacia adelante mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Ha! Esa es una buena pregunta. Realmente no debería estar alentando, pero ..."

Giró su cuerpo de distancia, listo para salir, pero mantuvo la cabeza hacia el vampiro. Le guiñó un ojo. "... Es parte de mi trabajo para tranquilizar a los estudiantes, después de todo"

Moka parpadeó como Ruby empezó a alejarse, sintiendo satisfecho. El vampiro no pudo evitar sonreír con un nuevo respeto por la bruja mayor. Sí, ella no iba a perder. Ella primero decirle a Gohan sus sentimientos. Lo último que quería era que Gohan pensar que ella sentía lo mismo que la otra. Convencido de sí misma, ella iba a demostrar su valía.

Ruby, mientras se movía para salir del edificio dormitorio, no podía dejar de preocuparse al pensar en la verdadera naturaleza de Moka. Era típicamente peligroso a estar tratando con un vampiro y en su mayor parte, significaba una muerte segura. Esto no significa sin embargo que las brujas estaban por debajo de los vampiros ... oh que sería una subestimación. Las brujas eran versátiles y por lo general no pueden ser clasificadas como todo dependía de la bruja individual. Rubí no quería pelear Moka en un nivel físico, pero había algo que le dijo que la próxima vez que la conoció ...

-Supongo que debería aprender algunos hechizos anti-vampíricas ... por si acaso », pensó.

Debajo de la academia youkai edificio escolar puso un gran hospital subterráneo. En su mayor parte, que había sido el polvo no utilizada y la recolección pero hoy era diferente como unos cien monstrels establecidas en camas en varios estados, gemidos o escalofríos. Algunos de ellos estaban en condiciones críticas, mientras que la mayoría de ellos simplemente necesitaba descansar unos días. De los hombres que se encontraban en estado crítico pusieron uno envuelto en vendas con una máscara de oxígeno unido a la cara. Él no era otro que Midou.

Saline en una bolsa colgada de un soporte del metal, ya que distribuye lentamente en tubos de diferentes partes de su cuerpo para eliminar cualquier herida. A pesar de ser etiquetados en estado crítico, su respiración era más fina que la mayoría.

"Mi ... usted está buscando bastante bien para alguien que dieron una paliza mal ..." una voz femenina dulce comentó. Viniendo desde el lado, una enfermera con cabello ondulado color avellana entró en la cabecera del líder de la banda.

Una pequeña sonrisa a un lado todo lo que había revelado a la intención de la enfermera, Mako Yakumaru, como el dedo índice extendido y transformado en un hueso desfigurado rama-como.

"... Es una pena que tengo que poner en un sueño permanente", dijo la enfermera, moviéndose más cerca de la cabeza de Midou.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de inyectarle líquido especial de sus venas a las arterias del líder de la banda, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente causando la enfermera para jadear con sorpresa.

El momento de duda fue todo Midou necesario para disfrutar de la situación y darse cuenta de que esta mujer vestida de enfermera era en realidad un asesino pretende "limpiar" hacia arriba.

... De ninguna manera ...

... Como si hubiera dejado que eso suceda ...

Mako no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar como Midou se recompuso y la agarró del brazo, empujándola lejos de su cuello. Tiró la "enfermera" en el conjunto de IV, lo que provocó las agujas dentro de él para salir, derramando el líquido salino en todas partes.

Mako, dándose cuenta de la evolución de los acontecimientos, apretó los dientes y se alejó de los equipos médicos, rapidez de carga con el dedo desfigurado señalado en el líder de la banda. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y un poco histérica, como si su vida dependiera de matar a este hombre.

Midou cada vez más conscientes de su paradero, no pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente a la enfermera cuando sintió extrañamente ... actualiza. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero él no se va a preocupar de eso ahora.

Levantando su más poderoso brazo, le dio un puñetazo hacia adelante a la enfermera de la entrada y la sorprendió inmediatamente transformar su brazo en su formación monstrel cierto. Se expandió y creció más rápido para sorprender al asesino.

Incapaz de detenerse, el cuerpo de Mako chocó contra el enorme brazo y garras. Las garras asegurados en sí sobre el cuerpo principal de la enfermera y atrapados sus atacan por debajo del brazo. El asesino gritó cuando ella estaba entonces levantó un pie del suelo y se estrelló contra la pared de la cama residía en contra.

Un pequeño terremoto sacudió el suelo bajo los pies de Midou y el techo bajo tierra. Una abolladura formada como la espalda de Mako se había estrellado contra la pared y bajo presión youki del líder de la banda.

"Ugh," Mako gimió al sentir la fuerza del líder de la banda sacudir su propia esencia. Celebrada contra la pared, ella se movió lentamente la cabeza hacia su blanco que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para salir adelante de ella.

"Hay un poco de nervios si usted cree que me puede terminar," gruñó Midou.

"H-have ... m-piedad ..." Mako gimió, realmente temiendo por su vida mientras ella estaba en el extremo del acantilado de la vida.

Midou no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y reír. "Creo que no debe olvidarse de su acción anterior, perra ..."

Mako no tiene ningún tiempo para convencer al líder de la banda al ver gran vapor brazo del hombre y creciendo más caliente. Ella no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor cuando el calor se sentía contra su cuerpo como una sartén.

"Die ..."

"Uwaa!" Mako dejó escapar un grito de horror que la pared detrás de ella, finalmente roto mientras Midou envió una dosis mortal de la presión contra el monstrel. Un pequeño cráter en la pared de forma que los gritos de la "enfermera" por fin terminado. Los ojos de Mako se anulan por completo de toda la vida como su cuerpo flexionado hacia delante sobre el brazo de Midou.

Satisfecho, Midou quitó el brazo contra la pared, lo que permite el cadáver del Mako caer al suelo con un pequeño golpe. El brazo de Midou una vez más al vapor, ya que retrocedió en un brazo en forma más humana. Midou gruñó dobla sus manos y salir para eliminar cualquier rigidez que sentía.

En cuanto a sí mismo, que sólo podía inhalar al ver la cantidad de daño que Gohan había tratado a él. Él sería capaz de recuperarse, pero no sería capaz de combatir en gran medida por algún tiempo.

Su memoria era nebuloso. Recordó algo que sucede después de que recibió un golpe en la espalda del medio-Saiyan. Todo se nubló y aunque su mente no le daría las respuestas que buscaba. Él gruñó con disgusto y miró en el que todos sus hombres pusieron en camas alrededor.

Qué vergüenza ...

El líder de la banda conoció bajo su circunstancia de que sería mejor dejar la academia. Sin duda, Kiria le había enviado el presente asesinar ... ese pequeño bastardo. Además, el líder de la banda sabía que él no estaba en condiciones de planear vengarse de Gohan o Anti-Tesis. Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer su acumulación su fuerza.

Molesto, buscar signos de la chaqueta y fue menos molesto para ver al lado de su cama en el lado opuesto de él y el cadáver. Sin decir una palabra, se acercó lentamente a ella y se la puso sobre sus hombros con cuidado, para que no se estremecen de dolor. Fue un poco incómodo estar de pie o caminar, pero no era como si tuviera la opción de quedarse en la cama.

Mirando hacia la salida, hizo una mueca.

"No voy a dejar esta posición, Gohan. Nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro", que hervía, frunciendo las cejas cuando salía de sus hombres y la enfermería en un ritmo rápido.

A \ N:

Otra palabra 10k capítulo ... Santa mierda ... bueno, me alegro de esta parte de la historia es de una vez. Estoy bastante contento con los grandes cambios que en conjunto, especialmente con todo el secuestro de Tsukune y los rituales de sangre. No te preocupes por Midou, no vamos a verlo por un tiempo bastante largo.

Se podría pensar que Ruby no debería haber sido alentador Moka pero la manera en que yo lo veo, la bruja tiene su papel en serio y ella es más madura que la mayoría de las chicas (en algunos aspectos por lo menos). Este tipo de característica puede apelar a Gohan lo que podría ser en el mejor interés de la bruja. Yo no esperaría que el mismo estímulo hacia Mizore. Ella dio Rubí bastante desagradable frío ...

BA DAM TS!

Oh mierda, la policía nunca mejor está aquí. Hasta la próxima vez, supongo ... y feliz Acción de Gracias para los que viven en los .!


End file.
